The Show Must Go On
by DXP
Summary: The Wrestlers Of Northern Carnage Wrestling Pay Tribute To Their Fallen Company. For Some, This Will Be The Last Time At The Old War Memorial, For Others, Its A Fresh Start. Join In For One Last Night Of The Most Chaotic Fic Wrestling Promotion Out There. The Show Must Go On!
1. Sokka vs Naruto Uzumaki

*_Greetings, And Welcome To The Tribute Show To Northern Carnage Wrestling. What's NCW You Ask? It Was A Fictional Wrestling Promotion That Got Me To Join All The Way Back In 2012. Its Part Of The Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, A Collection Of Wrestling Fan Authors. NCW Was But One Of Many Promotions That Featured Fictional Or Original Characters In A Crossover Set In The Squared Ring. While NCW Had A Fruitful Run, I Grew Tired And Wanted To Start With Something Completely Fresh. But There Were Some Loose Ends I Wished To Tie Up Before Continuing. So, If Your New, Id Suggest Reading A Few Shows From Northern Carnage Wrestling. However, Not Much Of A Background Is Really Needed To Enjoy This Last Show. The Show Must Go On!* _

The Show Must Go On:

Sokka vs. Naruto Uzumaki

Sweet Diva (Sakura Hagiwara & Elena Miyazawa) vs. Ellen Ripley & Rika Nonaka vs. Miyazaki Maidens (Nausicaa & San) vs. Team Whiteout (Velvet & Lillian House)

Takato Matsuki vs. Drew Cage vs. Brad Carbunkle vs. Zach Cage vs. Bolin – Ultimate X Match

Joan Rivers vs. Asui Hikaru

Henry Wong vs. Renton Thurston

Jazz Fenton vs. Selena Richardson

Crash Bandicoot vs. Christopher House

***This Event Has Been Modified From Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted To Fit Your Reading Consciousness***

We merely fade from black into the NCW Arena that is brightly lit, showing off the packed house of 5,000 (which may be a liability) inside the historic venue. The powerful chant of, "NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB!" Rings throughout the building, one of the last nights you may get to hear such a chant. The fans held signs we had seen prior in NCW showings, from the very first to the very last Electric & Prime. Including the "F*** THE HOUSES" banner from WWII.

The camera fades and fixes upon the squared circle under the scoreboard. The ring is plain, simple, effective. Black aprons & posts, black ropes, baby blue ring canvas without a logo in sight. Barricades consist a thin line of steel bars around the ring and up the narrow aisle. There is no stage, merely a walkway from the back as a means to pack as many people into the arena as possible. Standing dead center in the ring is Holo, in a white dress that contrasts starkly with the ring colors.

"Good evening Johnstown and for one final night welcome to the NCW Arena!" Holo announces to the sold out crowd who belt out cheers.

"Wonderful, wonderful enthusiasm like always. Its what every soul in that locker room this eve want. Northern Carnage Wrestling came to an abrupt closure in May of this year….but we were not going to leave the legend of this brief of powerful time go without recognition. Tonight's event is a celebration of the 6 years of NCW. The 6 years of blood from each individual's heart that's been spilled in the ring for your entertainment! We want to give both you and us the biggest send-off we possibly can. Tonight there is no pen booking for the biggest paycheck. That's not what NCW stood for. That locker room tonight is going to try their hardest to give you a tour de force of what made this place so extraordinary. None of us are making a shilling off this event, This Is Purely For You!"

"Without further delay, please give a warm welcome for your commentary team this evening."

"HUR…ah?" the audience's excitement temporarily stems.

"This Is Extreme" by Harry Slash and the Slashtones pierces through the mutters of the fans, who soon give support. The point of view fades to the entryway as from the narrow slit between the extra bleachers emerges a silhouette whose features became clear as they near the camera.

"Please welcome first, the Voice of The Extreme, Joey Styles!" Holo declares to the Johnstown Faithful.

Joey, with format papers folded in one hand, gives a few waves before quickening his trek down to the ring. We can see that the broadcast table for this special night is rubbing into the ring skirt on the east side (according to the hard camera). The iconic anthem of ECW subsides rather quickly, soon to be taken over by another track.

"Anime Abandon Theme" by George Sakalis screeches with speed through the amplifiers in the arena, a sound that fans are not too familiar with compared to the nostalgic song from moments before. The outline of the incoming commentator receiving a mildly pro response is seen in the entryway.

"Joining Joey Tonight, Bennett The Sage!" Holo announces, adding bit of extra power to the line delivery to try and pump the audience up for Sage. Sage gives a lone wave to a cluster of fans far above the floor seaters before making his way down the aisle and to the table where Joey awaits.

"Waiting For The Point" by Rob Scallon & Doug Walker is heard, a riffing tune that amuses none in the audience. Boos rain down upon the floor of the NCW Arena, ones just reaching of the edge of heel heat to "go away" heat. At the edge of the aisle one can make out the sight of the bald Critic, dressed with a leather jacket with a megaphone in hand. The symbols of hammers crossing for a hashtag only draw out the rage for the purposely offending parody to the original song.

_Its Us Versus Them_

_I Don't Even Know Who Us Versus Them Are_

_I Just Want To Be Angry_

_So I Can Be_

_(Tweeting)_

_About Those That Hate Me_

_(Tweeting)_

_I Need Their Attention_

_(Tweeting)_

_Love Me Or Hate Me, Just Look At Me More_

_(Tweeting)_

_What Ever Side You Choice, Just Don't Ever Weigh In_

_Waiting For The Point!_

Critic throws off the leather trench coat, fingers plugging ears and ignoring the ire of the audience he has drawn up.

"CHANGE THE CHANNEL! CHANGE THE CHANNEL! CHANGE THE CHANNEL!" Are the chants targeted down at Critic, who makes his way to the announcers table at ringside.

**Tonight**

**One Last Hurrah**

**For The Land Of Carnage**

*The Iconic Theme, "This Is Extreme" by Harry Slash and the Slashtones plays once more only now not muddled by the echo of the building. A plethora of highlights from the 6 years of NCW history flash before the viewers eyes (which Mercury is too lazy to bother writing, we apologize for this display of sheer laziness) in a chilling blue before gradually the highlights are shown in full color. Ultimatley the highlight packages zooms out, revealing hundreds to thousands of highlights in little patches standing together collectively. Each mini screen flashes white before all going blue to reveal the NCW logo. Cracks soon form in the façade and the logo falls to oblivion revealing the pay-per-views title, with a barely visible outline in the distance reading "hsw" above The Show Must Go On*

(Static Transition)

When we zap back to the live feed, we are fixed upon the commentating trio who stand behind their table with backs to the ring.

"You look…STUPID…" Joey describes, having a look of disappointed suprise when seeing Critic for the first time.

"Actually its called BRILLIANCE! COMEDIC BRILLIANCE!" Critic explodes in a irritating laugh.

"Its like you raided a Hot Topic and running around with one of those triangles in space not knowing the album it comes from." Bennett states with deadpan in his voice.

"…Please ignore the Critic, but stay for tonights matches. We're heading right to the ring now for your first match of the night! Take it away Holo."

**Sokka vs. Naruto Uzumaki**

"Your opening contest for The Show Must Go On is scheduled for one fall with a twenty minute time limit, your referee in charge Mike Attitude!" Holo announces.

The opening number to Alice in Chains "Man In Box" hits the audio system of the venue, being received with what will be for the sure the first of many pops this night. Fog filled the narrow corridor connecting backstage to the arena, being illuminated by blue and yellow lights. Emerging from the fog was the Heart & Soul of the slain company. Dressed in blue pants with grey boomerangs outlined in white on the side of both legs. Feet protected by shiny black boots. The southern warrior paint only brought out for the utmost of important matches masked the face of Sokka, who as back to his old self and far from the days of the Three Rivers Syndicate.

"War Paint and all, the once Heart & Soul of NCW enters Johnstown for one final time in his career. His true colors shown tonight and they are blue & silver, not black and white." Joey states with warmth.

"Because of course what all people want halfway through a match, paint peeling from sweat and burning in the eyes!" Critic calls out.

He isn't rushing to the ring, taking his time to walk down the aisle. He is soaking in all the positive welcomes from the 4,000+ in attendance. This will be the last time he stands in front of the Johnstown Faithful, every second tonight matters to him. He generously shakes the hands of the fans who are up front at the barricades boxing in the ring, as chants of "SOUTHERN WARRIOR!" echo throughout the building.

"I'm completely surprised the crowds taken so kindly so quickly to him, as if all the harm he did with the RS has been washed away." Bennett states.

A purposeful trip up on the apron is given for comedic effect, as he partially leans back and says something to a particular crowd member about "slipyness" and "the 'Burgh", before sliding under the top rope and standing up in the ring.

"Well, not the wash on that apron apparently." Bennett adds.

He poses out to the crowd, but facing away from the hard camera, before Layne Staley's vocals fade into the garble of the crowd.

The bombastic pounding of "Tap Out" by Adam Gubman. A orange aura illuminates the narrow aisle as the crowd immediately breaks out into another wave of cheers. Black curtains that are almost entirely unnoticeable as seen fluttering open, a silhouette obstructs one of the lights. But quickly the facial features and clothing of the silhouette are revealed to the home audience, as The Orange Spark known as Naruto Uzumaki graces the city of Johnstown one final time.

"Although a great in the the realms of media & fic wrestling, for an outsider to see Naruto's name tied to NCW could still confuse some." Bennett states.

"He might not have fit this place like a glove, but he shined bright in the beginnings. He headlined the first WrestleWars, the event that put this place on the map. And tonight he once more faces the man he shared that headline with." Joey says.

"Naruto won as American Tribute, Sokka got him back at WrestleWars…I'm sure theres a bunch of house shows the producer failed to write for your meaningless format, Joey, but the point is these two will duke it out….wait, why's this at the bottom of the totem pole?" Critic asks.

"Sush up." Joey quips back.

Naruto marches down the aisle with a jovial step. He stops at the end of the aisle, scanning the entire arena with right hand over brow. He points with his left to the ring before sliding under the ropes and upon the center of the canvas. He pops up to his feet, psyching himself up for the audience and the oncoming match.

Naruto's head then softly turns to see his old adversary across the ring, a adversary who responds with a slight wave.

"Introducing first, from the Southern Water Tribe. Weighing in tonight at 212 lbs, He is a former NCW Hardcore Champion and three time World Heavyweight Champion. Ladies and Gentlemen this is the Southern Warrior, Sokka!" Holo announces.

"And his opponent. Hailing from the Konohagakure no Sato. Weighing in tonight at 227 lbs. He is a former NCW Internet Champion, a former holder of the Contract = Titles briefcase, and a former World Heavyweight Champion. Ladies and Gentlemen, This…Is Naruto Uzumaki!"

The bell sounds, the clock starts, the match has commenced. "And quick they are to tie up, horns of bulls!" Joey exclaims as a collar elbow tie up between the two commences, which exemplifies that Naruto has the strength advantage as Sokka finds himself digging in with his heels and trying to push by. He's successful getting a foot forward but soon buckles and quickly is being pushed back toward his corner before breaking away from the lock-up.

"Sokka wants more?" Bennett asks.

But Sokka faints rejoining the lock up and is swiftly standing behind Naruto, waist lock in place. The Orange Spark is able to pry a leg away and push off Sokka's pelvis. Sokka gives himself some distance, although that may be a mistake as Naruto uses that width to catch speed and plow into the Southern Warrior, trying to ram him back into the upper right corner of the ring. This too is averted by Sokka applying his brakes. He seems to stubble down to the canvas, but its no accident as he goes for the foot which triggers Naruto to jump back into the center of the ring. Sokka gets quick on his feet, ducking a dropping boot destined to crush a finger or entire hand. Sokka gets a quick kick off aimed at a kidney, as both have swapped positions.

"He kicks, he misses! Reposition time!" Critic quips as Sokka gains a clutch on Naruto's arm and goes to whip him down not the bottom left corner. But Naruto holds fast when reaching the center and whips Sokka into the lower right turnbuckles. This time he smashes Sokka with a partial body avalanche in the corner, before suplexing him back into the center of the ring with a releasing german.

"Beautiful German Suplex, Naruto demonstrates his strength that at the moment is keeping Sokka out of it!" Joey exclaims over the applause upon impact.

As Sokka tries to get back up, he is smothered into the canvas momentarily with a one handed bulldog. Naruto had continued to run on and purposefully hung himself up into the opposing turnbuckle, taking time to really look around the venue and take pride in the night thus far.

"NAR-U-TO! NAR-U-TO! NAR-U-TO!" Echo the chants!

"The loudest this place ever got for the little devil." Critic jibes.

"Devil? I'd least go with fox." Bennett returns with.

"Doesn't it matter, You Oldtaku!" Critic exclaims.

"What matters is Sokka's going for a retreat!" Joey points out.

Sokka tried to make a retreat, but Naruto was quick to catch him in his grasps and wanting to throw him around with another suplex. But this time Sokka dug his feet, was not budging this time. A few quick shots of the elbow soften Naruto's head up. Sokka uses his leg to pry Naruto away, but drops to the canvas briefly when nothing holds him back once free. Both are at a stand precisely at the same instant, but Sokka firs off a fierce knife-edge chop that echoes to the very edges of the walls. Sokka belts out a second, slightly less aggressive chop, but has Naruto beginning a retreat to a corner with a third. Sokka closes the distance and throws a elbow club at the ninja's head, and tries to whip him clean out of the ring. Naruto teeters, but no tip out. He charges back toward Sokka who swerves aside, cutting Naruto down at the ankle by lunging to execute a drop toe hold with a jaw-first landing.

"That'll downgrade that smile of yours." Bennett quips, aimed straight to the Orange Spark.

"And Sokka now going for the leg, figure four possibly?" Joey asks as Sokka clasped upon Naruto's left leg, trying to get it into some sort of ankle lock which is partially cinched, but no enough to cause any real harm. Sokka soon was being dragged by Naruto, who was in pursuit of the nearest rope. Sokka tries adding more and more pressure, but instead kisses the bottom of Naruto's right boot in a successful bid to break free.

"Not enough, not enough grip." Joey states.

"Its like Sokka's playing with I Am Bread controls!" Critic exclaims.

"..WHAT!?" Joey shouts in complete confusion to what his colleague said.

Naruto is taking a breather, as Sokka retreats to the other end of the ring as a momentary cease fire occurs in the ring. Naruto goes after Sokka, wanting to drop him to the mat by sheer power but Sokka is willing to use Naruto's strength against him, grabbing Naruto's left arm and letting his rush take him down to the mat.

"Niiiice reversal of that momentum, channeling it into something positIVE!" Joey exclaims, voice spiking as The Southern Warrior stabs his knee into the spinal column of Naruto, trying to hyperextend the arm away from the shoulder at a right angle. Naruto keeps turning left, forcing Sokka to continually try and reposition to the right. This endless circling ensures the lock cannot full be applied but doesn't take away from the discomfort.

"Ring-a-round-the-PAIN-and-AGONY!" Critic comedically sings, grunting the words of discomfort.

Sokka sees futileness in the lock and gives up. Hoping to one more work upon the leg, but Naruto pushes Sokka back into the corner with the free foot he got. Sokka rushes with knee held high, catching the Orange Spark square at the bridge of the nose. The match seem to have had its speed toned down as the Southern Warrior is taking the time to stomp on the underside of both of Naruto's knees, with one final dropping knee to the groin and stomach. Sokka gives "YAAAAAAH!" at overly comedic effect, dropping down leg first upon Naruto's left knee.

"Okay their X-Pac." Bennett deadpans.

"Sokka is gonna agitate that weaken ankle again!" Joey points out.

Soon Sokka has his hands wrapped around the ankle, pulling Naruto's right leg further and further back and away from his body. Naruto audibly was feeling the full brunt of the pain courtesy of the hold. He tries rolling around, hoping to cast Sokka off by doing so but with no luck.

Sokka gets to a knee, now having more leverage upon the ankle, starting to behind the leg upwards and in directions it's not meant to go.

"The Ankle Is Sokka's Key To Victory! Or At Least…He Thinks…" Joey declares, but hits tone takes note of Naruto starting to grasp toward the rope, being able to inch toward the rope set closest to the hard camera, pulling away from the center and to the southwest corner. He's first attempts fail, but Naruto eventually makes a lunge to the ropes and achieves the ropebreak count.

1…

2…

3…

4…

Sokka releases with a emphatic drilling of the knee down into the canvas before taking a pace back. Naruto has a slight struggle to his feet, but isn't able to fully stand as Sokka grabs and raises the right foot and leg high the air, giving a fierce tug that yanks Naruto off his feet and back into the center of the ring.

"5 Minutes Have Elapsed, 15 Remain." Holo announces.

Sokka drops his elbow down upon the back of Naruto's neck, and tries to reconfigure him into a arm trap crossface, but Naruto uses his freed left leg to push off in a roll on top of Sokka.

1…

…

"The Bastard Got Him Surprised!" Critic exclaims.

…

…

2…

…

Sokka had his shoulders pinned down, and has to think fast to get a shoulder up, trying to roll Naruto back down onto the canvas. Sokka achieves a tactical victory in this field, now rolling back on top of Naruto. Now he's grappling to keep the Orange Spark down who starts to rise back to his feet. Sokka soon finds himself upon Naruto's shoulders, firing a few elbow shots into the neck and head but to now use. Although sagging, Naruto gets a spring in his left foot that brings him back to his feet as he DROPS SOKKA BACK FIRST With A Samoan Drop!

"Good Lord, His Spines As Bumpy As Shyamalan's Twists!" Critic shouts.

Naruto gets his arms locked around the waist of his adversary, popping up to his feet just long enough to hoist and throw Sokka a little ways across the ring (to northwest quadrant) with a gutwrench suplex. Noticeably Naruto was slacking on the right, and was making no rush toward Sokka who struggled back to his feet. To two meet in center, with Naruto eventually outnumbering Sokka with clubbing forearms and trying to set him up with another gutwrench in the reverse.

"The gutwrench is growing as one note as his sprint." Bennett jabs, but soon The Southern Warrior manages to pry one arm away, trying to retreat only to get caught in a full nelson. Naruto tugs back but a bit too late as Sokka kicks off from turnbuckle and forces Naruto to crumble back down to the canvas.

Now the facelock was being applied to Naruto's head, as Sokka flowed back to a stance and pulled Naruto straight into the center before dropping the cranium of the Orange Spark upon the mat with a inverted DDT.

Sokka gives a few kicks upon Naruto's chest, splaying him out upon his back and sets his sights on the turnbuckles. Scaling perched up top…

…

…

…

…

...

ELBOW DROP AVERTED, Naruto manages to roll himself to safety as Sokka tries to safe his elbow but still lands shoulder first into the mat. Naruto drags away toward the ropes, his only friend in the hour to get him back to his feet. Sokka is favoring his left shoulder badly as he sits back up AND GETS SLICED APART BY THE NINJA KICK!

"NINGEJAHH KICKAH!" Joey screeches.

"…THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Critic questions.

"A NINJA KICK!"

"NOT THAT."

Sokka looks to have been shut down for the moment, as he puts up no resistance when Naruto lifts him off the canvas via a half nelson until running and dropping him down with a neckbreaker. Then tosses the Southern Warrior like rag doll into the lower left hand corner of the ring. The orange Spark clears the runaway, then sprints back at his foe and drills him right in the jaw with a High Knee.

"That Be Part 1 Of The Barrage!" Bennett exclaims. "Sokka Best Wake The Hell Up Or…"

"Nah, Lets Watch The Ninja Barrage Unfold!" Critic adds.

Naruto climbs the turnbuckle, and wants to drop Sokka down with a diving bulldog. But Sokka, more out of instinct rather than conscious sense, ensnares Naruto's left limb.

"Sokka Able To Keep The Orange Spark Tangled Close." Joey narrarets as Naruto tries shaking Sokka free, then tries prying him free but only for Sokka to similar scrap at his knee. Naruto begins wincing in pain as the agitation on that knee starts to mount, with Sokka able to yank Naruto off the turnbuckle and rush forward into the center of the ring, EXECUTING A BLUE THUNDER BOMB!

"NOBODY!"

1…

…

…

"EVER"

…

2…

…

…

2.89 But The (Inevitable) Kick Out Dashes hopes of this being the end!

"WINS WITH THAT!" Critic shouts.

Sokka delays only a moment before floating over, grabbing Naruto's left foot like a lever before stomping down on the backside of the knee! Naruto attempts to use the right to kick up and knock hi foe away but instead gets the other caught in Sokka's hold, as he tries to cinch in a Boston Crab.

"A Little Boston Crab-NO!" Joey smoothly transitions as Naruto quickly powers through, rolling right and over the Southern Warrior. And after much of the match being devoted to damaging his own knee, Naruto gives a receipt by stomping multiple times upon Sokka's left knee!

"Sokka's Gonna Be Unable To Stand!" Bennett exclaims.

"Get That Man Some Cactus Juice, Best Pain Reliver In The Earth Kingdom!" Critic shouts.

"…And a few other things…" Joey deadpans.

Sokka is whipped across the ring, and on the rebound from the ropes is given a sudden shift of scenery from arena to canvas thanks to a big boot. One could notice the Orange Spark clutching his knee moments after his foot connected to Sokka's jaw, but put the pain aside as Naruto gets Sokka up upon his shoulders. The crowd builds in anticipation for the incoming F-5…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT SOKKA GRABS HOLD OF THE TOP ROPE, HANGING ON FOR LIFE!

"HEY! HEY! HEY! SOKKA'S DANGLEING FOR LIFE!" Joey shouts.

"Its WrestleWars All Over Again!" Critic refences.

Naruto is jarring away, trying to pry Sokka free of his grasp. But Sokka was pulling as hard as one could to take on the safe side of the ropes. It looks like Naruto pulls clean…..but Sokka hag still clutched to the ropes, becoming hung over the top strand. Naruto hurries to grab his pray AND EATS AN ICEBREAKER!

"ICEBREAKAH!" Joey shouts over the crowd's spiking audio as Naruto drops back to the canvas, while Sokka loses his footing upon the apron and COLLAPSES TO THE FLOOR!

Any advantage of the finisher had been zapped by the might of concrete flooring. It's little over a half a minute till we see any signs of Sokka stirring, his arm extending up to thin air before dropping to wrap around one of the bars within the barricade.

"…Not The Barricade Sokka, Not The Barricade…That's Dah Barricade, That's Da Barricade. Good, he can at least crawl on home." Critic says.

"Indeed, his knees were shot to bits by Naruto earlier." Joey makes mention.

Naruto is static, Sokka is moving the equivalent of molasses (selling this like there's no tomorrow), before at last hobbling on two feet and rolling under the ropes and onto the mat. Head whips back, arm stretches for and the Southern Warrior covers his foe for a pin…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

THR- IT'S A TRAP! NARUTO POPS UP WITH SOKKA UPON HIS SHOULDERS. THE ORANGE SPARKS SHAKES HIS HEAD, REMOVING THE ACHE FROM THE ICEBREAKER AND DROPS SOKKA WITH THE F-5!

"F-5! F-5! DEAR LORD, MORE EFFORT THEN ANY OF BROCK'S THE PAST FIVE YEARS!" Joey shouts.

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

Those who stuck behind Naruto to start to end broke in immediate cheers, while the other half admitted defeat and gave respectful applause. Naruto pops a knee, and briefly masks his face via his palms to wipe any sweat back and re-spike his hair. The victory symbolically sealed with Mr. Attitude holding up the hand of The Orange Spark, one finally time in the NCW Arena.

"Your winner of the match at 8:52…Naruto Uzumaki!" Holo declares to the paying crowd.

Naruto bows to the Johnstown Faithful once his arms freed. He opens his hands wide to face the crowd opposite of the hard camera position (so back is awkwardly to the viewers at home for a moment). Over the thunderous noise of "Tap Out", one can see make out the cheers for Naruto from the fans.

"NAR-U-TO! NAR-U-TO! NAR-U-TO! NAR-U-TO!"

He gives one final salute to the NCW Crazies (...huh...I should have gone with that years ago .-.), before directing his attention to The Southern Warrior he slowly sits up. A slightly somber look covers his face which holds only fractions of the facepaint he walked in with. Realizing this may be the last time he ever wrestlers in a city that revitalized him.

Sokka looks up to find Naruto's right hand in front of his eyes. A hand extended from a old adversary...

...

...

...

Sokka softly shakes it, Naruto having to bend over. The Orange Spark pats his old foe on the back before dipping out of the ring. Naruto heads back up the aisle, shaking as many of the fans hands as he can. But as his ovation and victory anthem dissipates once exiting the sight of the fans, all eyes turn to the NCW Original still the ring.

We notice Holo hands her microphone off to the Southern Warrior, before leaving the ring to just the NCW icon.

"SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!" The crowd begins chanting, wanting to here at least something from the three time world champion...but time elapses as fans await what those words might be. The loss of the match still weighing upon SOkka's brain.

"...I...I hate stating the obvious...but...this is quite...emotional." Sokka says with a sheepish laugh that the fans echo. "...I was not expecting to colossally screw up on that scale, not my plan...but...I'm not going to let that sour this moment..."

Sokka at last goes from his indian squat back to a stance, leaning against the ropes.

"...6 Years Ago I Walked Into This Building...And...Ah, Well, I Don't Wanna Bore Yeah!" Sokka jives to the crowd.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" The crowd assures they're far from being bored.

"Look, you all know I love each and everyone of you. Your my type of guys! Was here when we first opened that doors in January of 2013...and was here to always watch backstage loose its s*** whenever the damn power went down. I mean seriously...how many times did shows get canceled due to outages?" Sokka asked. "Did any of you get refunded!?...Oh please don't tell me they riped yeah off every time that happened."

"BOUNCED PAYCHECK! BOUNCED PAYCHECKS! BOUNCED PAYCHECKS!" The crowd jokingly chants.

"Don't Fret, I Shall Make It Up For All OF That...well, not all of you because I'd be here forever, but I'll pay one of you back!" Sokka yells, lowering the microphone to the canvas before dipping out of the ring...the crowd being confused.

Sokka has retrieved something from Joey at the announcer table, something dark blue and fabric that's all bundled together. Sokka slides back into the ring and unfurls the bundle...

...

...

...

Revealing It To Be A Home Jersey Of The Local Hockey Team, The Johnstown Tomahawks!

"Now I Dappled With Supporting Sports In This Area From Time To Time, I've Worn Several Jerseys IN NCW! Penguins...Flyers" Sokka states, getting boos when Flyers are mentioned.

"Okay...Lets Just Forget That And Penguins Again. So I Have Here A Tomahawks Jersey, Signed By Me...Which I'm Sure If You Sell On Ebay Will Refund You For All The Outages That Canceled Our Shows Over The Years!" Sokka announces, the crowd popping realizing someone's getting autographed merch to take home.

"WHO WANTS IT...WHO WANTS IT!?" Sokka asks, looking around the arena as everyone starts jumping up and down.

"WE WANT FREE S***! WE WANT FREE S***! WE WANT FREE S***!" Chants break out in small droves in the NCW Arena, but are drowned out by the white noise of everyone shouting at the top of their lungs.

"...I Should Say Its A Medium!" Sokka announces...getting boos from several of the audiences better.

"Alright, that's better. Easier selection...AND GO!"Sokka shouts, tossing the re-bundled jersey toward the right corner of the building (from hard camera POV). The jersey is sent flying...and a mob of three all jump upon one another for the jersey.

"THAT'S FROM THE WATER TRIBE!" Sokka shouts, before dropping the microphone. "Man In The Box" plays once more, one final time in the NCW Arena. The entire audience applauds Sokka as he bows quickly several times before dropping out of the ring. He fast walks around the perimeter of the barricade, slapping hands with all the fans once more. He starts heading up the aisle, saying various quips to individual crowd members unable to be picked up by any of the show's audio. But as he nears the edge of the aisle, just before returning to the back, he faces the entire arena. Taking one last good look at the NCW Crowd, The Johnstown Crowd...as many are singing the song.

" _**Feed My Eyes, Can You Sew Them Shut?**_

_**Jesus Christ, Deny Your Maker**_

_**He Who Tries, Will Be Wasted**_ _**Feed My Eyes Now You've Sewn Them Shut!"**_

_With NCW's Heart & Soul Valiantly Loosing To His Old Adversary, It Really Is Indeed The End Of Northern Carange Wrestling. But There Are Several More Matches Ahead To Pay Tribute To The Years Of Carnage Before We Head Into A New Era. Next Match Will Be Sweet Diva, Team Whitehouse, The Miyazaki Maidens, Ellen Ripley & Rika Nonanaka. A Fatal Four Way Match. So, Be Sure To Follow/Favorite This Story To See Where It Will Continue, And Leave A Comment Letting Us Know What You Liked, What You Didn't Liked, And What You'd Like To See In Future Chapters. _


	2. Fatal Four Way Women's Tag Match

We cut to a split screen of two pre-recorded segments earlier in the night. To the left we see a black car pull up to the curb just outside of the NCW Arena. To the right of the screen we view a different image of a silver door somewhere within the bowels of the venue. Emerging from the black car is Mr. Pay-Per-View Christopher House. The door opens on the right screen as we see Crash Bandicoot entering. Chris reaches back into the car, pulling out a oblong black bag that may or may not hold inside a lethal lawn weapon. Crash is being followed closely behind by his sister Coco, who is pulling a small suit case on wheels. Chris closes the door of the car which speeds off into the setting sun, whipping his gym bag over the shoulder and approaching the main glass doors. Crash & Coco pass by the camera and continue down the hall, heading toward the locker room.

"Early today the two greatest world champions in NCW History arrived. They main event tonight's show yet again. But this time, they enter the ring for the final time." Joey states.

"And it'll be so great, we'll have to see it twice." Bennett declares.

"In fact, maybe three times." Critic chimes in.

"The reason? Because tonight folks, the most violent rivalry in fictional wrestling history will be contested in a Three Steps To Hell Match." Joey says. The split screens cuts to a match card showing the faces of the two icons. A steel cage graphic appears just behind their heads.

"It's a 2 out of 3 Falls match with horrific stipulations! The first fall will be decided within the confines of a steel cage!"

Lightning flashes on the screen, changing the background of the card to feature a still of various objects encrusted in barbed wire.

"My favorite stipulation, Barbed Wire Massacre! The second fall will be determined in what was their most violent match to date!" Critic exclaims.

"…should we question you liking that?" Bennett asks.

Lighing flashes upon the screen once more. The blinding white dissipates, revealing a microphone being held behind the two.

"OH S***, THEY'RE GONNA FIGHT OVER A PIPE BOMB!" Critic shouts in a complete over the top manner, almost so much its cringe worthy.

"No, you fool. I Quit Match." Bennett clears up.

"Oh."

"If We Have To Go To The Third Fall…And I Hope We Don't, We'll Decide The Rivalry Once And For All IN A I Quit Match. No Rules, No Boundaries, Just Got To Make Your Opponent Say I Quit." Joey addresses.

(Static Transition)

"This following bout is a Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match, one fall to a finish, twenty minute time limit. Your official is Macy Tarr." Holo announces. "Presently in the ring, at a combined weight of 260 lbs. They were the inaugural Women's Tag Team Champions, the latter is former World Women's Champion. Returning to Johnstown for one night only, they are Ellen Ripley & Rika Nonaka!"

Although at the bottom of the list of being most openly welcomed, the obscure but important footnote tag team are given a fair ovation upon the announcing of their names. Ripley cracks a small smile while Rika merely gives a off-handed wave. Shinjuku's Ice Queen puts one a straight face concealing any possible emotions of happiness.

"Rika….looks _thrilled_ to be here. I mean how much is she getting paid?" Bennett asked.

"I'd be terrified if she looked legitimately happy" Critic stated.

A long held guitar chord fades to life through the audio system of the NCW Arena, as the lights at the far rear of the runaway slowly engage in gold. When the music of Motorhead hits full blast, white takes over with flashing gold strobes elsewhere in_ the venue. _The silhouettes of the approaching tag team grow in size.

_Evolution Is A Mystery_

_Full Of Changes None-One Sees_

_Clock Makes A Full Of History_

_Don't Agree With What I Am_

_Tomorrow Becomes The Place To Be_

Velvet House is in full visual, with sight of her sister over the shoulder. A shower of boos pours down upon the sisters, though most of it might just be for sentimental value rather than being genuine. Lillian can be observed ceasing any eye contract with the crowd while he sister softly pumps her arms up to egg on the responses.

"From Peach Creek, USA. Weighing in tonight at accumulated mass of 265 lbs. The latter is a former Spirit & World Champion. Lillian & Velvet House, Team Whiteout!" Holo announces, Lillian noticeably being slightly stung back the lopsided accomplishments that Velvet merely smirks at.

"AND MY REIGN WAS THE BEST!" Velvet his seen shouting to some near her in the crowd.

"That's an argument you can make." Joey says, "Velvet House rose to prominence in NCW's first year. At a time when the Rookie Revolution ruled the Land of Carnage."

"Yes, most fondly remembered for that time they tore Korra's arm apart on live TV…..and then we got canned for awhile." Critic muttered. "Hey, that was my first night on the job, remember Joey?"

"For better and for worse…" Joey grumbles.

As the House sisters disperse into the ringside area, their anthem of march soon subsides. The full chorus of boos can been registered by those viewing from home. Each sister enters from a opposite side of the ring (North & South).

_Deep within the shadows, I'm the hungry wolf you fear_

_But I can see that you're the only evil creature here_

_Before you came we lived in peace but you brought us death_

_I sing my pain up to the moon but it's a waste of breath._

"I Don't Speak Human" by Omnia ushers cheers down to the floor of the NCW Arena. Green and blue lights fill the venue, covering the faces of the audience in a lush palette. Through the blinding lights the dark outlines of the next unit entering the contest can begin to be made out from the entryway.

"Now entering the arena, from the far past and future of Japan, weighing in this evening at 249 lbs. San, Nausicaa, The Miyazaki Maidens!" Holo announces, a touch of biased enthusiasm enlightening her tone.

"With NCW shuttered, the Maidens have been left in limbo. The last time they were in the ring, they had suffered a devastating lost to one of their opponents tonight." Joey states.

"Oh I feel so bad for them….not like they're filling the pockets with the cash of everyone here tonight or anything." Critic quips, alluding to the HSW moniker that's driving this entire show.

"And they booked themselves into a fatal four way….how stupid are they?" Bennett asked.

"Booking themselv-….this is a showcase of NCW's Women's Tag Division! I don't think they are trying to one up anyone." Joey reassures the home audience and his two color commentators.

The duo of Japanimation cinema symbols trek to the end of the aisle. San goes straight for the ring, her more outgoing partner takes the business of slapping hands with the crowd before entering the squared circle. The House sisters scoff at the reception, while Ripley & Rika stay in their corner quietly going over strategy.

As the music calmly fades, the last of the four anthems blasts into the ear lobes of all in attendance. Venom packed the tongues of the Johnstown Faithful for the arrival of the final team in the match.

(If I Could Only Be More Entranced)

(Chasing My Dreams Everyday)

(Ah, I Could Be Proud With My Flowing Tears)

"Beautiful Dreamer" by Kyōko Narumi sounds in the building, intensifying the ire of everyone. Pink and white strobes sparkle as the cameraman hurries up the ramp to meet the arriving pop idols. Elena emerges first, pointing her fingers toward her face to direct where she wishes all the attention to be. Sakura flanks her, fluffing out her long black hair.

"From Tokyo, Japan. Weighing in tonight at a combined total of 252 lbs. The former TWO TIME Women's Tag Team Champions. Sakura Hagiwara, Elena Miyazawa, Sweet Diva." Holo announces.

"The FINAL NCW Women's Tag Team Champions. "Joey adds.

"The GREATEST Women's Tag Team In NCW, Mind You." Critic declares. "Look At Them….There So…_STRONG_!"

"You know they're outfits place them few tads away from being soft hentai." Bennett deadpans.

"And You Know This how, Sir Otaku?" Critic asks.

"Okay, so the show is technically ranked as ecchi so-" Bennett started.

"And That Means What!?" Critic's voice screeches.

"Can we please NOT have this conversation on Live Pay-Per-View!" Joey pleads.

The two idols of pop drag their entrance out, walking at a elegantly slow pace to draw every ounce of revolt out of the Johnstown Faithful, in hopes to make them mute for the for coming bout. They take to circling opposite side of the ring, we see Sakura giving another fluff to her long black hair while sharply turning away from the thumbs down and middle fingers. The best friend come together on the far end of the apron opposite the ramp, stepping into the ring as the music dissipates.

"Poor Macy, has no chance in hell on keeping this entirely cohesive. Don't be shocked this all spills out four different ways within the first 5 minutes." Joey states, the bell sounding off seconds after.

As the teams switch to the outside, back to their respective corners, Lillian House & Rika Nonaka remain within.

"It appears we're having a stand off between women at arms." Critic points out.

"The question is, has Rika done something to piss Chris's sister off?" Critic asks.

The awkwardness of two Rookie Revolution members being in opposite corners is quickly apparent to the wrestlers and audience. It should be no surprise then that the match starts rather light, a tie up in the center of the ring that neither one gets an advantage on the other. Rika's leg skitters back a hair, before she rebuffs and pushes Lillian across the center and toward her own corner.

Rika soon has Lillian down to a knee, or more coordinated her to go to a knee…where she grabs hold of the arm! Cries for a lariat ring out throughout the building…

…

…

…

But Rika only grabs a pinky and twists it in the least most painful way.

"Aaaand, there's your answer, folks." Bennett sighs.

"Rika & Lillian just trolling over the fans here. So as long these two are legal in the ring we could be in for a feint fight." Joey announces over the boos that ring out in the building, with Lillian overselling like she just had her pinky cut off, Rika's eyes rolling at the audience.

But Rika finds a hand slapping on her back, a tag, she looks around and finds Ripley cutting Rika's time in the ring short. The crowd pops as Ripley pushes Rika aside, Macy verifying the tag, and Lillian is clobbered in the skull with a series of (open palm) fist strikes. Rika floats back to the outside, Lillian stumbling on her back trying to get to her feet as Ripley takes away any escape route.

"Ripley's Going To Crack The Dial To 11, I Fear!" Critic exclaims.

Ripley clutches far behind Lillian's back, throwing her back across the ring with an underhook suplex. Lillian's torso crunches upon impact with the canvas, landing in the corner of Sweet Diva who both step off the apron wanting no involvement with Ripley.

"Stay Clear!" Critic yells.

"Ripley's Ready To Take Lillian's Head O-" Joey states.

"No, I Mean For Ripley To Be As Far Away From Sweet Diva! They'll Claw Her To Shreds!" Critic finishes.

"Right…" Bennett deadpans.

Lillian's hand clutches the middle rope briefly before being whisked away with the rest of her body as Ripley tries what would be a vicious german suplex. But Lillian drags her heels making it difficult for Ripley to release for the throw. She manages to hide her foot behind Ripley's heel, forcing her to be surrendered or otherwise be tripped. Lillian creates separation by stepping off with right foot to chest.

Lillian briefly stuns Ripley with a slap right to the cheek and capitalizes with a half-ring clothesline. Ripley was off her feet for only a moment, but Lillian quickly latches upon the head and began raking it back while latching on a headlock.

Ripley still manages to power to a stance, staving off cries of "BORING" from the audience. But a knee to the jaw rattles Ripley back into the ropes. Lillian uses every inch of the canvas to put power behind a clothesline that flips Ripley over the ropes and down to the floor below.

"The underappreciated power of Lillian on display!" Joey exclaims.

"Underappreciated no more, Joey!" Critic adds.

Lillian points to her sister, giving her notice she's about to take part in the match. But a unexpected slap to the back of her wrist leaves Lillian confused and illegal in the ring as Elena Miyazawa & Sakura Hagiwara are both seen dropping to the floor. Elena is now legal in the match. She and Sakura ensure to exploit Lillian's damage, grabbing Ripley's hands and feet and careening her left side right into the steel barricade. The horror icon is rolled over the rim of the ring and upon the canvas, Elena following soon after. A disgruntled Lillian is taunted away by the far more reviled pop idol.

"Like vultures, they've come to finish the job." Joeys states, a tone of disgust.

"Oh, Joey-Joey-Joey, take that as a compliment for the Houses, not a insult." Bennett slyly chimes in.

Having a hold of the arm, Elena quickly snap stomps upon its vertex before trying to do the same with one of the legs. Ripley manages to kick Elena aback but Elena applies a waist lock and vies for a gutwrench suplex. Only being lifted a few feet, Ripley pivots and brings Elena back to the middle of the ring. Elena still manages to bat Ripley down to the canvas with a rough kick upon the back of the knee. Elena drops back to the canvas, pulling the right arm down and snapping it across her own knees for further effect.

"Elena trying to split Ripley's arm like kindlin!" Joey exclaims.

The pop idol capitalizes with a floury of stomps to Ripley's arm; effectively neutralizing it for the short run. Elena adding further damage by whipping Ripley shoulder's first into the post. Sakura is tagged quickly into the bout, Ripley being thrusted toward the ropes and upon recoiling is taken down by duo big boots to the jaw. Sakura claps her hands, clearly full of pep that the crowd lacks. She whips a elbow shot to the side of her target's head, and then spikes Ripley's forehead upon the idol's kneecap.

"Christ, that's gonna leave her ringing in pain!" Bennett pipes up.

Ripley was splayed upon her back, Sakura taking time to gloat right in her face. Whatever is shouted pinches a nerve that instinctually sends a fierce slap to Sakura's cheek, cheers briefly peak out of the audience.

"….maybe not the smartest idea, Sakura." Critic timidly whimpers.

"Smart, she doesn't know the word!" Bennett jibes.

Rages boils Sakura's blood, who yanks Ripley to her feet and casts her north with an heightened brutal suplex.

"And Sakura's Spine Is Reduced To Powder!" Joey shouts.

Rika is able to tag herself back into the thick of it, forcing Ripley to bail out. The Tamer bursts forth with a hand-formed axe hammer that Sakura groggily averts. Even though she favors her back, Sakura still goes for a Pele kick but only catches air, and Rika rebound from the ropes with a spinning kick to the hip that off balances the pop idol, who then is taken completely of her feet via a Front Flip Russian Leg Sweeper.

"Royal Pain!" Joey name drops the move, with Rika going for a cover…

1…

…

2…

…

Nah, kick out!

Rika rushes toward the ropes, hoping for momentum that'll give lift for a leg drop. But Sakura rolls out of the damage path.

"A little bump that'll bruise Rika, not gonna keep her still for long." Critic observes as Rika is soon to her feet again, quickly grappling the face of Sakura. The pop idol gives a thumb to the eye to break free, gets some safe space between her and the Ice Queen of a Tamer.

Rika is hunch over, hands to knees, but raising her head reveals eyes screaming "Irate!". She charges full of spite at Sakura who quickly falls back in panic knowing she's in trouble, and purposefully tags in Nausicaa!

"RETREAT, RETREAT!" Critic exclaims.

"Tagging In An Arch Rival, LOOK OUT!" Joey shouts.

Nausicaa has no time to react, Sakura darts out of the way and a bicycle kick intending. For the pop idol instead collides into the One Clad In Blue's nose. A sickening thud is heard upon her body's impact with the floor!

"Oh My God!" Joey exclaims.

San Is Furious, throwing a punch that catches Rika square in the face, popular with the crowd but unfavorable in the refs eyes. San jumps off the turnbuckles and drives her feet into Rika's chest, the dropkick extremely powerful!

"Get San Out Of There, She's Not The Legal Partner!" Critic hollers.

"Easier Said Then Done, After The Blow Nausicaa Took!" Joey defends as San punches on Rika over and over. Macy tries to restore some order but Ripley jumps in, seconds later Team Whiteout hops in. San is pried off, but Lillian ensures to give a cheap shot to Ripley that is responded with a painful kick to the skull. Velvet punches Ripley square in the ace, Ripley pulling her down by the shoulders. Rika tires to keep her friend from harming her partner, San grabs Rika and tosses her over the rope and into the arms of Elena who collapses to the floor.

"Maidens! (HOUSES, HOUSES, HOUSES) Maidens! (HOUSES, HOUSES, HOUSES)!" Chants split up the crowd. Majority loyal to the Maidens but fierce outcropping remain loyal to Whiteout.

"I mean we can't act like we didn't see this break down coming, so many egos in one ring!" Critic exclaims.

"Like a damn ticking time bomb." Joey adds.

"Hiromu Is Here!?" Bennett sarcastically asks, spurred on by Joey's statement.

"Shut Up, Get Serious." Critic spats.

San is thrown between the ropes and out in the aisle by Ripley & Lillian. The two lock eyes, realizing they're not each other's partners and lets the fist-o-cuffs fly briefly until Velvet slants the numbers against the Nostromo's Lone Survivor. She's sent over the top rope and drops onto San, her legs giving form the quickly added weight.

Elena is in clear pain, something in her back has been shaken violently out of place. Hunched over on her knees, she spitefully adds an additional dent to Rika's skull with a punch. Rika responds by bashing the side of Elena's skull into the barricade, the crowd echoing the chicken into feeling the viewers at home are feeling. The Tamer is to her feet, tugging Elena toward the aisle with hopes to recklessly toss her into another barricade….

…

…

…

BUT BECOME CUSHIONS FOR THE TWIN AXE HAMMERS VELVET AND LILLIAN DROP FROM THE TOP OF THE WESTERN POSTS!

"Five Minutes Have Transpired, Fifteen Remain!" Holo shouts over the crowd.

"Signaling The Time Stamp By Dual Axe Hammers!" Joey shouts.

"Is Elena Okay!?" Critic cries out.

The crowd begins the drum their feet to the floor, smacking the barricades t create something near a snare drumming for attention. The Houses are quick to their feet, Ripley starts to stand and throws a punch and one. Sakura has now rushed (limped-rushed) to the other side to aid her fallen friend. Elena is just rising….

….

…

….

…

…

AND ALL FIVE SIX ARE DOWN FROM SPRINGBOARD PLANCHA BY NAUSICAA ONTO THEM ALL, LEGS GIVE, BODIES PILE DOWN UPON ONE ANOTHER, BUT THE CROWD'S VOLUME SOARS!

"HOLY S***! HOLY S***! Holy S***! NC-Dub! NC-Dub! NC-DUB!"

"…no, not now, no, Doug…" Bennett deadpans.

"….OH MY GOD!" Joey shrieks.

Nausicaa stumbles off the pile of humanity, but still find her footing. Double checks to ensure San is okay, who gives a lone thumbs up. Princess Mononoke finds Rika out of the pile, throwing her back toward the squared circle. The Maidens roll her back tiny the ring, Nausicaa sliding in pursuit.

"I Can't Believe That Chaos Restored Order!" Bennett exclaims

Nausicaa goes for the pin…

1…

…

2…

…

Rika Kicks Out!

"But Not Enough To Put Rika Away" Joey states.

Nausicaa splays her legs over her foe, grabbing the arm and bending it like a chicken wing. Rika realizes the predicament she is nearing, and rolls into the knee to push Nausicaa off balance. Nausicaa scampers back to her feet, trying to rush back and slides for a baseball slide but nothing to gain. Rika back peddles, ending into the ropes and rushes back with a lariat that Nausicaa slides under the arm. Nausicaa executes a double knee back breaker that clenched the Tamer's teeth tight.

"Knees Cutting Into The Spinal Column Like Razors!" Joey exclaims.

"Or Rika's just that freaking weak." Critic quips.

"She's not flatlined like your darling idols on the outside." Bennett adds.

Once more Nausicaa goes for the arm, chickenwing applied yet again. But this time Rika drops to the canvas, causing Nausicaa to tumble down shoulders first to the mat. Nausica uncoils back to a stance, ducking sharply under a discus lariat, leaping and tagging San into the bout.

"And You Can Legally Beat The Crap Out Of Her, San!" Critic exclaims as Princess Mononoke goes for a springboard, pops up and off the top rope and flattens Rika with a seated senton. She rolls through the impact, rushing back to her feet and bee-lining for speed toward the southwest corner, they're she steps off of the collarbone of poor Sakura who had just climbed back to the apron only to fall off once more…

…

…

…

Rebounding With A Springboard Knee Drop Right To Rika's Skull!

"And now the arms begin weaving around Rika's neck, cutting off the air passage!" Critic points out…

….

…

…

…

As San Applies The Pentagram Choke To Rika!

"The Urufu Rokku Is Locked In!" Joey declares, the match seemingly over

…

…

…

…

…

FOR ALL OF FIVE SECONDS, as Ripley bee-lines in and breaks the submission loose!

"Ripley Salvages The Bout For All!" Bennett exclaims.

"GROW EXTRA EYES! GROW EXTRA EYES! GROW EXTRA EYES!" A section of the crowd shout at the referee, Macy.

Rika is purposefully pushed aside to safety by her partner, as Ripley yanks San back to her feet. But whatever she intended to do is halted by Nausicaa clubbing her with palms to the neck's rear! Ripley is hunched over, peeled back in a arc by Nausicaa. Somewhere a smack is heard, while San piggybacks up onto the turnbuckle of her corner….

…

…

…

…

…

DOUBLE FOOT STOMP TO THE RIB CAGES OF RIPLEY!

"Maidens Take Ripley Out!" Joey declares.

But the rather redundant move had let something slip, as Elena (we just heard her tagging herself in from Rika) bursts in and takes BOTH NAUSICAA AND SAN down with a dropkick, one foot per Maiden!

"And Elena Just Sent Them Back To The 20th Century!" Critic shouts with joy.

"Joy-bunnies." Bennett mutters.

Elena kicks the trash under the ropes, Nausicaa returning to the floor again tonight (We can also see Ripley staggering around the ring to get back to her respective corner). Elena tries to keep as much distance from her and San, extending her arm as far and awkwardly as she could as if she was picking up a filled garbage bag.

"I'll Give Elena One Thing, She's Single-Handedly Changed The Complexity Of The Match In A Heartbeat." Joey says.

"F*** HER UP SAN, F*** HER UP! F*** HER UP SAN, F*** HER UP!" The crowd chants, hoping for the Maiden to come back to life and exact revenge.

Sakura slowly joins her friend; San lashes out at Elena with a fist that had no exact destination.

The pop idols give jabs to San's abdomen, before lifting her parallel to the mat before DROPPING HER WITH A DOUBLE SIDEWALK SLAM!

"The Sidewalk Slam Going To End It!" Bennett believes.

"Ended the crowd, smothered them and giving us PEACE!" Critic exclaims.

Both Elena & Sakura rush across the ring, rebounding and execute duel leg drops to the head and abdomen of the fallen Princess, before Sakura guards Elena's bid at a cover…

1…

…

…

…

2..

…

…

…

Velvet & Lillian Rush Throw The Defense, Breaking Up The Pin, Saving The Match For Themselves!

"…Oh COME ON, HOW WEAK ARE YOU SAKURA!?" Critic shouts, seemingly turning upon his favorites in the match.

"Not As Weak As Pac-Man Jones." Bennett adds. "If That Makes You Feel Better."

Sakura was down to the mat, run over by the sisters who were dragging Elena away from San and whipping her spine first into the northwest turnbuckles.

Macy's insistence for order is quenched by Velvet briefly stepping out of the ropes, tagging the shoulder of the dazed pop idol, before stepping back to deal with the Wolf Girl.

"Velvet now makes herself legal in the match." Joey narrates.

"She's going to pick apart what's left of San." Bennett states.

San lunges, but kept from doing any damage. The moccasin covered feet are trapped by Velvet's foot, twisting and tugging the torso as far it can go.

"And Now Poor San's Caught In A Octopus Stretch!" Joey exclaims.

"Ouch, the strain on the muscles!" Critic points out.

Four wrenches to the neck exasperate the ligaments within the stomach and back of San. Over and over, Velvet pulls and tries to get San to submit.

"San's Going To Be Gassed." Critic adds.

"But She's Not Quitting!" Bennett observes.

Realizing San won't give in, Velvet decides instead to toss her across the ring with a hip toss. The pelvis takes the brunt of the impact only spiking San's threshold of pain. Velvet quickly cuts the space away, pummeling left and rights into the head and abdomen of her opponent. Referee Tarr is soon over and counting out Velvet to give some space.

"Ah yes, placing order in a lawless federation." Critic quips. "Works well ALL the F'N Time!"

Velvet soon backs off, now in Macy's face whose drawn from what is quickly developing behind her back.

"Oh Come On, TURN AROUND MACY!" Joey shouts.

Lillian swiftly weaves her hands around San's jaw, cracking the back of her cranium repeatedly into the turnbuckle. Nausicaa darts into the ring to deal with the matter, but is stopped by Macy who tries to return the match to a even playing field.

"F*** THE HOUSES! F*** THE HOUSES! F**** THE HOUSES!"

"Those Who Find The Loopholes In Life Are Going To Last The Longest, Joey!" Critic declares.

"Doesn't Make It The Right Move In Life!" Joey exclaims.

"F*** Being Right!" Critic shouts.

San is being lifted off her toes, Lillian heaving with all her power and strangling the Wolf Girl with both arms tightly wrapped around the neck, esophagus being sealed off.

"Irony with the choke." Bennett observes.

Velvet delivers a half ring rushed kick to rattle San's brains. The ref at last her eyes back on the action but too late, as Velvet tightens up on SAN's wrists, raising her back off the mat before cutting her down with the Straight Jacket Sitout Rear Mat Slam!

"Skyliner!...Dammit!" Joey frustratingly calls as San is folded up for the pin…

1…

….

…

…

2…

…

…

…

THR-ELENA AND NAUSICAA BOTH DIVE TO BREAK THE PIN!

"Look At This!" Joey exclaims. 

Both had lunged in with far different opinions but achieved the same goal.

"A First I Ever Saw, Maiden & Sweet Diva Co-existing!" Bennett exclaims.

"Well The World's Doomed Now!" Critic hollers.

The match was continuing onward, but Elena was quick to deal a cheap slap to Nausicaa which was responded with a forearm to the head. They battle to their feet, their exchange soon spilling back out on the floor and out of view.

"Nausicaa Attracted To Her Love, The Floor." Critic quips.

"Bringing Us Back To Velvet, Whose The Legal Woman." Joey states, readjusting focus back to the primary match.

Velvet is frustrated but still determined to finish the match off by beating San. But as she tries to grapple the fallen Wolf Girl channels the last of her power in a volatile kick that throws Velvet off and into the turnbuckles.

_SMACK_!

Sakura exacts some revenge for her team, forcefully tagging Velvet out of the contest. She quickly darts at the feeble San who is brought down by a clothesline, and soon thrown about with a suplex. But Lillian takes the opportunity and tags in.

"It's Looks To Be House vs. Diva To Finish This!" Bennett exclaims.

Both foes side swipe in mid ring with their own clothesline's, Lillian getting the advantage and clobbering Sakura in the head. Sakura retorts with a attempted eye rake, that Lillian gives a response in a gusty head butted that sickeningly rattles both.

"OOOH! THE PAIN!" Critic shrieks.

"No Amount Of Carnage Can EVER Reach The Levels Of Pain From Accidently Headbutts!" Joey shouts.

Lillian steps forward, but his dropped to the canvas with a vicious shoot kick to the forehead. Sakura is still clutching her temple, probably dealing with that ringing one gets with a headache, but sympathies are batted when she kicks Lillian while she's down. Lillian soon washes ashore at the Rika & Ripley corner, where Rika instinctively leaps over and tags herself in, replacing her Rookie Revolution sister.

"Wait, Now Rika Tagging Herself In!" Joey comments, "Can't Tell If Lillian Is Surprised Or Not."

"Regardless, Sakura looks to not want to take any chances with Rika again." Bennett states, as

Sakura takes one step back, widening stance to resist any power from Rika's presumed attack. But Rika's rush In is a feint. Sakura finds her eyes dazing at the lights hanging from the roof thanks to a swift legsweep taking her ankles away.

"Sakura you best be getting up, not a good place to be!" Critic exclaims.

Rika latches to Sakura's jaw, squeezing tight and prying it from the neck with a Tamed By Greatness (Cross-Armed Anaconda Vise). Sakura's feet toss about frantically reaching for salvation for a bottom rope she just can't seem to catch. Face turns red, Rika continues to clasp the hold as Macy is in position to see if there are any signs the pop idol is bowing out.

"Will She Tap, Will She Tap!?" Joey exclaims.

"I Did Say She's Stronger Than Pac-Man So…I Give Her Five Seconds!" Bennett declares.

"Wait, See That?" Critic asks about something off camera.

To Rika' surprise, the One Clad In Blue is darting into the ring, with no blockade from the referee. It appears Nausicaa managed to lean over and tag to the bottom of one of Sakura's thrashing boots.

"Nausicaa's Now The Legal Opponent!" Joey shouts.

"Rika Doesn't Understand!" Bennett points out, Rika refusing to loosen the Vise. As such, Nausicaa hauls both women halfway across before attempting a suplex.

"Suplex?" Bennett asks.

"No!" Critic shouts, as its clear Nausicaa just doesn't have the strength to do such a power move to both…

…

…

…

…

But San Joins In, Grabbing Rika's Shoulders!

….  
….

….  
…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

As The Maidens Execute A Double Bridging Suplex That Pins Rika And Sends Sakura Sliding Out Of The Ring!

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

RIPLEY DARTS IN, BREAKS UP THE PIN, KICKING NAUSICAA WITH A BASEBALL SLIDE TO THE RIBS!

"Ripley Refusing To Let The Match Slip!" Bennett shouts.

The Bridge Collapses, Rika Rolls Away Slightly! San Is Groggy To Her Feet And Throws A Punch That Misses, Ripley Kicking The Wolf Girl In The Gut And Executing A DDT! As Ripley Pulls Nausicaa Up, She's Grabbed By The Hair By Velvet & Lillian! The Houses Yank Her Spine Parallel With The Canvas, Before Lillian Springboards And Lands KNEES FIRST Upon The Ribs Of Ripley, The Bridge Breaks, And Ripley Is Out Of Commission!

"And THAT…Is The Most Complex Way Of Receiving Broken Ribs!" Critic declares.

"10 Minutes Have Elapsed, 10 Remain." Holo's voice echoes in the back of everyone's ears. But focus is directed for the big boot from Sakura that collides to the right of Velvet's skull! Lillian gets back to her feet, and swings fists at a lunging Elena. Elena corners Lillian and deals several stiff knees to the jaw. Elena whips her across into Sakura's clutches, Lillian's arm yanked back and clamps the chicken-wing to throw the _Misaki_ _Special_!

"And Of course through all of this, the referee is verbally trying to bring order!" Joey points out, with Macy's words eventually leading to Elena getting confrontational with her.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! YOU WANT FAIR, THERE'S FAIR!" Elena shouts, being backed out of the ring, where she quickly tags a very dazed Rika who was trying to get back to her feet.

"See! Sweet Diva Know The Rules! They're Experts!" Critic declares as Rika is shoved out of the way by Elena…

…

…

…

AND SAN (able to climb up the turnbuckle of the Divas corner unoccupied) JUMPS ON THE BACK OF ELENA!

"GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF!" Critic shouts.

"San's Latching Down With The Last Fumes Of Energy She Got!" Bennett exclaims.

Elena is Thrown Off Balance, Drops To The Canvas. The Wolf Girl Continues Clamping Down Around Her Neck With Everything She's Got! Sakura Rushes Over, Prying Her Off And Viciously Throwing San Ribs First Into The Turnbuckles!

"OH! THE RIBS, THE RIBS!" Joey shouts, evoking the pain San must feel.

"We Shall Dub This Match Rib Torture Porn!" Critic jokingly declares.

San Drops To The Canvas, Arms Over Ribs As She Slowly Tries To Roll Away. But Sakura Wishes To Add Further Salt To The Wound, And Pulls Her Back Into The Center Of The Ring. Sakura Drills San Square Upon The Bridge Of The Nose. Elena clutches at her throat as she tries to get to her feet, and looks to also be wanting to get in on methodically tearing San down….

….

…

…

BUT NAUSICAA HURRIES TO THE RESCUE, DELIVERING A DOUBLE DROPKICK AFTER SPRINGBOARDING OVER THE TOP ROPE! SAKURA'S SENT CLEAR ACROSS THE RING!

"Nausicaa Boosting The Odds!" Bennett exclaims.

"And Booting Sakura!" Joey adds.

Nausicaa is on equally shaky legs as Elena, who tries to undermine Nausicaa's safe. Both exchange a series of punches, but Elena feints a final punch and instead kicks Nausicaa in the abdomen.

"Nausicaa Dropping To The Canvas!" Critic shouts.

"But WAIT!" Joey breaks through, as Sakura tries to smother Nausicaa's face to her knee but Nausicaa drops down to the mat, hooking her arms around Elena's leg and rolls her into a pin!

1…

…

…

…

2..

…

…

…

3!

"SHE GOT THEM!" Joey screams the only way he can.

Elena Kicks Nausicaa Off, Who Soon Dips Back Out To The Floor! But Its Too Late For The Kickout, As The Bell Rings Signaling A Conclusion To The Contest.

"Your Victors Of The Contest AT 11:24, The Miyazaki Maidens!" Holo announces.

"The Maidens Are Victorious Here! They Beat Three Of The Toughtest Tag Teams In NCW History!" Bennett exclaims.

"More Importantly, They Did It By Pinning One Of The Members Of Sweet Diva!" Joey makes aware.

"Yeah, Yeah, we get it. Wasn't like this was for a title or anything." Critic mutters.

Elena Sits Up, Embarrassed Shock Is What Best Is Described Upon Her Face. Sakura rushes in trying to argue a kickout that the Ref repeatedly rebuffs as being far too late.

Nausicaa takes San in a hug outside of the ring, even if her aggressive friend seems less than happy to reciprocate. They began slowly side stepping back against one of the barricades where thrones of fans partially wash over their shoulders.

Sakura soon melts to her knees….and SMACKS her hands into the canvas, enraged she had lost to 'dirt'. Elena tries to say something about "ITS…ITS JUST ONE SIMPLE LOSS…", which further riles up Sakura.

Velvet & Lillian are both curled over, now letting their wounds fully ache now that the match is at an end. Velvet face is blurred in the distance, but is clearly rolling her eyes at the sight of Sweet Diva having a 'traumatic heartbreak' over the loss.

"Oh quite your whining, I feel more upset for the Houses loosing then you." Bennett asserts.

"…cold…HEARTLESS BASTARD you are." Critic spats at Bennett.

"I don't hear anyone here supporting your 'World's Greatest Tag Team'." Bennett retaliates with.

The Maidens now are beginning to make their exit out of the arena, heading back of the aisle. We can see vaguely beyond them Rika, whose abandoned her one night partner, and just about to enter the gorilla position beyond the bleachers. Nausicaa gives a soft wave to the crowd before both turn to walk normally out of the spotlight.

As the Maidens theme dissolves once more, we can hear a portion of the crowd letting their rose tinted glasses slide to give a honest chant of "Thank You Houses! Thank You Houses! Thank You Houses", as presumably Team Whiteout make their final exit from the NCW Arena. But whatever is occurring in the arena is covered by the graphics for the next match card….The Ultimate X Match.


	3. Ultimate X

_A Friendly Notice. This Match Does Not Have Any Commentary And Is Presented In Its Raw Live Form. I Apologize For This Inconvenience, But Just Was Not Pleased With The Commentary I Had Initially Written For It. I Hope You Still Enjoy The Upcoming Match. _

"This upcoming bout is the Ultimate X Match, with no time limit." Holo announces, we see the steel structure has been set in place, concealing parts of the ring and making the fans in the cheap seats realize why its called "the cheap seats".

"WHAT ARE THEY EVEN FIGHTING FOR!?" a fan shouts, pointing out the obvious that nothing of value hung from the middle of the structure, just a blue X, to which Holo can be seen mouthing "nothing" with a sarcastic grin, giving off a few laughs.

_Dirty, Sexy, Slinky Thing_

_Power Over All With The Love You Bring_

_Spinning From Your Mind Control_

_Shuffling Around This Deep Deep Hole_

The arena goes dark as white and orange strobes pulse light out down the narrow aisle leading from backstage to ring, illuminating the tops of fans' heads that sit nearby. Through the narrow crevasse emerges the always entertaining, sheepish ladies' man dressed in black and white trunks and pads and a black vest still marked with the TRS symbol.

_All I Ever Really Want I Never Get_

_All I Ever Really Thought I Never Said It_

_Dull Myself On Whiskey And Wine To Just Forget It_

_Baby You Won't Leave Me Alone_

"Introducing First, From Tremorton USA, weighing in tonight at 199 lbs. BRAD CARBUNKLE!" Holo announces.

A bit of condensation on the lens blurs the image of Brad, briefly bathing him in smudgy orange light from the sources in the ceiling. Seeing a cluster of fans near the barricade, he extends his hand out…only to recoil it back and brush up the side of his hair. He lifts up to the ledge of the ring apron, arms hook to the ropes to observe down upon the those in the closet seats before rolling over the top and into the ring. Brad gives one final stand, this for the hard camera, before tearing the jacket away and letting it disappear to the floor below.

_(Wanna Be The Biggest Dreamer)_

_(Running Full Speed Through)_

_(Both The Future And The Present)_

Whites, Greens & Yellows pulsate against the inner surface of the NCW Arena, alternating at a heightened pace. A bit of fog is quickly generated to float out from the entryway, making a far better background to contrast with the dark silhouette that's emerging. The Third-In-Line Gogglehead comes into full light, to a pacific ovation. The reflection of the strobes above glint off the goggles, he's dressed exact to how you'd expect to see him.

"From Shinjuku, Japan, weighing in at 129 lbs. Former NCW Television Champion. THE Digimon Tamer, Takato Matsuki!" Holo announces.

_(Big And Bigger Biggest Dreamer)_

_(Dreaming Is The Start Of Everything)_

_(That's The Answer)_

_(I'll Fly Further Than Anyone)_

_(Through All The Tomorrows!) _

Takato makes a brisk approach, sliding under the ropes before popping up from the canvas. He beelines toward the opposite ropes, letting the tautness of the strands catch him and bounce back to a vertical stance. The blue jacket is unzipped, casually revealing his black & blue NCW shirt on underneath as his anthem fades into the white noise of the crowd.

_GET READY TO FLY!_

The hard camera chaotically whips from ring to entry way, before a crude cut shifts us to the POV of one of the mobile camera near the mouth of the entry way.

_I AM, I AM_

_I AM, I AM_

Bursting through the fog that's pumped out into the entry aisle. The smoke is then whipped to create the indentation of the man whose just rushed out upon the ramp. Donning a blue and silver hoodie vest, the top is pulled back to reveal the wrestlers face.

"From Chicago, Illinois. Weighing in tonight at 192 pounds. Former Combat Champion, Former Hypersonic Champion, and Former NCW World Heavyweight Champion! DREW CAGE!" Holo announces, receiving three quarter cheers of the crowd.

Drew however does not advance to the squared circle. He rather raises his hand and points back to the entry way behind him. His music cuts, awkward chatter in its place…

…

…

…

…

…

_I Bet You Thought That I Would Lay Down And Die_

_OH NO!_

Powerful riffs from the electric guitar & drums from Goodbye June blast through the loudspeakers. The lights twitch from purple to bright white, fog conceals the entry gap once more. The crowd erupts into a pop when Drew's brother sprints out into the open for everyone to see.

"Also, from Chicago, Illinois. Weighing in at 185 lbs. The 2017 Shining Star Of The Year. ZAAAACH CAGE!" Holo announces.

Both brothers show a sign of respect and look to unite at least for these few minutes before the contest. Fists are bumped before they walk in unison down the ramp toward the ring. The Cage Brothers take to opposite ends of the ring, as Zach and Drew both eagerly shake the hands of the fans leaning over the barricade. They regroup in the ring, taking to opposite corners to pose for the paying audience.

The anthem of Zach subsides, and both slowly drop down to the canvas. Three of the four participants now fill the ring, Brad now taking to the outside where he is all alone.

A metal strum cuts the electricity of the crowd with a knife, as the audio levels for the crowd's vocals clinch its all-time high thus far in the night. The house lights are turned on, as all that's needed for effect is the audience's anticipation & the iconic track.

_RE-_

_-SPECT_

_WALK_

_WHATDIDYA SAY!?_

_R-_

_-SPECT_

_WALK_

_ARE YOU TALKIN TO ME!?_

"Accompanied To The Ring By Opal. From Republic City. Weighing In Tonight At 234 Lbs. Former Television Champion, Former Tag Team Champion, The Longest Reigning Hypersonic Champion In History….BOOOOOOOLIIIIIN!"

Bolin emerges into the spotlight, being flanked by his airbending sweetheart. He takes his time approaching the ring, casually shaking a fan's hand here and there. The deafening chanting of the simple chorus fills the air, its contagious.

_RE-_

_-SPECT_

_WALK_

_WHATDIDYA SAY!?_

_R-_

_-SPECT_

_WALK_

_ARE YOU TALKIN TO ME!?_

Once everyone has been satisfied with pumping their thumbs down at themselves, Bolin slips between the ropes and into the ring. Pantera fades away, leaving the sounds of a pumped crowd. Brad can been seen sheepishly re-entering the ring, now all five participants fill the squared circle. Eyes lock on the X dangling from the cross-section of the steel structure that gives the match its name.

When the bell sounds to signal the start, there's hesitation in all five in the ring. Everyone is trying to see what each others move are. Brad becomes a orange blur, rushing to the nearest truss he could possibly scale. The other four rush in a mob to stop him, grasping for Brad's legs. Drew manages to get hold, pulling Brad down to Zach's clutches as Takato & Bolin break off into their own scrap opposite end of the ring.

Brad's whipped clear across the ring, before rebounding into a attempted double suplex. But he manages to slide down the back of the Cage brothers, rebounding off the ropes for a crossbody. But the strength of both Zach & Drew catches Brad and they drop him with a double flapjack. Takato is seen back jumping over Brad's body, trying to retreat from Bolin who manages to grab hold of him and whipping him clean across the ropes in the northwest region of the ring. Bolin doesn't take time to think, and instinctively runs to the ropes and Springboard Out And Down Onto Takato With A Plancha!

Brad dips out of the ring before the Cages could get their hands on him again. Zach is seen peering up at the X briefly, before Drew directs his attention to the steel trusses. Both of the Cages hurry up the turnbuckle, swiveling around the trusses…

….

…

…

…

…

AND ATTEMPT TWIN DROPKICKS, BUT BRAD STUMBLES BACK, FEET COLLIDE INTO FEET IN A NASTY FALL OUT INTO THE AISLE!

"WHAT WERE YA THINKING! WHAT WERE YA THINKING! WHAT WERE YA THINKING!" The crowd chants.

Brad stumbles till gaining firm footing, dashing back into the ring seeing nobody else in sight. But upon entry he is kicked in the side of the head by Bolin who had barreled between the ropes before skidding with the baseball kick slanted.

Bolin knows Brad is far from being neutralized, as he rebounds and tries to use the weight of himself to smash him. Brad, however, manages to bow his spine, Bolin's momentum takes him flying into the ropes. The Whole Damn Deal soon has his face curled into the three quarter facelock, yanked into the center of the ring before being spun down with a neckbreaker.

The playing field is wiped clean once more, as Brad staggers toward the northeast corner of the ring, and gets a foot on the steel truss of the Ultimate X structure…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT A STEEL CHAIR CRACKS OVER HIS SPINE, COLLAPSING HIM UPON THE TURNBUCKLE!

Takato has returned to his old dependence on chairs, as he SMACKS Brad once again, this time causing him to teeter off the buckle and down on the mat.

The chair is ditched to the floor, Takato uses the ropes to launch himself high in the air, before tucking Brad's head under the arm and drilling it into the canvas via a springboard DDT!

As Temorton's Finest cloaks his head in arms for protection, Takato eyes the X and makes a bee-line for the nearest truss. But he's not the only one scaling, as we see Drew hops to the ring apron, and pursues after Takato. Takato's hand reaches for the wire, but his leg now is in the hands of Drew. Takato breaks free, kicking Drew dead in the skull and frantically shuffles his hands along the wire, closer and closer to the middle…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT ZACH SPRINGBOARDS OFF THE ROPES! He Clasps To Takato's Waist, Hoping To Literally Weigh Him Down. Unable to move, he tries to shake Zach away but to no avail. Zach's grip gives, drops down to ring level but is still in good reach. He yanks at Takato's legs and Pries Him From The Wire, On His Shoulders Seated…FOR A POWERBOMB INTO A ROUNDHOUSE KICK FROM DREW TO TAKATO'S BACK!

The brothers realize their the only two left standing, meaning there the only two who can reach the X at this juncture. Zach seems to say something to his brother, possibly along the lines of "Last On There Is A…" before the two rush to opposite corners of the ring. They are in no time climbing the truss, Zach is the first to have a hand on the wire, but Drew is not too far behind.

A new threat emerges for Drew, that of Bolin, who has shaken the cob webs from his brain and is now on the southwest turnbuckle just behind Drew. Drew hurries away, closer to the X, but Bolin gives chase across the wire. Kicks are exchanged to each others hips and back that don't do too much.

Zach is free of this conundrum, a hand scrapes the X. He got to inch closer, now the hand is firmly on the X…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

BUT BRAD SPOIL IT ALL BY GRABBING HOLD OF ZACH'S LEGS, AND YANKS HIM DOWN, SHOULDERS FIRST TO THE CANVAS!

Moments later, Drew looses his grip form the wire, but exacts revenge for his brother when he grabs Brad's head during freefall and HITS THE CAGE KO!

As the building rocks from the crowd's gasps, Bolin sees a clear path to the X as he shuffles over, all fours wrapped around the wire. But as he covers the X with his torso, we can see Takato up on his feet with chair back in hand. The chair is used for a foot stool as Takato leaps up and clasps to Bolin's sides. Bolin tries to shake Takato off to no avail, Takato locks his arms around Bolin's legs and is looking to size him up for something. The chair is just below both, it's back shooting up and threatening to break one of their bodies in two.

Takato's tugging proves initially valuable, THERE IN FREE FALL!...

…

…

…

…

…

BUT BOLIN LOCKS HIS LEGS AROUND TAKATO'S NECK, HURRICANRANA MID AIR THAT LAUNCHES TAKATO ACROSS THE RING!

Both Land On Opposite Ends Of The Squared Circle! Takato's Flat Out On His Face, Bolin Upon His Back, The Chair Still Stands IN The Middle!

"NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB!" The crowd hollers.

A few moments are needed for calculating all that just happened, before Bolin starts pushing off from the canvas. Right leg quivers, ropes are there to support him back to a stance. Zach is also back on his feet, cut from the rest of the ring by the partition of the ropes. Bolin rushes toward Zach, but Zach springboard from the left of the ring, floating high over! Zach drops and rolls, hurrying to his feet where he's met with a diving kick off the turnbuckle by Bolin!

Bolin teeters after landing, visibly still shaken by the impromptu hurricanrana. Zach crawls down to the bottom of the ring for assistance from the ropes. Drew is in the northeast corner of the ring, a foot upon Bret's rope (2nd rope). Bolin stumbles over, but Drew lets him eat a couple elbows. Drew smashes his forearm square into Bolin's temple, space now created for the former World Champion to rush up the turnbuckle and Fall Upon The Whole Damn Deal With The Fallen Soul (Moonsault To A Standing Foe)!

As Drew kicks Bolin out to the floor, we can see behind him the stand out orange hair of Brad, as we eventually get to see he's scaling up the southwestern truss support. Rather than give chase up the truss, Drew bolts to the southeastern truss and hopes he can outpace him.

As he climbs though, his brother bypasses him. Zach's back on his feet, and far quicker than Drew! Zach's to the wire, inch-worming rapidly toward the X head first while Brad shuffles along. Brad jabs the bottom of his shoe into Zach's cranium, but he holds on. Drew is now on the wire and shuffling near.

Brad fires with another thrust of the boot; undeterred, his palm claps around a corner of the X! Brad kicks for a third time, the body of Zach PLUNGES!...UNTIL HE GRABS HOLD OF THE X! Now dangling dead center in the ring, his hands fixed around the locking mechanism! Brad scrambles closer, Zach hands frantically go to work!

…

…

…

…

…

TAKATO SPRINBOARDS OFF THE ROPES AND CLINGS TO THE NORTHWESTERN WIRE! He Shimmies Over, Brad Continues To Kick At Zach's Upper Body…

…

…

…

…

THE GOGGLED TAMER SWINGS FROM PARALLEL TO PERPENDICULAR, BOTH LEGS EXTEND OUT INTO ZACH'S GUT! ZACH DROPS TO THE CANVAS, WITHIN NORTHEASTERN CORNER!

Drew And Brad Clash Now High In The Air, Over The X In The Center Of The Ring! Fists And Kicks Go Back And Forth, Occasional Reaches Are Made For The Prize! But eventually something dawned on both there mines….why hadn't they felt the offense from Takato yet?...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND THAT WAS BECAUSE HE HAD CLIMBED AROUND AND ON TOP OF THE TRUSSES!

Takato Was Standing High Above The Ring, Eye Level With The Fans In The Cheapest Of Seats! He Cautiously Moves His Feet From Steel Bar To Steel Bar, Until Being Dead Above The X! Drew & Brad's Eyes Catch Hold Of The Tamer…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

AS HE DROPS BACK FIRST UPON THE X, SHAKING THE WIRES VIGOURSLY FROM THE IMPACT AND CAUSING BOTH OF HIS OPPONENTS TO LOOSE THEIR GRIP AND PLUMMET DOWN TO THE CANVAS!

"F***ING MADMAN! F***ING MADMAN! F***ING MADMAN!" The crowd shouts at Takato, who hooks his legs so he hangs like a monkey, looking upside down at the X as he starts pulling at the locking mechanism to get it free!

We can see Zach's groggily trying to get up, wanting back in the fight, but his orientation is completely off center. Bolin Hands Are Clinging To The Top Rope From The Outisde, He Is Up On The Eastern Apron! LEAPS LIKE A FROG OFF THE BUNGY ROPE, Claps To Takato's Waist! Bolin's Grip Slackens, But His Hands Stretch Takato's Abdomen, Takato Who is Still Upside Down…

…

…

…

…

…

UNTIL BEING TORN FROM THE ROPES AS ZACH CHARGES OUT OF THE CORNER AND HITS A VERY HIGH ENZUGIRI THAT HITS THE SIDE OF BOTH BOLIN & TAKATO'S HEADS, BOLIN FALLING, GRAVITY CREATES A IMPROMPTU BRAINBUSTER THAT SPIKES HIS SKULL INTO THE MAT!

"HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***!" Is What Echoes Off The NCW Arena's Walls!

Takato is unmoving, appear dead near the center of the ring, Bolin & Zach both looked dazed and slow to get to their feet. Zach can't get fully vertical but still makes a rush at Bolin, appearing to be going for a shining wizard, but Bolin blocks to foot, and lifts Zach up as he rises; Being thrown back into the corner with a pop-up buckle bomb.

Bolin's chance to take control is broken when a chair Cracks Along His Back, The Wielder Being Brad! But he too has very little time on the advantage, as his chair is Driven Into His Mouth From A Dropkick From Drew! He quickly yanks Brad from the mat and LAUNCHES Brad High In 0the Air And Hard Into The Canvas With A Fisherman Suplex!

Zach staggers over to grab ahold of Brad's legs; Drew takes possession of the arms, and two almost act like a burial detail and dump Brad between the ropes and out into the aisle. That leaves Bolin left for the Cage Brothers to go after. Bolin manages to duck a double clothesline from the duo, and instead of rebounding as expected goes for the turnbuckles and starts to climb! Zach & Drew hurry to the corner, and could quickly stop Bolin…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT BOLIN MOONSAULTS OFF THE TRUSS, THE ADDED ELEVATION FLATTENS ZACH AND CRUMBLES DREW!

Drew's Legs Act Like Accordion That Fold From The Impact, But Return To Form Soon After. Acting as if on autopilot, Drew takes a stumble out of the ring to the floor to the east. While Takato is seen now finally moving, crawling across the ring toward the northwestern corner, the focus is upon The Whole Damn Deal to eyes Drew on the outside. Bolin's shoulders bounce off the ropes, as he races the length of the ring and TAKES DREW OUT WITH A SUICIDE DIVE!

Takato's now the center of attention, the only thing seemingly alive contained by the barricades. He's agonizingly slow, and can see spherical small gash has formed on his forehead from the brainbuster. He ascends in a spiral up the truss, soon his back faces back toward the entry way.

But he's not alone, as the tip of Brad's hair is noticed at the bottom of the camera, before he emerges in full and tries to hurry up the same truss. Takato continues past the wire, unable to cross as Brad has cut that window off. The two meet at the very top of the beam, a exchange of fists soon follow. But Takato is visibly the weaker, and starts to sag. A hard right from Brad dazes Takato….

…

…

…

…

AND HIS LIGHTS GO BLACK, TAKATO'S SKULL IS DRIVEN AS DEEP IS IT WOULD GO INTO THE TOP OF THE STEEL TRUSS…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND BRAD BASHES THE GOGGLEHEADS SKULL IN AGAIN…

…

…

…

AND AGAIN…

…

…

…

AND AGAIN…

…

…

…

AND AGAIN….

…

…

…

…

OVER AND OVER AND OVER, CROWD DISGUSTED, TIL TAKATO'S FACE IS A CRIMSON MASK!

…

…

…

…

…

…

The near unconscious Takato DROPS TO THE FLOOR FROM THE TOP OF THE TRUSS!,

"YOU SICK F***! YOU SICK F***! YOU SICK F***!" All Of Johnstown Shouts Up At Brad.

Brad taunts to the crowd, acting like he has no idea why there are so pissed. Soon he leaves all 5,000 in the dust and climbs down to wire level. Brad makes the cross over the wire toward the sought-after 'X' at the intersecting center. The crowd increases its boos, louder the closer Brad gets. Down below we can see some slight movement in the corner as it appears Drew is groggily trying to get back into the fight. Zach's seen in the southwestern corner with a hand reaching up to the turnbuckles. But its too late for them, as Brad hand scraps the X…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT WAIT, BOLIN COMES INTO VIEW! HE HAS CLIMBED THE TRUSS FROM THE SOUTHEAST, AND SHUFFLES HIS HANDS ACROSS THE WIRE!

Brad Reaches Out For The X, But Bolin Has Clawed His Way Within Reach! The Two Exchange Kicks With One Another, Bolin Looses His Grip…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…Of One Of His Hands! Bolin Dangles, Kicks Into Brad's Gut…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Brad Hangs On!

We Can See Zach's Scaled The Truss, A Hand Of His Extends To The Wire. His Brother Is On The Opposite End Of The Ring, Starting To Hike Up His Truss.

Brad Seems To Have Bolin Hanging On By A Thread…

…

…

…

…

…

AS BOLIN LOOSES GRIP OF THE WIRE…

…

….

…

…

…

…

BUT LUNGES FORWARD IN FREEFALL AND HANGS TO THE X!

EVERYONE'S IN PANIC MODE, ZACH HURRIES ACROSS THE WIRE WHILE BRAD KICKS BOLIN REPEATIDLY IN THE KIDNEYS!...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT BOLIN UNLATCHES THE X AND DROPS TO THE CANVAS, ENDING THE FIGHT!

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

….

"Your Victor Of Ultimate X, Bolin!" Holo announces, cutting through the cheers of the crowd. Brad still hangs to the wire for several seconds, stunned of the loss. Zach drops to the mat realizing it all over, as Drew slouches upon the turnbuckle looking defeated.

Bolin's legs are no more than potato mush as he can't quite stand fully vertical. Opal slides into the ring and tries to support Bolin as best she can, a ultimate combination of her supportive arm and the ropes keeps the Whole Damn Deal balanced. He raises the solid plastic X, creating a humorous scene of this exhausted fighter raising nothing more than plastic. But the showcase of the Hypersonic/X-Pro division had achieved its purpose. At the end of the day, the longest reigning champion of said division stood tall for one final time under the Carnage moniker. Bolin staggered to the outside and shook the hands of the fans, making his way back to the locker room. The prized 'X' is given away to a younger member of the audience that Bolin spotted (and while writing this, the author comes to think probably should not be at such a time of event), before the Whole Damn Deal gives one final thumb pump before exiting the NCW Arena.


	4. Joan Rivera vs Asui Hikaru (And More)

_(Once more because of my laziness there is no commentary to this match. I apologize, but hope you may still enjoy the match. I feel this was my strongest effort for the show thus far) _

Returning to the War Memorial Arena, the house lights cut to black; the audience is left cloaked in red from the theatrical lights spaced throughout the ceiling and upon the floor. The opening chords of Dale Oliver's "Fly Off The Chain" shakes the bones of all within the venue, and a divided audience makes there passion known. A few cheers resonate from the front rows, but an overwhelming chorus of boos ring out from those mainly masked in black.

"This next contest is scheduled for one fall, with a twenty minute time limit." Holo announces.

At the very back of the entry crevasse emerges the red-haired combatant who be more happy being at a E-Sport Convention rather then being in the center of Cambria County approaching a wrestling ring.

"Introducing first, from El Paso, Texas. Weighing in at 124 lbs. Former Women's Tag Team Champion. Former World Women's Champion. The Gamer Champ! Joan Rivera!" Holo announces, holding back some prior grievances.

Joan pauses in the aisle, a scowl of disgust upon seeing the audience. A group of people she has had more resentment toward than any other public body in any wrestling circuit. A crowd she could never gain respect from, and as such tuned out completely toward. A crowd that in turn tuned out whether she wished to speak her mind. For one final night she steps into Johnstown, and looks to low blow the passion of the entire Conemaugh Valley.

She eventually finds a hole through the hostile atmosphere to march down the aisle and slips through the black ropes to enter the squared circle. She holds out her game controller, and controller taps upon the home button. A symbol of wishing to shut down the entire crowd. She taps increasingly harder and harder upon the button as she gets closer to the ropes. Her face shows growing signs of anger toward the audience until she holds up the bird to the crowd when one from the crowd had already saluted her.

Her music soon subsides, the dam giving way to reveal the full venom of the Johnstown Faithful. Joan slowly turns away from the audience, placing her game controller underneath the turnbuckles. A glare is exchanged by Joan to Holo, old wounds reopening. Joan snatches the microphone away from Holo who narrows her eyes before bailing from the ring.

The Rated-M Superstar takes a seat in the center of the ring; her legs crossed just as much as her emotions were. The microphone is spun around a few times before she even decides to use it.

"Before my fight tonight, I'd wish to enlighten you all with a allegory…." She said.

"…There's a company out there that continually wished to top itself by increasing its size, increasing its visuals, increasing its options. But in the shortest time imaginable. What resulted was a shoddy, glitchy, incomplete product that let promises go unfulfilled….and when the public raged, the company promised to amend…..with size, visuals, and options…..those amendments went unfulfilled…..and when the company promised to amend, they were stumped to find everyone gone…"

The crowd is left rather confused, muttering about what the Gamer Champ is discussing or getting at.

"….If you guessed the punchline to be Bethesda. On a good day you'd be damn right. But today is a bad day for me, because I got to sit in this ring one more time, to entertain you people one more time. Because the punchline is NCW, and it's devil is not Todd Howard, its DXP!" Joan shouts, reigniting the chorus of boos from the audience.

"Go Ahead And Boo, You Pathetic NPCs! Cause That's All You Are! You Follow Your Damn Programming To Cheer What The Company Deems Right And Boo What Isn't. But Within A Few Short Hours, When The Final Bell Rings Tonight, This All Comes Crashing Down. No More NCW, A Proven Disaster!"

"F***IN LOON! F***IN LOON! F***IN LOON!" The Faithful shout down upon Joan, the crowd growing only even more agitated when she laughs it off.

"But Before You All Go Back To Your Decrepit Little Apartments, Before You Drive Back To The Most Obnoxious Sport City Second Only To Foxboro, I Want You All To Witness My Final Act In This S*** Hole! And That's Gonna Be The Sight Of Me Taking Old Yeller Out Behind The Shed And Declaring It Game Over For Her! If This Failed Reboot At Old School Hardcore Is Going Up The Damn Spout, I'm Gonna Ensure One If Its Last Stains Gets Wiped Off The Plate Of The Industry!" Joan decrees, her declaration to stab into the hearts of the die-hard fans in the NCW Arena.

"…..I'm Done Ranting In This S***hole, Bring The B**** Out!" Joan demands, before tossing the microphone aside and out of the ring.

The crackling riff from a electric guitar cuts through the speakers of the NCW Arena. The second riff is drowned by the positive pop that's exploding from the vocal chords of the NCW Faithful.

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
The cult of personality  
I know your anger, I know your dreams  
I've been everything you want to be  
I'm the cult of personality_

The volume intensifies, The Ice Queen Steps Into View Of The Crowd

_Like Mussolini and Kennedy  
I'm the cult of personality  
The cult of personality  
The cult of personality_

"And Her Opponent! From Westopolis! Weighing In At 145 Pounds! Former Women's Tag Team Champion! ASUI HIKARUUUUUUU!" Holo announces, peppering extra enthusiasm into her voice to further spite Joan.

_Neon lights, a Nobel Prize_

_Then a mirror speaks, the reflection lies_

_You don't have to follow me_

_Only you can set me free_

Asui made a slow, nerve racking move toward the ring. Her arms extended out to shake those from pining fans, but her eyes never unlocked from the bad-mouthing redhead still sitting in the center of the ring. Joan is metaphorically licking her chops, ready to dismantle the fan favorite approaching. Asui pauses at the edge of the aisleway, staring Joan back in the eyes. Asui turns to the crowd, before jumping up on the edge of the apron.

"F*** HER UP, ASUI, F*** HER UP! F*** HER UP, ASUI, F*** HER UP!" The crowd chant relentlessly.

Although her anthem subsides, Asui still remains on the ring apron. Joan is grown restless and motions for her to enter her ring. But Asui had other ideas, as the crowd pops seeing Asui brandish a microphone of her own.

"Joan….you've always had the biggest bark for being the most cowardly b*** in wrestling." Asui declares, as Joan rolls her eyes and turns away from Asui.

"…Oh god, if you're going to act like this we can't possibly put on a good match." Asui mutters. "….But a match isn't what you're looking fore, are you? You want to fight."

Joan turns over her shoulder at hearing the bout being worded as a fight.

"Well, I couldn't think of anything you'd like more than to beat me right in front of everyone here. You want to kill hardcore wrestling? Do it at there feet, then. How about you cut me wide open and bleed over someone's shoe out in the crowd! How about you pin me right up there, on top of the party pit, splay by body out and bask in your glory! How about you dump me in the damn river. Johnstown, if its alright with you, let's have ourselves a good old fashion J-Town Street Fight!" Asui proposes, quickly given resounding support by the NCW Faithful.

By now, Joan was upon her feet and mouthing some sort of words; most definitely meant to be added jabs to Asui. Lacking a microphone to respond, she grabs the one Asui carries…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

THEN DRILLS THE MIC INTO ASUI'S CRANIUM FOR A 'YES'!

The Crowd Hisses At Joan, Asui Collapses To The Apron Before Spilling To The Unprotected Floor. She Struggles To Her Feet ONLY TO BE FLATENED BY A PLATFORMER'S LEAP (Diving Crossbody) FROM JOAN!

"Ladies And Gentleman, This Match Is Now A Street Fight!" Holo declares, the bell ringing can faintly be heard over the crowd, signaling the match is official.

Joan begins a succession of punches into Asui's skull, a tight headlock applied to ensure not one shot misses. She's going to capitalize on the stipulation shift, turn it against Asui and ruin her & the fans night. The punches however seem to have snapped Asui out of her brief daze, who powers back to her feet and starts throwing blows into Joan's abdomen.

Asui is displaying gutsy strength, as she briefly lifts Joan off her feet before charging her back toward the northwestern ring post! Joan deflects off the post, coming to rest partially across the barricade.

Asui takes a moment to breath, but rushes to take control of the fight. She yanks Asui away from the barricade But Gets A Cup Of Beer Tossed Into Her Eyes! Something almost akin to a liquid eye poke, pissing off a fan whose shall have to pay the high fee for another. Asui's blinded for the moment, head down and trying to protect with her forearms. Joan spikes the crown of Hikaru's head with the elbow, before tossing her by the scruff of her neck Back First Into The Steel Barred Barricade!

"F*** YOU JOAN! F*** YOU JOAN! F*** YOU JOAN!" The crowd relentlessly chants, being blown off by a batting hand from the Rater M Superstar.

"F*** YOUR HARDCORE!" Joan shouts back at the audience, rolling Asui over the lip of the ring apron and into the rope! She's aiming to bring this back into realms of her control, within the confines of the ropes where a wrestling _match_ transpires in.

Joan springboards in with a clothesline that drops Asui back to the mat. Joan's momentum is stopped by the ropes, a momentary lapse to inhale, then a running knee. Asui dips her head back to the mat, though she still takes partial impact of the knee. Joan rushes back, trying to drop on top of Asui but the mobain moves quicker to the corner. Asui charges back and puts Joan on her back, clothesline of her own! Joan's forced back up off the mat with a attempted belly-to-back suplex. But Joan manages to extend her foot to secure herself to the bottom rope! Stiff elbows break Asui's clutch, but she evens everything with a fiery right. Joan is dazed, stumbles back toward the corner, as Asui throws another knuckle. Joan's cornered, Asui begins unloading a volley of punches. She gains elevation standing upon the bottom rope, Joan's body acting like a spike being hammered deeper and deeper into the ground. She soon slumps down to the mat, where a knee smothers her for a few moments.

Asui reverses across the ring, till she has confined herself within the southwestern turnbuckle. Joan blearily is attempting to stand again in the corner, doesn't appear to realize…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

SHE WITHIN RANGE OF THE STEP-UP HIGH KNEE…

…

…

…

BUT JOAN DIVES AWAY, LEAVING ASUI NO TIME TO REDIRECT, HER KNEECAP CRASHES INTO THE TOP TURNBUCKLE!

Asui Collapses To A Kneel, Hands Wrapped Around Her Right Knee! Clearly in pain, cusses something not audible to vent some of it. Referee Jim Molineaux tries to step in to check and ensure Asui's safety, but Joan YANKS Asui back out of the ring. She uncaring if Asui's okay or dead, Joan's going to finish The Ice Queen in Johnstown! She shall send every fan home devastated!

Joan gives a few stiff shots to further soften Asui up, Before SWEEPING EVERYTHING OFF THE TIME KEEPER'S TABLE WITH ASUI, BELL AND ALL!

Asui's waist is the balancing point upon the edge of the table, her head dipping down toward the floor. Joan gives a few dirty stomps upon the back of the head, causing Asui's legs to teeter over the table, her body left in a awkward heap between post & table.

Joan's head cuts from the match to the crowd, whom are still unleashing their hate for her. Nothing particular stands out, by the mashing of boos and "YOU SUCK!" cries merge into a echo that Joan can no longer take.

"FINE! HATE ME SO MUCH? TAKE YOU HAS BEEN AND GO HOME!" The Gamer Champ Shouts…

…

…

…

…

…

BEFORE HURDLING ASUI OVER THE BARRICADE AND INTO THE LAPS OF FANS!

Joan takes a strut up and down behind the time keepers/commentary position, back turned to the crowd as she gives a double birdy to show how much she sees in them. A cocky smirk has grown on her face, turning back in front of the handled camera. She gives a SLAP to the side of the camera, causing the live feed to go blurring; the closest she could get to slapping all the viewers at home.

Live feed cuts to the hard camera, Joan is rounding the southeastern post when A CHAIR RISES UP FROM THE CROWD, SLAMMING INTO JOAN'S HEAD (or would have, she puts her arms up at the last second)! Asui pulls herself out of the sea of humanity, balancing on top of the barricade before Jumping Down And SMACKING THE CHAIR OVER JOAN'S BACK!

After checking to ensure her knee is going strong, Asui lobs Joan back into the ring. The chair is discarded, the Mobian Cat slides in and clutches the Gamer Champ's waist. She's thrown back with a belly-to-back suplex, with a little spin action sending Joan into the northwest corner. Joan isn't going to be stunted by one suplex, seething as she struggles back to her feet. She runs forth, only to be caught up and thrown by a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Asui shoots up to her feet, Joan eeeks away, dropping from under the bottom rope and out to the floor beyond sight of the hard camera.

Asui is in the motions of pursuit, but when she bends through the ropes her hair is snagged by Joan you yanks her out. Asui crumples, Joan rises and starts to fire a few more punches off. This time she smacks Asui's head off the corner of the commentator's table!

Joan does some further show-boating, arms raised with a grin that'll boil the blood of the fans. She grabs Asui and tries to send her soaring toward the steel stairs but no dice. Asui pauses, gets a hand behind Joan's head and SMACKS the cranium of the gamer off the steel edge!

The Gamer Champ becomes hunched over, pain blinds her sight. She rushes into Asui, gritty ramming her into the angle of the barricade! Joan stumbles away, clutching her head while Asui similarly recovers. The Gamer Champ shakes the cobwebs from her brain, and finds the battered Asui still slouching upon the barricade. A devilish grin forms, as Joan extends her fingers into twin pistols…

…

…

…

…

…

Before Rushing Forth To Hit The First-Person Shooter (Bicycle Kick) THAT'S STOPPED IN ITS TRACKS, WITH ASUI DUCKING AND HURDLING JOAN OVER AND INTO THE CROWD!

Asui pulls herself out from the barricade crevasse she's slumped into, head moves groggily around to find where Joan landed. Pivoting toward the barricade, she EATS A UPPERCUT TO THE JAW! Asui flounders as Joan seethes in pain while briefly standing. She snatches hold of Asui and uses All Her Strength To SUPLEX HER OVER THE BARRICADE, BACK FIRST UPON THE SEATS OF TWO STEEL CHAIRS!

The crowd, who had jumped to safety, move back in around the two women. Joan incidentally flips over a chair while trying to push off from the ground. Asui slight motions only convey further pain. Joan gives a metaphorical spat in the face, a stomp to the jaw. More fans dart aside as a mobian cat is sent hurdling toward them, chairs as thrown aside as Joan whips Asui all about. Swaths of seating are disorganized in stages of Joan throwing Asui deeper into the arena.

But Asui is unwilling to be ragged dolled any further, and starts dealing jabs of the forearm at Joan's skull. Asui goes for a roundhouse to the hip, But Joan Catches Her Leg! Asui thinks fast and lunges her weight forward, forearm smashing repeatedly as the Gamer Champ timbers to the floor. The offense brings the crowd to live, but hopes quickly are smothered as Joan grabs the leg of a chair and bashes it over Asui's back.

Joan rises to a kneel, drilling her elbow into Asui's skull, then standing. Her fingers sink deep into the blue hair of the Ice Queen, and thrust her across about and pelvis first into the hockey board marking the edge of the floor seating!

The crowd bombards Joan with all their venom toward her. All it seems to do, however, is empower the Rated M Superstar whose smirk turns into a teeth revealing grin. "GO BACK TO YOUR BASEMENTS YOU NEWBS!" she shouts at one who had told her to basically got to hell. A fan leans into the camera's view finder, holding a simple sign that read "CARNAGE NEVER DIES". Joan snatches the white poster from the fan and proceeds to tear it to bits, palming the remains which fill up each of her hands as the bits are torn smaller and tinier. She then proceeds to sprinkle the newly created confetti over Asui.

"SHE F***S PAPERBOY! SHE F***S PAPERBOY! SHE F***S PAPERBOY!" Fans begin to chant, alluding to the age of Nintendo. She's dumbfounded by the chants, and merely flips the crowd off.

Asui Soaks Up The Crowd's Energy, Kicking Joan As Hard In The Gut She Can! Joan's momentum slips under the arm of the Ice Queen Who Raises Her Off The Ground AND DRILLS HER CRANIUM FIRST INTO THE LIP OF THE HOCKEY BOARD WITH THE COLD SHOULDER (Lifting DDT)!

Bits of paper remain stuck to Asui's fur, but she has more pressing matters to attend to. She yanks Joan from the boards, the Gamer Champ heckled by the fans in the stands now towering above. But she's quickly snatched to her feet, walked a little ways, then tossed face first Into The Hard As A Rock Wall Inside One Of The Entry Portals! A empty pepsi cup is briefly seen dropped from somewhere above, presumably at the height of the portal.

Joan goes from thinking of stars to counting the specks in the concrete as Asui hurls her around the corner and shoulders first into a garbage can. A few clusters of trash spill upon the floor, the cameraman hops to the landing of the stairs leading to the stands, as we now look directly down upon the Gamer Champ.

There's a moment of contemplation. What's at Asui's disposal? The fans crowd about, with security guards (not so) casually trying to keep the crowd the swarming the scene. The overturned garbage can comes into the Ice Queen's line of sight, and soon she is Flipping It Over And Masking Joan!

Already on shaky legs, the Gamer Champ sways about with her vision briefly neutralized. More bits of disposed food and dumped cups drop in a snaking trail, as the crowd gets a kick of the sight of their most hated being reduced to a walking trash bin.

Asui pokes a bit of fun, tapping her fists all around the can to throw Joan's senses off. But she quickly dials the intensity to 11 by furiously whipping Joan into the guard rails TWICE! A crack forms in the plastic as Joan is Bounced OFF The Tops Of The Steel Chairs…BEFORE EXECUTING A SUPERKICK! The Can Flips To A Standing Position, Joan's Legs Briefly Rear High In The Air Before They Drop And Complete The Split Through The Side Of The Bin!

Asui goes running with the crowd's passion, pulling Joan out of the damaged trash can and throwing her down a length of walkway, stopped only by a guardrail. Joan's taken on a relatively unopposed trek between two masses of fans, the aisle diagonally aiming back toward the northeast corner of the ringside area. Camera cuts to Joan being whipped ribs first into the protruding angle of the barricade, a streak of crimson trickles parallel to her nose.

Joan tries to create some separation with a blind elbow, but Asui bats it away and dumps her over the barricade's lip. A fan offers their chair for use, that the Ice Queen graciously takes. She hops over the barricade, with chair held in hand BUT GETS THE BELL RUNG THROUGH THE CHAIR AND INTO HER SKULL!

Joan quickly drops back to the floor, throwing the ring bell aside that she'd desperately snatched from the time keeper's table. The crowd's temper turns on a dime, as Joan raises and Hammers The Ring Bell Into The Bridge Of Asui's Nose! A dull ring is heard, before the Rated M Superstar discards the weapon. Although groggy and bleeding, Joan has plenty of sense to get Asui back into the ring.

The chair from earlier is slid within the ring, but left in the back of the mind. Joan begins to _Hack and Slash, _laying out Asui with the discus lariat. The chair is brought back into the fold, as Joan backs into a corner with chair raised. She eggs Asui to get up, wanting to get in line for a possible concussion….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Instead Of Metal Meeting Flesh….Joan Goes Low And Trips Up Asui….Chair Unfolds…She Sits Herself Down And Pulls Asui Into A Boring Headlock!

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOORING! BOOOOOOOOOOOORING! BOOOOOOOOOOORING!" Chants echo between the walls of the NCW Arena, with Joan giving cartoonishly hard wrenches to Asui's neck to further rile everyone up. A small cluster of fans troll the majority sarcastically announcing, "WRESTLING!"

All of this showboating is giving Asui a chance to recharge her batteries, and soon begins shifting away from her predator. Joan tries to keep the headlock intact, walking from the chair, but Asui quickly breaks free and tries to batter Joan with a few punches. Joan fires back with a dirty eye poke that blinds the Ice Queen. Molineaux tries to get some separation, but Joan tastes blood (and not the literal streak dripping over her lips).

Joan pulls Asui out of her pain stricken blindness and into a black abyss mentally, The Ubergree Directly Upon The Seat Of The Chair!

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

2.79 But Asui Winches Her Shoulder From The Mat!

A fist smack to the canvas says all of Joan's frustration. She bats Asui's rising head back to the mat, buying time to think of what comes next. She goes to toss the Ice Queen haphazardly between the ropes, hoping to continuing planning. But Asui is still very much conscious and grips the ropes, spiraling back and catching Joan off guard with a swinging neckbreaker!

A moment to exhale and inhale lapses, as Asui yanks Joan off the mat and to her shoulders…SHE'S GOING FOR THE GTS-NO! Joan Manages To Become A Bag Of Sand And Slides Away, Ensuring To Snag Asui's Left Wrist. With All Her Weight, The Gamer Champ Drags Asui Down To The Mat, Using The Ice Queen's Own Arm To Cut Around The Neck For A Shot At Game Over!

Joan's legs stretch to hook in Asui's legs, but the Ice Queen's heels bat her toes away! Asui is wheezing, but shoots all her energy into her right foot to roll over top of Joan And Forces A Pin!

1…

…

…

…

2..

…

…

2.99! Kickout, Joan Waiting To The Last Millisecond In Order To Weaken Asui As Much As Possible Before Relinquishing The Hold For The Break!

Asui hobbles to some brief safety in one of the corners of the ring, as Joan retreats to the opposite. They both race back, Joan going for a clothesline that Asui ducks. The two rebound for second round at the jousting, BOTH TAKING EACH OTHERS HEADS INTO SPACE WITH DUAL LARIATS!

"LETS GO ASUI! LETS GO ASUI! LETS GO ASUI!" The crowd begins chanting, as both their hero and villain are prone in the middle of the NCW Arena.

Joan's head lifts first from the mat, a arm goes to soothe aches spreading from her collar bone. Asui begins twitching back to life, the Gamer Champ quick reflexes alert her to the matter. She drills a fist into the side of the Mobian's skull.

"YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN A GLITCHING NPC!" Joan shouts, with a second punch aiming square at Asui's nose.

The Ice Queen's spine sags, head rolling back…

…

…

…

…

…

Before Leaning In With Her Own Punch!

Joan Favors The Jaw, Before Firing Back With Several Fists! Asui Returns Fire With Similar, Rapid Shots!

Joan tries pushing Asui back to the mat…

…

…

…

…

…

But Asui Springs To Life And Pounces Joan To The Canvas! Both Continue Exchanging Fists, Both Begin Rolling, Rolling, Rolling, Falling Over The Rim Of The Ring!

Joan's feet sputter to life first, pushing her vertical enough to gain her senses. Asui tries to lurch, but Joan gives a jabbing kick right in the soft center of the jaw, the mobian's hands retract to her throat.

The Gamer Champ staggers about the ringside area, appearing on the surface to be in a daze..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Upon Ripping The Top Half Of The Black Steel Stairs, Everyone Realizes Evil Intention Are Foot! Joan Drops The Stairs Upon The Feet Of Asui…But Asui Yanks Her Legs From Harms Way.

Joan takes one desperate lunge, both arms latching a hold of Asui's right boot. She Forcefully Throttles The Kneecap Into The Floor!

The Ice Queen recoils her knee close to her chest, trying to protect it from anymore harm. Joan resumes to feed off the resentful aura brewing from the fans in the building. She's heard shouting "You Wanted This, Remember That!" down at her pained opponent. Verbal salt to the wounds she's inflicted thus far tonight.

Joan grabs Asui and slips her back under the ropes. But the red haired gamer doesn't pursue, instead seeking something for leverage under the ring. When the apron whips up, chants of "We Want Tables! We Want TABLES! WE WANT TABLES!" pick up around the NCW Arena.

"You Want Tables!?" Joan asks.

"WE WANTS TABLES! WE WANT TABLES!" The crow continues to insist

"WELL F*** YOU!" Joan Shouts Back, Instead Sliding A Tool Box Int The Ring TO The Dismay Of Everyone.

Joan accidently nudges the box upon its side while stepping back in, and goes for the best blunt instrument she may find. A roll of masking tape rolls away into one of the corners. Asui tries to get to safety, but her foot can't move in time as Joan DRIVES A DRILL INTO THE SIDE OF ASUI'S CALF (Just shy above the line of her boots)!

Asui trashes in pain, as the crowd gasps in shock! Maybe because its her last time in Johnstown, she's secretly accepting going full blown carnage for she'll never get the chance again! Regardless, Asui is the poor recipient of a drill to her already battered right leg.

"YOU SICK F***! YOU SICK F***! YOU SICK F***!" The crowd shouts!

The drill is extracted, Asui throws a rather weak punch with the intent to shoo the Gamer Champ away. That only lasts momentarily as Joan drops down to the canvas with both hands clasped around the handle of the drill! She Aims For Asui's Left Hand! But Asui Manages To Lift Her Shoulder From The Mat, Nudging Into Joan's Midsection And Throwing Her Stab Off Course! The Screwdriver EMBEDS INTO THE CANVAS!

The attack is tossed away, or at least for the time being, as Joan staggers toward the northeast corner. Asui's spine recoils, once more covering up the injured leg. She'll be unable to properly roll out of the Game Over, or worse, execute the GTS!? But no time for rest, as Asui frantically begins crawling toward the nearest ropes. Joan has retrieved her iconic game controller, reeling at her injured prey.

Asui is able to pull herself up, turnbuckle supports her stance. Joan charges, whipping the controller down toward Asui. But Asui is a second ahead, ramming her shoulder into Joan's gut. The handle of the controller pats harmlessly off Asui's back, Joan is thrown off balance. But Asui can't pursue, pain overtakes her psyche as her right foot connects to the canvas. A split second hesitation elapses, allowing Joan to SPLINTER THE GAME CONTROLLER ACROSS ASUI'S HEAD!

The Ice Queen blacks out, face smothers into the canvas. The blue mat beneath her head begins to degrade with crimson that's starting to seep out, staining stands of her hair. Joan whips her fuzzing hair away from her eyes, with sight narrowing with adrenaline. She uses every ounce of energy she got, raising Asui high in the air…AND DROPPING HER WITH THE 2K SUPLEX SPECIAL!

The crowd's hope is consumed by Joan, who laughs. The Johnstown Faithful could be considered Joan's archrival, and she's just taking their happy ending away. Asui is particularly motionless, her head pressed in another pool of blood forming. But Asui can't let Joan win, not on this night. The farewell to Carnage cannot end with one of the best brawlers in the industries being taken down by a bratty gamer, who has no love for the crowd there are saying goodbye to. Asui still finds the strength, the last ounce of it possibly, to struggle to a groggy stance…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS HER MIND PLAYS A ENDING EXPLOSION OF ATARI ASTEROIDS, JOAN'S GAMER KICK CONNECTS!

Flat Out On Her Back, Asui Is Down For The Count! Joan Falls Upon, Pin For The Win!

1..

…

…

2…

…

…

…

THRE-NO! Asui Manages To Cling To Life!

The Crowd Explodes To Life, The Pop Stuns Joan Up To A Seated Position! Wide eyed, the Gamer Champ cannot believe the kickout.

"THAT WAS THREE!" Joan shouts, but Molineaux only holds up two fingers.

"THAT WAS THREE, DAMMIT! THAT WAS THREE!" She insists, rising to her feet. Molineaux reassures it was only 2.

"STOP BEING A GLITCHING NPC! I'M NOT RESETING THIS LATE IN THE GAME!" Joan hollers at Molineaux, berating the ref, acting like that's going to change the reality of the matter.

"ITS TWO, RIVERA!"

"ITS THREE, YOU GLITCHING NPC! STOP CORRUPTING THE CODE!" Joan shouts.

This useless berating keeps up for a few moments, before a tap on shoulders diverts Joan's venom elsewhere.

"WHA-!" Joan shouts, Before Shrieking And Being Dazed By A Mongolian Chop From Asui! The Ice Queen Is Hobbling On One Good Leg, But Deals Another Mongolian Chop! And A Third! A Fourth! The Gamer Champ stumbles, and falls back within the ropes. Rebounding With A Furious Punch!

Asui is sent off balance, the comeback dashed!? NOPE, Ducks A Forearm, Catching Joan's Arm While Doing So! Steps Over, Causing Joan To Bend TO The Mat And Kicking A Mule Kick Just Beneath Her Face!

"YOU'RE VIRUS! CORRUPTING MY INERFACE!" Joan shrieks up at Asui, riling up the audience. Its safe to say everyone is greatly satisfied when Asui silences her with a Roundhouse Kick!

Asui's right leg gives out, she makes contact but stumbles just a short distance from Joan! The Gamer Champ pants heavily, splayed out on her back and in the dark. The Ice Queen is flat on her stomach, looking around for some quick relief to get to her feet. She spots the bottom ropes aiming toward a corner, and begins crawling.

Crawling, Clawing, Heaving Toward The Bottom Strand. Hand Makes Contact, And Starts Griping…Which Begins To Slip As Joan Grabs Hold Of Asui's Bleeding Leg!

"I'M NOT LETTING A CHEAT GET THE VICTORY!" Joan Shouts, Yanking Asui From The Ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT HAS HER LIGHTS KNOCKED OUT, ASUI SWINGING ABOUT, CRACKING HER GOOD FOOT INTO THE SKULL OF THE GAMER CHAMP WITH AN ENZUGIRI!

Asui tumbles away to one of the corners of the squared circle, as Joan is left in a heap in a opposing corner of her own. Several seconds slowly pass, fatigue has turned both of their endurance levels to the speed of molasses. The Gamer Champ is the first to try to get back up, both arms pulling upon the top ropes for leverage.

"COME ON, YOU'RE LEGACY CANCELS OUT NOW!" Joan shrieks across to Asui, who struggles to stand thanks to her damaged leg. Dark stains within her wrestling pants indicate blood has streamed from her wound and down into her boot. She can't be standing for much longer, and that enzugiri may just have been the last of the energy she had.

" !" Joan shouts, once more brandishing the double finger gun taunt…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BEFORE RACING FOR ONE FINAL GAMER KICK….

…

…

…

…

…

…

THAT ASUI ESCHEWS, DIPPING HER HEAD, GETTING JOAN UP ON HER SHOULDERS AND…

"Go!"

"TO!"

"**SLEEP!" **The Johnstown Faithful exclaims, as Asui Connects Her Knee To The Tip Of Joan's Jaw, Rattling The Gamer Champ Out Of This World.

Asui Collapses TO The Canvas AS Her Right Leg Gives, Spilling Her Out On The Right Side Of Her Ribs….AWAY From Joan, Who Is Visibly Out Cold! The Crowd Goes Ballistic, Knowing The Match Is Over…Is Asui Can Make The Cover. Her Legs Damaged, Unable To Easily Roll Her Over….

…

…

…

…

…

But She Musters Enough Energy From Moving Her Arm And Lef Leg To Roll On Her Belly, Crawling Over TO The Prone Joan To Make The Pin…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

2.99 BUT JOAN'S LEG JUTS OUT TOWARD THE BOTTOM ROPE!

Its safe to say that the crowd figured that this was the biggest GTS in the history of the NCW Arena….so….THEY WERE ALL ON THEIR FEET AT REALIZING JOAN HAD KICKED OUT!

Asui doesn't go crazy with movements, but her eyes show how unexpected the kickout really was. If Only Her Leg Was Not A Mangled Wreck, Maybe She'd Gotten A Better Cover….but now she begins to frantically crawl back toward the corner, back to those reliable ropes to get back to her feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT JOAN LUNGES AT THE RIGHT LEG, STOPPING ASUI FROM RETREATING! She Begins To Repeatedly Punch At The Screwdriver Wounded Leg, Over And Over! Desperately Adding Any Last Minute Damage She Can! Asui rolls upon her back, in perfect line to stomp the bottom of her left boot square into Joan's face. A second kick gives Joan the hint, as she rolls to the outside to locate an alternative.

Asui heaves herself back up with the aid from the ropes, finding Joan nowhere in sight. Asui notices that roll of tape, her heel unintentionally sliding it into view. The wound on the leg is still inflicting her, and needs anything to stop the bleeding. The crowd begins applauding the Ice Queen as she unwinds the roles around her calf, making some sort of DIY bandage/tourniquet to stabilize the right leg.

"SHE'S HARDCORE! SHE'S HARDCORE! SHE'S HARDCORE!" The crowd begins chanting, but Asui's attentions goes elsewhere. The ring apron puffs up in the air, presumably from Joan searching for something to give her the edge….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And Joan Has No Idea What's Coming…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS ASUI RACES ACROSS THE RING AND DIVES THROUGH THE ROPES WITH A SUICIDE DIVE!

"NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB!" cuts through the ringing in both wrestler's ears.

Joan is seemingly down for the count, gravity slides a fatigued Asui across her foes abdomen before dropping to the floor. Eventually she crawls her way back to the apron, hand clutching the black drapes concealing the miscellaneous from public eye. But something is protruding the apron further than it should be, something that catches Asui's eye…

…

…

…

…

…

As She Asui Pulls A Table Out From Underneath The Ring!

The crowd pop with a ovation, dissolving into chants of "TABLES! TABLES! TABLES! TABLES! TABLES! TABLES!"

Asui cracks a short lived smile before going to work, grabbing the left side of the table to try and slide it into the ring. But she snags on something, and tugs a bit harder on the table. It doesn't budge…

…

…

…

…

…

…

As Joan Is Clasping To The Other Side Of The Table! She Is Refusing To Satisfy The Blood Thirsty Audience, Will Not Let Asui Get The Edge! Asui tries to pull the table free, But Joan Pulls Back. A Tug Of War Appears To Be Developing Between The Two, Neither One Can Claim The Table For Themselves.

Joan Abruptly Free Up Her Left Hand, The Table Swings Down And Dings Asui On The Injured Right Leg As Consequence…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND JOAN THRUSTS THE TABLE INTO ASUI'S GUT, RAMMING HER CLEAR BACK INTO THE BARRICADE WHICH SHOVES BACK INTO THE CROWD!

A moment to recollect, who is Joan, where is she, wants her next move? Asui is pinned upright between the barricade and table. But not for long, Joan pulls her away; The table drops a inch but rests at a angle from floor to barricade. The Gamer Champ puts a bit of insurance on her momentum by clinging Asui's already messed up skull off the ring post. Asui drops to the floor, coughs. But The Ice Queen Is Underhooked Off Her Feet, Joan Revolves Around…

…

…

…

…

…

AND THE RATED-M SUSPERSTAR FOLDS ASUI'S NECK LIKE A ACCORDION VIA THE MASS EFFECT (Kneeling Double Underhook Ganso Bomb), THE LEAN-TO TABLE FRACTURES!

Joan recoils, the ring post the only thing keeping her vertical to the ground. If she had fallen, there might me no chance in making the Mass Effect count for anything. The fans suspend their hatred for Joan for one moment to give the move its proper shock and awe. But their venom returns when Asui is tossed back in, appearing more like a corpse than a living person.

If she's not completely out cold, she's about to be as Joan slides in behind and ties her up into Game Over!

Asui eyes go big and white with the fearful realization where she's at. She must look for the ropes to break free, as there's no chance of her rolling through with a right leg that's lost a good bit of blood for the time. The ropes are closer than they appear, as she reaches her freed arm out toward them.

"TAP OUT! TAP OUT YOU 8-BIT DEFECT!" Joan Shouts, hoping the verbal wounds may mix with the physical wounds to force a submission.

Asui's free hand extends as far out as her arm can reach…

…

…

…

…

…

But A Whole Foot Still Remains To Conquer!

"YOUR OBSOLETE! CARNAGE IS OUT OF PRINT! ACCEPT IT!" Joan Hollers, The Crowd Booing Further, But Change To Positive Thinking To Influence The Outcome. Chants of "LETS GO ASUI! LETS GO ASUI! LETS GO ASUI!" ring out throughout the NCW Arena. New life floods into Asui's eyes, concentrating upon the ropes ahead….

…

…

…

…

…

As She Lunges Forward To The Ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT JOAN STANDS UP AND YANKS ASUI BACK INTO THE CENTER OF THE RING!

The hopes can be heard exhausting from the Johnstown Faithful, as Joan goes to reapply the Game Over and seal the fate of The Ice Queen…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

BUT ASUI SPOTS A WEAK POINT, WIGGLING HER HEAD FREE FROM THE LOCK! She Slides Out From Joan, AND SQUEEZES JOAN'S ELBOW TO HER HEAD WITH THE ANACONDA VISE!

"TAP OUT, B****! TAP OUT, B****! TAP OUT, B****!" The crowd recites on loop.

Joan Tries To Throw Fists, But Can't Reach Asui's Head! She Tries With The Knees But Asui Keeps Shifting Around So She's Beyond The Gamer Champ's Range!

Molineaux is close examining, seeing if Joan shall capitulate…

…

…

…

…

…

But Joan Has Something She's Taken From Asui, Leg Strength! And Joan Is Able To Use Her Knee To Try And Lift Asui Off The Mat To Break The Hold! Asui Refuses, Trying TO Hold Onto Joan For Dear Life!

The Ice Queen's palms, dampened by sweat and blood, GIVE! Joan's leg straighten out, she leans to pull Asui into her clutches…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND PARODIES ASUI BY EXECUTING HER VERY OWN GO TO SLEEP!

Joan laughs, relishing in the irony. This is the most perfect way for her to top off her time in Johnstown! People will be talking for years, she just knows! The Gamer Champ ties up Asui's leg for the pin…

1…

…

…

…

2..

…

…

…

THRE-NO! KICKOUT!

Joan Would Be In Shock…If Were Not For Her Fury! She Sprung To Her Feet, Triple Checking With Molineaux On What The Count Was, Completely Livid! The most satisfying, irksome ending had been dashed. Back to the drawing board Joan would have to go, meaning more time she got to spend in the dump she vilifies.

"I CAN'T RESET THIS LATE! STOP F***ING UP MY HP!" Joan shouts at Molineaux, again going into her crazed tirades, viewing the whole match to be based upon the codes of a game. The crowd boos, growing irritated of having to hear Joan ramble and insult everyone over and over again.

Joan violently grabs Asui by the shoulders, glaring into the Ice Queen's dazed eyes.

"YOU ARE OVER!" She shouts, Drilling Her Knee Into Asui's Ribs….

…

…

…

…

…

Asui Responds With A Punch!

Joan Holds Her Jaw, Momentarily Stunned. Her Visage Oozes Rage…

…

…

…

…

…

AND SPITS AT THE ICE QUEEN, The Lowest Gesture Of The Night! She might as well have spat in the face over all 4,000+ in Johnstown.

ASUI CHARGES INTO JOAN, RAMMING HER ALL THE WAY BACK INTO THE NORTHEASTER CORNER! SHE'S NOW COMPLETELY INCENSED, TIRED OF ALL OF JOAN'S COMPLIMENTS, AND GRIPES, AND DISRESPECT!

But Asui's Spurt Of Adrenaline Evaporates, Soaked Up By Joan's Fists To The Back, Exasperated By A Kick To The Feeble Knee. Asui droops down, becoming only partially held up by a turnbuckle her head rests upon. Joan delivers a stop to the back of the injured, leg, ordering Asui to "STAY DOWN!" before stepping out of the ropes. Her eyes briefly preconstructs a vision of perching Asui up on top, and quickly acts upon that idea. Asui's spine bows back with her mind adrift. The Ice Queen's blue hair and masks the blood from the multiple cuts she's received, but her white top is marked with crimson spots. Joan joins her on the top of the buckles, hammering in a few final punches…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BEFORE UNDERHOOKING ASUI, AIMING FOR THE UBERGREE…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT ASUI KEEPS HER LEGS HOOKED AROUND THE TURNBUCKLES!

JOAN TRIES YANKING ASUI FOR THE UBERGREE AGAIN…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT THIS TIME ASUI SMASHES HER FOREARM INTO JOAN"S FACE!

Both Woman, On Top Of The Turnbuckle, Teetering On The Edge Of A Disastrous Fall…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Asui Manges To Subdue Joan With One Powerful Uppercut! Even On Shaky Legs, Asui Is Able To Keep Her Balance As She Stands Tall On Top Of The Ring Post! She Underhooks Joan…

….

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

THE CROWD GASPS, ASUI LIFTS THE GAMER CHAMP OUT OF THE RING…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**AND PLUMMETS WITH JOAN THROUGH THE TIME KEEPER'S TABLE, EXECUTING THE ICE AVALANCHE!**_  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooh…HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***!" The Johnstown Faithful Begin Chanting.

Both Combatants Are Ensnared Within The Splintered Table. The Black Table Cloth Conceals Asui's Face Like Some Dark Hood. Joan lays splayed, face down in the rubble. The centerpieces of this Carnage Cake remain idle for some time, as the crowd continue to let their shock and awe loose. Molineaux is frantically leaning over the ropes, seeing if either woman is alive…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

THE CLOTH IS PULLED AWAY, ASUI POPS UP TO HER FEET! SHE FEEDS OFF THE ENERGY OF THE HYPER CROWD, THE ONLY THING PROBABLY ALLOWING HER TO STAND! She Grabs Unconscious Body Of The Rated M Superstar, Rolling Her As Hard As She Can Into The Ring. The Ice Queen Dashes In For The Cover…

1…

…

…

…

**2…**

…

…

…

_**3!**_

The bell sounds, allowing Asui to finally be a peace. No initial movements, she remains covering Joan who still remains out cold. But maybe that's for the best for Johnstown, as she can't hear them cheering and celebrating.

"Ladies And Gentleman, Your Winner Of The Match…ASUI HIKARU!" Holo announces.

At last, Asui musters the strength to get back to so semblance of a stance. Her right leg remains limp, but she will not falter any longer. Jim Molineaux raises the Ice Queen's hand in victory. Upon release, Asui quickly leans into the ropes facing the hard camera to remain upright. Her fist reaches up to the heavens, her determination to proof Joan wrong got her through the fight.

Relinquishing the pose, Asui starts what will be still a difficult trek to the back; with the way her leg is an all. But as she passes the remains of the Gamer Champ, something catches Asui's eyes. The fractured remains of the spent game controller. The left handle is entirely missing, reduced to fine bits of plastic strummed throughout the ring. Asui picks up what's left, looking at it for a brief second before staggering back Joan….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Where Asui Presses F To Pay Respects To The Rated-M Superstar.

The crowd laughs, before Asui turns away and makes her exit for real. The game controller is tossed haphazardly before landing square on Joan's stomach, the impact of the jagged plastic finally brings Joan back to consciousness. She awakes to the clashing vocals of Corey Glover and the crowd chanting, "F FOR RESPECTS! F FOR RESPECTS! F FOR RESPECTS!"

The Gamer Champ quickly puts everything together, and is none too pleased. She tries to get to her feet, but can only sit up. She glares down the aisle, seeing Asui holding her leg but managing to make it to the back. Once The Ice Queen vanishes from sight, so too does the music. Leaving just Joan alone in the ring, at the verbal mercy of Johnstown, Pennsylvania.

"NA-NA-NA-NA! NA-NA-NA-NA! HEY-HEY-HEY! GOODBYE!" They began to sing, believing this will be the last time they shall see the one they love to hate the most. Joan sits in solemn, the cut from her head has stalled bleeding. A crimson fade sticks to every pore on her face, merging with her red hair and ring gear. She has no means of justifiably raving to the crowd. When she at last stands, she has no final verbal jabs for the audience….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

EXCEPT RAISING BOTH MIDDLE FINGERS IN THE AIR, HER FAREWELL TO THE HOME OF CARNAGE!

**Henry Wong vs. Renton Thurston w/ Eureka**

When one looks at a card for a Northern Carnage Wrestling tribute show, this one stuck out like a sore thumb. Not because it was a fine representation of the top wrestlers or most popular style of wrestling, but rather the exact opposite. Neither name in the match makes someone think of NCW. But the truth is this match was the brain child of the former owner, DXP. This was his Latino Heat vs. The Crippler, this was his match that he always wished to promote but never had the time to do so.

The match begins with Thurston trying to through Wong out of his cool composure. Various taunts, various knees, and a few slaps to the side of Henry's skull are bid to rile him off his focus. But the veteran isn't going to be shaken so simply. Henry begins to sweep Renton off the mat repeatedly, wearing out his body with holds to soften up the top of the spine.

Renton is taken to school by the veteran, but soon becomes a successfully graduate. The match is on a even footing of technical achievements….but an unfair advantage rests in Renton's corner. The continual distractions thanks to Eureka allow Renton to get in cheap shots. Whether it be a eye poke to blind, or removing the turnbuckle with devilish intentions in mind. Fortunately for Henry, Renton's luck runs out with his meal ticket. The referee final catches on to what's occurring and ejects Eureka from the match, leveling the playing field once more.

Renton's offense seems to evaporate temporarily, with Henry taking him through a series of rolling suplexes. Not enough to put Renton down. Henry goes for a submissive solution via cloverleaf, but Renton manages to catch the ropes for a break. Renton scampers to his feet, favoring his foot, and is levelled out by the H-Bomb from Henry!...

…

…

…

BUT RENTON MANAGES TO KICK OUT!

Renton doesn't go down quite easily to the Cool Tamer. But he just can't seem to equal Henry toe to toe. As the match reaches its zenith it appears to be only a matter of time before Henry puts Renton out for the count…

…

…

…

…

But Renton isn't going to play fair. And is able to duck a stinger splash from Henry, who goes head first into the exposed turnbuckle! Henry is dazed, and Renton exasperates the issue. Multiple drills to the skull for Henry, over and over on the metal buckle. The referee manages to separate Renton to allow the Cool Tamer some relief, but the damage has already been done. Renton snaps Henry up upon his shoulders to execute the Amita Drive! Renton picks up a big victory…even thought it'll be tainted in everyone else's eyes.

**Jazz Fenton vs. Selena Richardson**

The zenith of one of the greatest female rosters in FWM history has arrived. It is a battle of the bookends of the company's history. Jazz Fenton was the inaugural Women's Champion when there were relatively few woman daring to go to Johnstown. Selena Richardson only got to covet the gold for one day in Glasgow before the company shuttered up. The age of Nickelodeon icons dominating the spotlight to the era of Original Characters getting their first exposures, both on display and eyeing each other up.

But before the bell rings to officially start this clash, it becomes apparent the crowd is preoccupied by some outside force. The crowd grows increasingly vocal, with heads turning to something what would be offscreen behind the hard camera….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

ITS KORRA! THE ONCE PROUD FACE OF NCW, IS MAKING A UNANNOUNCED APPEARANCE IN JOHNSTOWN! Fans Are Unsure How To React; Some Are Thrilled, Others Are Appalled. This Is The Woman Who Single Handedly Cost The Company One Of Its Biggest Fights After All! She May Very Well Be The Reason The Cracks Began To Form In The Foundation Of NCW! But Either Way, The Avatar Is Back In The NCW Arena!

Now Announced To Be A Contest Under The Three Way Dance Stipulation, The Crowd's Passion Shifts Mainly Behind Korra! Jazz & Selena try to quickly eliminate The Avatar from the equation with various double team maneuvers. For a short time, we're restored back to the match announced. Jazz seems to falter to the dark horse of Selena, who now seems quite out of place in this contest with the other bigger NCW names participating. Jazz manages to break out of a pin attempt and uses the turnbuckles to knock Selena somewhat silly.

Korra tries to return to the fray, and Jazz is not going to easily crumble to The Avatar. Both begin a vicious brawl that spills out to the floor. Korra seems for some reason hellbent on eradicating Jazz. Jazz is furious at Korra for their loss several years back at No Way Out. But its almost costs both the match. Jazz looks out for the count, but Korra is tripped up by Selena and taken out for a instant via a Beauty Buster. But Selena's hopes are dashed by Jazz who breaks up the pin…unusual considering the stipulation of the match, but understanding since Jazz wants the last laugh on Korra. They continue their scuffle, which is brought to a standstill by Selena outshining her seniors with a tope suicida!

Selena tries to tussle with Korra, but it becomes apparent that it was Jazz who took the brunt of the dive. Wrong opponent chosen, Korra is able to get the upper hand and eventually whips Selena SKULL FIRST into the side of the ring post. Selena's displaced from the contest temporarily, allowing Korra to try the same to Jazz. But Jazz has had enough time to recover and drills Korra's Head Into The Opposite Ring Post! The Avatar is dazed, rolled into the ring by the Bookworm Fenton. Jazz softens Korra up for a pin, but the Avatar isn't down yet. Selena has returned to the fight, but becomes ensnared in a scuffle with Jazz. Korra joins in, The Avatar and The Bookworm are able to overpower Selena with a double suplex.

Jazz & Korra's scuffling continues, escalating in Jazz managing to avoid Rolling Thunder and dazing her with a scissors kick. Selena tries to capitalize, blindsiding Jazz. But the fray between the two goes badly for the Auburn Beauty, who finds herself forcefully perched upon the turnbuckle. Jazz is planning to superplex Selena to her maker….

…

…

…

But Korra Underhooks Jazz's Legs…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND POWERBOMBS JAZZ, CONSEQUENTLY CAUSING SELENA TO FLIP OVER JAZZ AND EXECUTE A CUTTER!

Korra and Selena both crawl upon Jazz for the double pin, eliminating Jazz from the contest. Selena doesn't allow any respite for The Avatar. Just knows shes got to take her out quickly and suddenly. Her initial attempts at rebuffed by Korra's ability to doge and counter, but being Aburned seems to put Korra down for the count….NO, Kick Out!

In frustration Selena berates The Avatar with a series of slaps, before backing up and seemingly putting her down with a running high knee. But Selena's attempt at the Disaster Kick is countered INTO THE WATER WHIP, Selena is stunned mid-air! Korra musters the strength for a cover….NO, KICKOUT! Korra seems…a bit off, as she in fact starts venting at the official over the count. Being distracted, Korra doesn't see Selena slowly getting back to her feet. Touching her lip, Selena finds her fingers dabbed in a bit of blood from a tiny…almost impossible to see streak of crimson stretched from her lip across her cheek….but its enough to send her in full rage mode. She begins to batter Korra, her spirit has become enraged. She batters Korra to the canvas….BUT KORRA CINCHES IN HARMONIC CONVERGENCE! Selena is caught off guard, no time to resist. The crowd pops in surprise, knowing everything is about to come to a abrupt end. Selena hesitates giving in….but ultimately values her well being and taps. Avatar Korra is the winter of a Three Way Dance she was never meant to be in.

With the match over, the referee tries to go and raise her hand. Korra bats the recognition away, looking out toward the crowd. Once united behind three letters, which one would say was at one time embodied by The Avatar. But now, there are fractures, at what is a glorified funeral for NCW. Cheers, boos, apprehension, jubilation. These fractures could run back all the way to No Way Out 2016…when Korra's leadership failed to defeat the Four Horsewomen….setting the stage for a change of the womans division…

…

And that change led to a dead end, petering out with Selena as a one day champion….

…

…

…

…

KORRA REAPPLIES HARMONIC CONVERGENCE! SHES CHOKING THE LIFE OUT OF THE FINAL NCW WOMENS CHAMPION! SELENA FLAILS ABOUT, TRYING TO BREAK FREE! TAPPING WONT STOP!...SHE FADES TO BLACK!...the crowd fades from joy, seeing the egotistical Auburn Beauty get some additional salt added to her wounds….but a sobering feeling washes over the Johnstown Faithful. Korra REFUSES to let Selena go, even with her unconscious. There's no honor in this. What has The Avatar become? Choking the life out of someone already defeated? Referee Macy Tarr calls for aid, before trying to restore peace herself…

…

…

…

…

…

AND GETS TAKEN DOWN WITH THE TSUNAMI SLAM (Spinning Spinebuster)! The crowd returns to life, but with jabs and boos thrown Korra's way. A mixture of security and some wrestlers trickle out to bring an end to whatever Korra's intentions are. The Avatar bails through the crowd, disappearing the way she arrived.

_I was at a crossroads when it came to the last two contests. Henry vs. Renton was a match a I really wanted to write out in its entirety, but I know it would take quite sometime for me to write it to my satisfaction. The Three Way Dance was more meant to drive a story I am developing for future shows, so I didn't really want to write it all out either. I want to see this show get to a conclusion so I had to relegate them to a recap format. The next match shall be the main event and will be the last 'NCW' match, written out in its entirety. Get ready…it's the Orange Twister vs. The Psychopath Of NCW, the greatest rivalry in company history…and its A Three Steps To Hell!_


	5. Crash Bandicoot vs Chris House - Part 1

The screen fades from black, as we see the illuminated structures of the Philadelphia skyline emerging. We cut deep to within the city, upon a rather decrepit appearing side street. Streets devoid of life, a eerily wind causes some tossed paper to rustle against the brick facade of the buildings forming the corridor. We can see a series of faded posters clinging to life upon the walls, with "NCW" barely visible in faded blue and white. The distant sound of water dripping down upon a trash bin can be heard, bring the feeling of bleak to anyone watching…

…

…

…

…

…

And Then….way off beyond the buildings….a burst of drums can be heard.

The puddles upon the tattered roadway can be seen shaking slightly…..but quickly the vibrations become violent. The metallic noise of the garbage cans shuttering from the tremors can be heard in the distance. The muffle sounds of a guitar revving awake matches the drums….

…

…

…

…

…

**[AND YOU'RE RUSHING HEADLONG! You've Got A New Goal]**

The music amplifies, down the allow a orange glow can be seen lighting up the night.

**[And You're Rushing Headlong! Out Of Control!]**

Its clearly coming down the alley.

**[And You Think You're So Strong!]**

**[But There Ain't No Stopping!]**

**[Because There's Nothing You Can Do About It!]**

A Streak Of Orange Dashes Through The Scene. Water From Puddles Splashes Against The Facades Of The Structures. Trash Cans Are Pulled Along By The Current Of The Wind! The Old Posters Are Yanked Away And Disappear Within The Orange Streak, 'Headlong' By Queen Blasts Loud.

_Witness Our New Age_

_Witness Our Breakout_

_Heart & Soul Wrestling's_

**HEADLONG**

_Witness At The Palestra_

_Philadlephia, PA_

_February 22__nd__, 2020_

(Fade In And Out Of Black)

The camera hones in upon the squared circle, which has become the base of one of the most intimidating structures in wrestling; the steel cage. The chain-link meshing insolates the outside from the carnage that shall transpire within the ring. Around the outside, a few unpainted wooden boards are ensnared with barbed wire. Preparations on standby for the inevitable second fall.

"They're rushing headlong to the next stage of fictional wrestling. Tickets will be on sale next Saturday at noon for Heart & Soul Wrestling's grand opening." Joey announces.

"And I'm going to be there!" Bennett decrees happily

"great…" Critic deadpans.

"I'll be watching at home. Please don't kill each other." Joey pleads.

"No promises." Critic mutters, the live feed of the pay-per-view fading to a zoom in upon the ring. The houses lights dim out, spotlights blast their power down upon the squared circl.e

"Ladies and Gentleman….The Following Contest Is Your Main Event Of The Night!" Holo announces. "It Is The Three Steps To Hell!"

"The First Fall Shall Be Decided Within A Steel Cage…The Second Fall Will Be Determined In Barbed Wire Massacre….And If We Need To Have A Third Fall, One Of The Men Must Say I Quit! Your senior official in charge, Jim Molineaux!"

There's a moment of white noise that elapses…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Before The Opening Notes Of An Electric Keyboard Ripple Through The Air, The Crowd Pops To Their Feet! A Fan Is Seen Holding A Red Gasoline Can With "Sacrifice To Our Psycho" Etched In Sharpie On Its Side! "Perfect Strangers" By Deep Purple Kicks In, Kicking The Lights Of The Building Over To Gold!

**[Can You Remember…Remember My Name?]**

**[As I Flow Through Your Life]**

**[A Thousand Oceans I Have Flown]**

The Psychopath Of NCW Emerges Through A Veil Of Fog. His head down, concealed by a ragged black towel. He holds the straps of a elongated gym bag in one hand, the other tightened into a fist. There are some sharp boos, which are brought on as we see three other figures emerging from the fog….Velvet, Lillian and Jack all stand behind their brother.

**[I Am The Echo Of Your Past!] **

"Chris stepped into a NCW ring at just the age of 14. At that time he was a after thought of the House family. Many forget at the start of the decade it was his sister Velvet who had the spotlight…and then he was allowed to go to the extreme." Joey states.

"If he had never walked into Johnstown, hardcore wrestling make have remained a niche on the lower card. We have Christopher House to thank for giving everyone…and I mean EVERYONE a elevated platform to excel upon." Critic declares.

"Now, lets not get carried away…" Joey stammers.

"Carried Away? The Man Wrote The Book On Getting Carried Away!" Bennett exclaims. "Barbed Wire, Flaming Tables….Bringing The Weed Whacker To The Fiction Wrestling Multiverse!"

"That doesn't make it a good thing." Joey worryingly insists.

"I never said it was."

"THE WEED WHACKER IS CHRIS'S CROSS! CRUSIFIXED UPON IT WILL BE THE CARCASS OF A BANDICOOT!" Critic shouts, trailing off into a Tim Curry-esque laugh.

"….How Does That Work?" Joey asks.

"Don't Give Him The Humor Of Questioning." Bennett states.

The House Family stand at the base of the ramp, Chris takes a long gaze over the steel menace enclosing the ring. A open grin is visible for all to see. The Psychopath shows no signs of fear of having to re-enter the steel cage once more. As his siblings fan out around ringside, Chris calmly steps up and through the doorway and into the squared circle.

"In your worshipping Critic, you make it sound like this was all built by one man. The truth of the matter is this storied rivalry is about TWO men, BOTH wanting to be seen as the more hardcore." Joey declares.

"Alright, I'll admit, I got carried away….Chris carried more like only 85% of the weight." Critic responds with. "….5 to Crash breathing, 10 for Crash well….crashing."

"Do you forget that Crash is 3-1 over Chris in singles competition?" Joey asks.

"All the more to cheer the underdog!" Critic exclaims.

"Sure, having your entire family parading on the outside doesn't happen to uneven the playing field, does it?" Bennett questions.

Chris yanks a few times at the wall of his new cell, testing its sturdiness….examining how effective it is a bruising one's body. His anthem fades into the white noise of the crowd, who are keeping their vocality (…not a word?...eh, I'm making it one) with cheers and a few ear splitting boos. None of which breaks Chris from his studying….

…

…

…

But The Blackout In The Arena Might!

A clash of strings crackles through the audio. A crescendo is reached, a blast of bass possibly blows the speakers completely out within the rafters. Orange and blue strobes begin to flicker across the sea of fans.

**[Modest To The Top (TOP, Top, top)]**

**[Modest At The Top (TOP, Top, top)]**

**[Modest Past The Top (TOP, Top, top)]**

**[Still Modest Past The Top (TOP, Top, top)]**

The fog rolls out at the top of the ramp, its given unusual hues from the lights twinkling from the back and above. As the enigmatic lyrics of Prexowhy?gen's 2012 remix of "Modest" continue in force, shadows of figures in the fog are seen…before Crash Bandicoot emerges into the NCW Arena, being flanked by his sister. The crowd roars in acclaim for one of the company's most decorated talent.

"The Last Time Crash Bandicoot Stood In This Arena, He Was Booted Out Of NCW By The Steel Syndicate...and we all know what happened with that." Joey states. "So it must bring joy to not just Johnstown, but also the bandicoot himself, to be able to step into the city that reinvigorated his career…for one final time."

"Too bad this homecoming is gonna be wrecked in hurry." Critic cut in.

"And it'll be entertaining as all hell." Bennett quips.

A awkward pause in the commentary falls, as we track Crash walking down the ramp. Preumably the pause is from Joey giving a critical glare off camera at Bennett.

"…What?" Bennett eventually asks. "It is what everyone has paid for…not that I want to see either man's kidney's drawn out for all to see."

"But That Will CERTAINALY Happen." Critic chimes in, very giddy over the idea.

Crash pauses at the foot of the ring, the cage towering above him. Chris is inside, digging deep in his own corner and waiting for the coming battle. Crash unlocks his stare down, and makes his way through the doorway in to cage wall and enters the enclosed squared circle. The music fades into the oblivion of crowd noise. The cage door is pulled shut and locked. The lopsided representatives patrol on opposite sides of the ring. Both combatants stand firm in opposing corners. They need no introduction to the crowd, but there accolades shall be read allowed regardless.

"Introducing First…From Lemon Brook, USA…Weighing In Tonight At 185 Lbs…Former Hypersonic Champion…The Longest Reigning World Heavyweight Champion In NCW History….THE FRANCHISE OF CARNAGE….CHRISTOPHER HOUSE!"

Even with a split response from the crowd, Chris doesn't waiver from his focused glare toward Crash. He leans forward, both arms clutching the ropes. He looks ready to pounce once the bell tolls.

"His Opponent…From The Wumpa Island In Southeast Australia…Weighing In At 213 Lbs….Former Hypersonic Champion….Former THREE TIME World Heavyweight Champion….Fiction Wrestling Hall Of Famer….THE ORANGE TWISTER, CRASH BANDICOOT!" Holo announces, another thunderous ovation rushes through the NCW Arena.

"LETS GO CRASH! LETS GO CRASH! LETS GO CRASH! LETS GO CRASH!" Chants fluctuate, with accepting nods from the bandicoot himself.

"As you can see, Molineaux is the official inside the cage. But we have the entirety of our referee staff around ringside. Every precaution is being made….we don't have far these two shall go." Joey points out.

"Its not going to be enough, Joey." Critic declares.

"That's what I'm worried about…" Joey mummers…

…

…

…

THE BELL RINGS! First Step To Hell Has Commenced! AND RIGHT OUT OF THE GATE CHRIS CHARGES!

"Chris Not Wasting Anytime!" Joey exclaims, Crash dodging the rush.

"Endurance Be Damned, Chris Looks To Want To Get Through This First Fall Quickly!" Bennett declares, Chris makes another lunge toward Crash, who rolls away into the middle of the ring.

"Chris Doesn't Want This To Be Quick, He Wants To Tear Crash's Hide From His Skeleton!" Critic exclaims. "As Slowly And Painfully As Possible!"

Chris revolves back, seething while facing Crash. This time he races for a clothesline but is Swept Off His Feet And Scoop Slammed To The Canvas, Rattling The Ring!

"Scoop Slam, Momentum Stunted." Joey declares.

"NOT SO FAST!" Critic exclaims as Chris tries grappling to Crash's neck, even while splayed upon the mat. Crash manages to toss him aside, but gets a kick to the back of his thigh! Chris tries to shove Crash into one of the metallic walls..

…

Crash Gets A Leg Extended To Stop Himself, Rebounding With His Foot Drilling Into Hip.

"Roundhouse Off The Cage." Joey dictates, as Chris's footing sags while Crash lands in a kneel. Crash tries whipping The Franchise back across the length of the ring, but Chris braces his arms against the cage before any damage could be done. Chris instinctively side steps away, expecting a body smash from Crash but no such move occurs.

"Crash isn't going to budge for stupid moves. Not this early." Bennett states.

"He's looking to face Chris head on!" Joey exclaims.

Crash brushes a hand along his head, patting down any lose fur from the early excitement. Crash dominates the middle of the ring, Chris paces to try and find a weak point. The chain link rattles as the House family shake it to try and motivate their brother. The crowd seems to have shifted fully behind the Orange Twister, however, who continues tracking Chris as he circles.

"Come On, Go For The Legs!" Critic eggs Chris on.

"Crash is holding the ring firm, the balls in Chris's court." Joey states…

…

..

…

CHRIS QUICKLY DARTS AT CRASH'S FOOT, MISSES AS HE JUMPS TOWARD THE CORNER!

Crash turns his head southeast, as Chris as clambered up on the turnbuckle…

"What's He Doing?" Bennett asks.

"Don't question it!" Critic exclaims, as Crash races to stop Chris, Dazed By A Boot To The Mouth! Chris shuffles a pace over the ropes before leaping down and levelling Crash with a dropping knee!

A momentarily stunned Crash is controlled by Chris, who hurls Crash face & chest first into the western wall of the cage!

"And Crash Eats The Steel First. That's Only Going To Be The Beginning!" Joey exclaims.

"Yeah, we're calling that normal for what these two will do." Bennett adds, Chris gives off a bit of laugh at the early punishment he's inflicted…

…

…

…

But Crash Lunges Past, Grabbing The Arm And Whipping Chris Violently Headlong Into The Eastern Cage Wall!

"There's the receipt." Joey says, Chris slouching down to the ropes. Crash holds his head briefly, before trying to lock his arms around Chris's waist. The Franchise's feet hover above the canvas, but he's quickly able to plant them down to the mat. Chris begins to lay a few elbow jabs at Crash's skull, breaking the hold…

…

…

…

And Rams Crash Clear Back Into The Southwestern Turnbuckles!

"Chris Actually OUTPOWERING Crash!" Bennett exclaims.

"What else did you expect? He's going to rip him to shreds!" Critic declares, Chris cornering Crash between himself and the buckle. Elevated on Bret's rope, Chris begins to rapidly drill punches down into Crash's skull…

…

…

…

But Chris Soon Finds Himself With Nothing To Grab To, As Crash Has Chris Up On His Shoulders…

…

…

…

Only For Chris To Give One Fierce Jab Of The Elbow To The Top Of The Skull, Crash Drops Chris To The Mat!

Chris tries to pounce upon Crash, whose trying to cradle his head. But Crash gains separation with giving the boot right into the gut. The bandicoot gains a bit of elevation, a leaping double leg drop to the midsection, putting Chris down to the mat.

Crash tries to grapple Chris toward him for something…

…

…

…

That Never Comes To Pass As Chris Launches Crash Overhead With A Northern Lights Suplex!

"Chris Digging Deep Down!" Critic exclaims. "HAH! Taking One From Crash's Book!"

"I'm Shocked The Book Is Still Being Used In This Match." Joey says, Chris using the lip of Crash's jeans to pull him up.

"Uh, I think you spoke too soon Joey…" Bennett inhales…

…

…

…

AS CRASH IS LAUNCHED CRANIUM FIRST INTO THE NORTH WALL OF THE STEEL CAGE!

"AND THE FLESH RIPPING COMMENCES!" Joey exclaims, as Chris WHIPS Crash back across the ring into the southern wall! Now He Begins Smearing The Bandicoot's Face Back And Forth Over The Chain-Link Meshing, Each Little Rise Of Chain Carving Excruciating Tiny Indentations!

Audible boos arise from certain corners of the crowd, clashing with other fans simply relishing in the carnage. Chris is far from done, as he whips Crash back across the ring…

…

…

…

BUT CRASH EXTENDS OUT HIS FEET, RUNNING ALONG THE WALL AND SPRINGBOARDING BACK WITH THE "TORNADO DDT!" Bennett exclaims.

"Hold On!" Joey points out, Chris keeps his legs firm so not to plummet toward the mat…

…

…

…

AS CHRIS SUPLEXES CRASH BACK FIRST INTO THE CAGE!

"OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT FORTITUDE, JOEY! LOOK AT THAT RAW POWAH, BENNETT!" Critic shouts, nothing but praise for the Psychopath!

Crash has become wedged between the cage wall and ropes, unable to worm himself free. Chris takes advantage, giving a insulting rub of the bottom of his boot to Crash's head….Then STOMPING On Crash's Hand!

Chris yanks Crash through the ropes, extending Crash's limp body far enough before dropping him with the rope-hung DDT.

"He Hits Him With The DDT!" Joey exclaims.

"I Must be honest, I was expecting Crash to dominate this stage." Bennett mentions.

"Its Been 5 Years Since Their First Encounter In The Cage, And Chris Spent That Time Upgrading His Expertise On Cage Combat!" Critic exclaims. "He Knows The Dimensions, He Knows Its Quirks, He Knows Its Thoughts!"

"….uuuuhuh." Bennett nervously stutters.

Crash has little control where his body goes, its up to Chris where he'll end up. One more powerful whip into the cage, just agitating his face and chest more. He comes to sag over the southern ropes of the ring, trying a throw a few blind elbows that miss their target. Chris is able to lock on around the waist and deadlift Crash back into the middle with a bridging german! First pinfall of the match…

1…

…

…

…

TW-KICKOUT!

Chris, and the crowd alike, expected the kickout. No way this fall would end so early. With Crash on the mat, Chris clutches one of the bandicoot's legs. Trying to yank him toward the ropes.

"Some kind of ankle lock being applied now." Joey narrates, as Crash tries desperately the pull free. But Chris manages to weave the left leg up through the second rope, twisting it to the top where Crash's own foot held the leg in place!

"Look At The Torque On That Leg!" Joey exclaims, Crash audible in pain.

Chris Laughs At The Sight, Stomping At Crash's Already Bent Spine!

"WHATDYA GONNA DO ABOUT IT!" The Psychopath is heard shouting, giving Crash's head a hard brush with his boot.

"He Can't Do Nothing, He's Defenseless!" Joey cries out. "Wait…what is he…  
..

…

…

Chris Steps Over Crash's Back, Wrenching upon His Jaw With A Camel Clutch, The Leg Still Ensnared Around The Ropes!

"OH, THE CLUTCH! Crash's Bones Are Being Displaced AS I Speak!" Joey shouts.

"And The Rope Is Worthless In This Bout, Crash Is Gonna Hand Chris The First Fall!" Critic exclaims.

But hopes for such a submission fade away, as the Insane Bandicoot is fully alert. He begins to bang his freed leg against the other one trapped around the ropes. Chris releases the clutch, and hastily tries to re-ensnare Crash's leg. But The Bandicoot Is Free!

"Don't Let Him Loose, Chris!" Critic calls out, to no avail. Crash frantically begins crawling, then trying to get to a knee in the middle of the ring. Chris Lunges Forward To Grab His Legs, Crash Leaps The Last Legs To The Opposite Corner!

"Now Look Whose Flat Out On The Mat!" Bennett points out, as Chris's head darts up…

…

…

…

And His Throat And Jaw CRUSHED Into The Canvas By A Nasty Leg Drop Over The Back Of His Neck!

"Oh Christ!" Joey gasps, as Chris recoils upon his back, clutching his throat! He's unable to protect from a flurry of hard potatoes to the sides of his head!

"Crash Is Already Meeting Chris's Vicisousn-"

"OF COURSE HE IS JOEY! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TERRIFIED!" Critic shouts…

…

…

…

As Crash Throws Chris Like A Battering Ram Into The Western Wall, The Tippy-Top Of His Skull Getting Lacerated By The Chain Linking!

The Crowd Pops, Chris Staggers Back Into The Center Of The Ring.

"Chris Got To Be Slashed On The Crown Of His Skull!" Joey bellows.

"Hey wait, Crash isn't going for Chris.." Bennet points out, as the bandicoot runs up the southwest turnbuckles…

…

…

…

And Rebounds Back On Top Of Chris, Flattening Him To The Canvas With A Corkscrew Senton!

"CRASH AND BURN!" Joey exclaims.

"Oh man-oh man-oh man!" Critic panicky stutters.

There isn't a immediate jump up, as Crash still is stiff and out of sync thanks to ever ligament being strained by Chris's camel clutch. He tries to grapple Chris, for some variant of a belly-to-back. But its clear the muscles in his back are strained, coupled with his twisted right leg.

"Crash is struggling, I think he wants to go for an Aftershock." Joey observes. "That camel clutch, his leg being trapped in the ropes for so long though!"..

…

…

…

Yet Crash Still Manages To Power Chris Up In The Air…

…

…

…

Only For The Franchise To Skid Down Over His Back, Tightening His Legs Around The Neck..

…

…

…

AND SPIRALS DOWN TO THE CANVAS, DRILLING CRASH SKULL FIRST INTO THE MAT!

"JESUS, WHAT WAS THAT!?" Bennett exclaims.

"Like A Headscissors DDT, Only Way To Describe It As!" Joey shouts, over the wave of awes from the Johnstown Faithful.

Both lay in a entangled heap, as Chris pulls himself out from under Crash. The Insane Bandicoot clutches around the top of his skull, Mr. Pay-Per-View finds his balance thanks to the ropes. He quickly recoils around, dropping his forearm on the back of the head in a brief bid to smother Crash into the canvas!

"Hey! Come On Now! Suffocating Him Won't Get A Win!" Bennett calls out.

"Nope. I Pretty Positive The Rule Book States Non-response Can Give You A Fall." Critic assures himself.

"What Rule Book? We Have A Rule Book Here?" Bennett asks as Chris gets to his feet, tightly hooking Crash's leg…

…

…

…

And FLATTENS THE SPINE OF CRASH FIRMLY INTO THE CANVAS WITH A FIERCE FISHERMAN SUPLEX!

"Now A Fishmeran Variant Of The Suplex!" Joey exclaims. "I Think He Intends To Pound Every Ounce Of Endurance Out Of Crash As Quickly As Possible!"

Chris is quick to clasps his hands to Crash's waist, and again HURLS CRASH INTO THE AIR…

…

…

…

ONLY THIS TIME ITS NOT MAT BUT STEEL THAT HIS SHOULDER BLADES CRASH INTO!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey shrieks.

"I Think He Just Lost A Half Inch Off The Neck!" Bennett hollers, adding to the crowd's commotion and the dissipating rattle of the chain link side.

"ROLL HIM UP, CHRIS! ROLL HIM UP!" Critic shouts, as Crash's body bounces off the top rope and lands on the canvas. Chris allows gravity to pull him overtop of his opponent for the pin…

1…

…

…

…

2..

…

…

"CRASH KICKS OUT!" Joey exclaims, vocalizing the sentiments of the audience.

"His Concussed Brains Made Him Do It!" Critic asserts.

Chris shoots to a seated position, hands clasping to his skull for a second. As his hands and brough to ease, a few dabs of crimson dot the tips of his fingers. Even seeing just a tiny fraction of his life blood staining his fingers thanks to Crash is enough to pump rage into Chris's arteries.

"OH YOU'RE GONNA PAY YOU RAT!" Chris shouts, as he snatches Crash by the head, hurling him at the cage wall.

"Chris Is Going For Some Speed…" Joey narrates as Chris backtracks to the opposing side of the ring..

…

…

…

Before Rushing Across The Length Of The Squared Circle..

…

…

…

AND RUNS HIMSELF RIGHT INTO THE CAGE WALL, Crash Bolts Into The Corner!

"Chris Rushed Into The Wall Like A Headless Chicken!" Bennett exclaims"

"HEY!...its all part of his plan." Critic reinforces.

"Oh really? Is THAT In His Plan?" Bennett asks.

"What You Talking Ab-"…

…

…

…

CRASH HAD SCURRIED UP ON THE TURNBUCKLE, RACES ACROSS THE TOP ROPE AND DRILLS HIS KNEE INTO CHRIS'S JAW!

"AAAAT!" Critic's retort breaks into a scream, Chris's body drops to the canvas.

"Crash Keeps His Balance By Clinging To The Cage, Able To Sheer Chris's Head Off From His Neck!" Joey exclaims.

"LETS GO CRASH! LETS GO CRASH! LETS GO CRASH!" The crowd chants, now (for the moment) entirely behind the Insane Bandicoot, who begins to climb a few extra pegs up the southwestern corner of the cage.

"Where's He Going! HE CANT'S ESCAPE! No Escape Tonight!" Critic exclaims.

"I don't think….he's running, Doug…" Bennett stammers as about halfway up he flips around. Crash gazes down upon the canvas, as Chris his just rolled upon his back…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND IS PANCAKED BY A ELEVATED _SUPER BELLY FLOP!_

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH! HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***!" The crowd pops.

"OH MY GOD, HE JUST DROPPED RIBS FIRST SOME TEN FEET IN THE AIR!" Joey shrieks.

"IS CHRIS OKAY!?" Critic hollers, as the one in question is rolls over on his belly, wrapping his arms around his mid section. Crash has enough sense to get a leg of Chris's curled over for a pin attempt…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

2.50, The Psychopath Kicks Out!

"Oh Thank God, We're Good!" Critic sighs.

"Good For Chris, Not Good For Crash's Health!" Joey adds.

Crash quickly retracts a arm to cover his ribs, the pain from the drop taking full effect with the pin off his mind. But he can't let Chris regroup, and tries to stagger back to his feet. He looses he balance, falls to his hand and knees. Begins turning about, eyes locking with Chris who is now clambering upon his knees. Both grab one another's head…

…

…

…

They Both Drag The Other Across The Ring Simultaneously…

…

…

…

AND BOTH SMASH THE SIDE OF THEIR HEADS INTO THE CAGE WALL!

"Both Fail At Chicken, Willing To Shred Their Skulls!" Bennett exclaims…

…

…

…

But BOTH Men Are Not Down, Trying To Drag One Another Head First Back Across The Ring…

…

…

…

CRASH MANAGES TO GET THE ADVANTAGE, Turning Into His Abdomen, Raising And RAMMING HIM BACK FIRST INTO THE SOUTHERN WALL!

"They Keep Ramming Each Other The Walls Are Gonna Give!" Critic exclaims. "OUR BUDGET CAN'T AFFORD THAT!"

"Forget The Budget!" Joey cries out.

Chris leans back, appearing to be slumping from exhaustion but quickly SLAPS Crash across the face! The crowd gasps at the sudden audacity Chris had to that after being hammered into the wall, Crash's eyes go wide with craze. He DRILLS Chris in the bridge of the nose with a quick fist!

Crash darts his foot into the midsection of Chris, dipping down and pulling the weight of The Psychopath's body over his shoulder…

…

…

…

…

"ohmyohmyohmyohmyohmy…"

…

…

…

**CHRIS IS LAUNCHED LIKE A DART HEAD FIRST INTO THE NORTHERN WALL!**

"GOD!" Joey finishes the crescendo of his exclamation, the crowd popping!

"OOOOOOOOOH! THAT WAS AWESOME! THAT WAS AWESOME! THAT WAS AWESOME!" The crowd commenced chanting.

"DO THESE MEN NOT KNOW THE INITIALS CTE!?" Critic exclaims, Crash gives a few poundings to his chest fire himself and the crowd up.

"Look At The Cage, Its Dented." Bennett observes, a bulge of the chain link meshing is prominently visible from where Chris's skull made contact.

Crash lunges over to the nearest turnbuckle (southeastern corner), scaling up on the rope and walking the tight rope that is the top string being aided by the eastern wall. Chris is below him, covering his head in visceral pain.

"And Now Crash Is Scaling The Cage Again, God Knows Whats Next!" Joey exclaims, As The Insane Bandicoot climbs a few rungs up the cage. He continual tils the head to eye Chris's situation. The Franchise of Carnage has yet to make a real effort to stand, concealing a presumable gash that's formed on the brim of his head from all the crashing into the steel cage. Crash is about 3/4s of the way of the cage wall, which noticeably is bowing inward slightly from his weight…

…

…

…

…

"Is He Going For A Crossbody..At That Height!?" Bennett exclaims.

"Would you put it past the freak?" Critic quips…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

CRASH DIVES FROM THE SKIES…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**_TO GET HIS OWN SKULL KICKED IN BY A IMPULSE REACTION SUPERKICK FROM CHRIS!_**

"WHAT THE HELL!" Critic Shouts.

"OOOOOOOOOH!...NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB!" The crowd chants vigorously, as both Crash and Chris are splayed out on opposite sides of their bodies.

"….These Two Men Aren't Going To Be Able To Add 2 Plus 2 When This Is Over!" Bennett quips eventually, the commentators hesitant as the wave of chants pour over the audio.

Chris…rolls….over….on…his…stomach! He nudges over the last inches to partial cover Crash for the pin…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

**2.99 But The Nsane Shoulder Is Up!**

"Son Of A B***, I Thought He Had Him!" Critic frustratingly shouts. "He Caught Me Off Guard, Surely I Thought He Caught Crash As Too!"

"Definitely caught off guard, but not knocked out." Joey surmises.

On the outside we can see Coco recoiling back from the cage in relief, having feared her brother might have lost the initial fall. Across the caged ring the House family are ravenous, Velvet's fingers sinking through the chains to rattle the wall in frustration. Chris's hand flops about, trying to get a gripe of the canvas. Eventually he's propelled himself back on his feet. Crash has no chances of defending himself, as Chris splays him out back first. The psychopath tries firing his cylinders to pull up Crash, but his first two tries falter. He washes his hand across a cut, blood temporary kept from dripping into his eyes.

Chris heaves a third time, plucking Crash from the mat…

…

…

…

…

…

AND LAUNCHES CRASH BACK-FIRST INTO THE SOUTHWEST CORNER OF THE CAGE, COMING TO REST UPON THE TURNBUCKLES BELOW!

"OH GOD! His Spine Was Folded In Like A 'V'!" Joey exclaims, Crash's head drooping straight down has is slouches in a sitting pose upon the ringpost, supported only by the intersecting walls behind him.

Chris is seen smacking himself upon the skull, in a bid to reawaken his brain. He see's Crash appearing ripe for the pickings on top on the turnbuckle.

"COME ON, SNAP BACK INTO IT!" A very particular fan could be heard shouting, distinct over the garble of the rest of the Johnstown Faithful.

"Chris's Eye Ball to Eye Ball With Crash." Joey narrates.

"He Going To Try To Super-plex Him?" Bennett asked, with Chris attempting to hook up Crash's arm.

Chris makes several tugs, trying with all his will to crash the Bandicoot's kidneys into a free fall into the canvas…

…

…

…

…

…

But Crash Relents! Chirs Softens Him Up With A Eye Rack…

…

…

…

…

…

…

WHICH CRASH RESPONDS WITH BY **_BITING_** CHRIS'S NOSE!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey shrieks, the crowd completely aghast.

"THAT SICK SON OF A BANDICOOT! HE BETTER HAVE FREAKIN RABIES SHOT, I THINK ITS STATE LAW!" Critic exclaimed….

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris slips from the ropes, AND LOW BLOWS CRASH!

"This A Contest For The Direst Player!?" Bennett exclaims, as the crowds shock turns to disgust, booing Chris.

"HE BIT HIM!" Critic exclaims.

"The Better Man Would Have Quit While They Were Head!" Joey protest.

"…_ .HIM_!" Critic repeats.

Crash Is Doubled Over, Head Extending Out. Chris Stumbles Back Into The Upper Corner…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

RACES DOWN THE LENGTH OF THE RING'S EDGE

"OH **NO**!" Joey exclaims…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

CHRIS'S PUNT KICK MISSES, CRASH SHOOTING HIS HEAD BACK UP AND CHRIS'S LEG **IMPLODES** UPON ITSELF BY DRIVING INTO THE CHAIN LINK WALL!

"OH CRAP!" Bennett exclaimed. "HE JUST SID VICIOUS'D HIS LEG!"

"Its Not Broken…IT CANT BE BROKEN!" Critic shouts, Chris recoils into a ball in the floor and spirals about in a circle of what appears to be white hot pain.

"….I Think…He Actually Did!" Joey eventually says.

Chris's circling of pain come to a halt, now merely clutching the apparently destroyed left leg. His cries of pain bring Crash out of his own pain driven fog, realizing that his rival is defenseless.

"If Crash Wants To Make A Move, Now's The Time!" Bennett exclaims.

Crash is paused, trying to think of what to do…

…

…

…

…

And Then Begins To Climb…

…

..

…

…

...

Scaling And Scaling…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"He's…He's Going ALL THE WAY!" Critic panicky exclaims…

…

…

…

…

…

..

Before Crash Is STANDING On The Top Of The Southwestern Corner Of The Steel Cage!

"JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!" The Johnstown Faithful Chants, Egging On The Daredevil That Needs No Convincing…

…

…

…

"IF HE DOES THIS, CHRIS MIGHT BE OUT FOR BOTH FALLS!" Joey exclaims..

…

..

…

…

..

…

…

…

**AS HE LEAPS FROM THE HEAVENS…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**AND MAKES A CRASH LANDING RIGHT INTO THE MAT BELOW, CHRIS ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY WITH NO PROBLEM!**

"HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***!" The crowd exclaims repeatedly, as Chris briefly smiles menacially before diving on top of Crash for the pin.

"He Was Playing Possum! That Sick-" Joey exclaims…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

"SON OF A B***!"

The crowd is shot with genuine shock, the first fall being achieved by taking advantage of one's folly. Chris rolls away, Crash is dead still where he crashed into the center of the canvas. Chris's siblings rejoice, as Coco is joined by the crowd in shock and fear of what next is to come.

"The Winner Of The Steel Cage, Chris House!" Holo enunciates to the stunned audience.

...

...

...

...

...

...

_Author Notes: Don't Worry, This Is Not The End! But My Brain Has Been Bogged Down Lately So Progress On This Brutal, Carnage Driven 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match Has Been Slow. I'm Dividing This Match Up Into A Different Fall Per Match, For As Long As The Match Goes On. The Second Fall, Which Will Be Contested In Barbed Wire Massacre, Will be Out...eventually .-. For Now, Thank You For Reading! _


	6. Crash Bandicoot vs Chris House - Part 2

***We Are Entering The Second Fall Of Chris & Crash's Three Steps To Hell Match. The First Fall Was A Steel Cage Match, This Fall Is To Be Barbed Wire Massacre***

"The Winner Of The Steel Cage, Chris House!" Holo announces.

"Being Psychotic Doesn't Mean Your Not Smart!" Critic exclaims, "HA! Listen To You All, Being Pissed Because You Got Played!"

It appears that the cuts on the top of his head have stopped leaking life blood like dripping syrup, Chris has pulled himself up to a knee and keeps pointing his thumb up in the air.

"RAISE IT! RAISE IT DAMN IT!" He can be heard shouting at the ring-crew over the audience.

"And Chris Wants To Rush Into The Second Fall As Quick As He Can!" Bennett exclaims. "Crash has not moved and inch."

"Its going to take at least a minute for our ring crew to get the cage hoisted. And to get the contraptions of carnage strapped in." Joey mentions, as multiple men and women in simple black shirt & jeans are hurrying around ringside. The apron puffs up on all sides as these members of the ring crew commence pulling unpainted sawdust boards, whose contents we have yet to make clear.

"His Chest Isn't Even Pumping, Joey!" Bennett cries out, still caught up in his earlier quote.

At least the now bloated walls of the cage slowly pop up from their moorings to the ring. However, before the bottom lip of the cage can eclipse the top ring rope…the cage pauses?

"Come on, can't we be given one reprieve from technical difficulties tonight?" Joey asks, as the crowd realizes the error befalling the pace of the match.

"F*** THE RIGGING! F*** THE RIGGING! F*** THE RIGGING!" The crowd chants, initially in separate pats before merging into one firm quote.

But Chris is far from entertained, as he whips his hands up in the air repeatedly.

"RAISE IT, YOU'RE YOUR GONNA REGRET IT!" He shouts. The ring crew are presumably joyous of the breakdown of the cage, buying them some precious extra seconds to quickly set up some of the various contraptions meant to be used in the following fall. Two sets of tables (one on the south side, the other on the west) are set up close together before someone carefully wraps a massive tumbleweed of barbed wire around the top and bottom of the table.

The cage at last continues its climb…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT NOT BEFORE CHRIS HAD DIPPED OUT AND DECKED ONE MEMBER OF THE RING CREW!  
"WAIT-WAIT, WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING!?" Joey exclaims.

The poor soul, now in the clutches of Chris, becomes violently tossed clean over the guard rail and into the crowd. The rest of the ring crew scattering, only partially into their redecorating of the ring. A team had been standing on the southern ring apron, in the processes of unwinding a coil of barbed wire to go up and over the ropes repeatedly. All four sets of ropes were to be ensnared by the flesh ripping cable, but the crew valued their safety over completing the job beyond a quarter of the way. Only the ropes on the southern side re encrusted with razor wire.

"Lawsuits! Lawsuits As Far As The Eye Can See!" Bennett yells, as the House family quickly become a new more biased ring crew. They begin picking up the pieces as Chris directs them where what things should go where.

"Does….Does Jack Have Wire Cutters?" Bennett asks.

"That's Normal At This Rate." Critic waves off as Jack hops up on top of the time keeper's table…

…

…

…

…

And Begins CLAMPING The Metallic Shears Down Upon The Top Rope…

"Wait..What Is-?" Joey asks, completely baffled…

…

…

…

…

…

The Top Strap Is Cut Through, Loosing Its Slack Across The Eastern Ring Edge.

"There Destroying The Damn Ring!" Joey exclaims. "And Velvet & Lillian Are Pulling Something Out From Under The Ring…"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jack Eats Through The Middle Rope, It Too Snaps Back Before Lifelessly Dipping To The Outside…

…

…

…

…

…

…

As The Two Sisters Have Pulled Out A Large Wooden Box Frame…

"What They Go To Lowe's Or So….OH NO!" Bennett quips, but paused by fear…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS THE BOX FRAME HAS BEEN TURNED INTO A SPIDER'S WEB OF RAZOR WIRE!

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET THAT TYPE OF THING?" Joey exclaims.  
"Oh I'm Sorry, I Suppose You Miss The Extreme Goods Lane At Your Local Hardware Emporium!" Critic shouts.

Team Whiteout take the time to balance the barbed wire apparatus near perfectly, continually nudging the barricade closer and closer to the ring til the stability is flawless. Jack has fed two additional wired encrusted planks to Chris, who plays the brief role of…shall we say, 'extreme decorator', by meticulously readjusting the angle of lean of each plank in the western corner of the ring. Comedically taking a second to pause in a near thinker pose before lightly nudging the plank a hair to the left or right, until meeting his satisfaction.

"I suppose if its millimeter off it'll be less painful." Joey deadpans.

Crash is at least conscious of rapidly developing events. But is just barely managing to push up from the mat, his spine more a dented pyramid rather than a smooth curve. But he need not to worry, as its straight out quickly by force from Chris grabbing a hold of his pointy ears.

"Chris Got Ahold Of Crash…And….Oh God No!" Joey fearfully utters….

…

..

…

…

…

As CHRIS HAS CRASH UP IN SOME SORT OF CRUCIFIX HOLD, HIS SHOULDER BLADES POINT TOWARD THE FRAMED MASS OF BARBED WIRE AT RINGSIDE…

…

…

…

…

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Bennett is heard panicking and the incoming ramifications….

…

…

…

…

"DON'T!" Coco Pleads, Having Rushed Upon The Apron To Block Chris From The Mangled Web Of Wire Beyond The Ring.

"Hey, Hey, HEY! Get Her Down Ref!" Critic shouts.

"She's just protecting her brother, Chris was on the verge of killing him!" Bennett states, trying to defend Coco who had just reacted on emotion.

"…That's The Point Of The Match, Sage!" Critic exclaims.

Chris has not advanced any further, eyes wide at Coco's courage to stand eye to eye with him, to stop Crash from meeting a untimely fate…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris, surprisingly, allows Crash to drop free from the crucifix hold, dropping to the canvas…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT TAKES COCO INSTEAD AND HURLS HER SHOULDERS FIRST INTO ONE OF THE BARBED WIRE COVERED PLANKS!  
"OH GOD! THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" Bennett exclaims.

"The First Person To Be Ripped By The Wire Isn't Even In The Damn Match!" Joey calls.

"UNCALLED FOR BENNETT!?" Critic hollers. "SHE IMPEDED THE MATCH!"

"But That Didn't Entail Having Her Flesh Ripped By Barbed Wire!" Bennett weeps out loud.

"Its Barbed Wire Massacre, What Did You Expect?!" Critic shouts…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS CRASH'S VENGEFUL FILLED VEINS PUMPED HIM BACK UP, RUNNING CHRIS FROM BEHIND CHEST FIRST INTO THE OTHER BARBED WIRE PLANK!

"OH JEEZ, OH JESUS CHRIST!" Joey shrieks as the crowd went from a disgusted gasp for Coco's fate to a revering one at the sight of Chris quickly receiving his karma.

"Its Stuck In His Skin, CALL THE CENSORS! GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!" Critic cries out, Chris trying to free his face and chest away…But The Barbs Have Dug Into His Torso, And His Ring Pants…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND CRASH JUMPS FROM BRET'S ROPE WITH A BELLY SPLASH, FORCING THE RAZOR EDGES DEEPER INTO THE PSYCHOPATH'S SKIN!

"Chris Being Pancaked! Crash Has Him Pinned!" Joey exclaims as Molineaux drops down to the mat to make the count, Crash splaying his full body weight overtop the cracked plank…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

BUT JACK DASHES INTO THE RING, FREEING HIS BROTHER FROM CRASH!

"AND THE HOUSES SNUB CRASH OF THE PINFALL…And I Don't If I Should Be Frustrated Or Relieved!" Joey yells.

Jack scoops Crash up by his shoulder, ramming him back into the northwest corner (notably, Coco is no longer here and has since dipped to the outside). Crash, still fatigued from his miscalculated Crash Landing, doesn't put up much of a fight against Jack. The crowd grows increasingly irritated, the heat continues to shift fully upon Chris and his siblings. Lillian has slid inside, armed with a small but powerful set of clippers, and starts to cut away some of the wire that's caught in her brother's skin.

"Chris Is Going To Absorb The Wire, His Immune System Knows How To Keep It At Bay!" Critic exclaims.

"Doug…that's doesn't explain the bleeding." Bennett deadpans, as the more Lillian manages to cut away, the more the audience can assess the damage.

"GET ME BARBIE!" Chris his heard shouting, with the crowd popping.

"Barbie?" Joey asks, as if he had never head that term thrown about in a deathmatch.

"Oh S***!" Bennett exclaims, knowing exactly what Chris meant.

"What?" Critic questions…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AS VELVET HAS PULLED OUT A BARBED WIRE BAT FROM UNDER THE RING!

"Oh, THAT Barbie!" Joey exclaimed. "Chris's Family Has Been Gift Shopping For Crash!"

"Gonna Be An Excruciating Gift, Joey." Critic quips as Velvet tosses the bat into the ring, just as Lillian has freed her psychotic brother from his barb wire cocoon…

…

…

…

…

Revealing A Horrific Sight, As Tuffs Of The Barbs Are Still Stuck Within His Flesh, Blood Oozing Out Around The Razor Sharp Obstructions Dug Into The Outer Blood Vessels!

"Good Lord, His Whole Torso is Developing Into Red Silly Puddy!" Joey cries out.

In the background, Molineaux has attempted to bring back some order in this quickly de-evolving deathmatch. Jack had been ushered out of the ring, leaving Crash face first on the mat and grasping for the energy to get back to his feet.

"LETS GO BARBIE, LETS GO BARBIE, LETS GO!" The crowd sarcastically begins chanting, clapping in unison before repeating.

Crash pulls his arms and knees together, his spine one more pointing up toward the sky, as he tries to muster up the strength to stand…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND INSTINCTIVELY MANAGES TO DOGE A WHIPPING THROW OF THE BAT, HITTING THE SPOT WHERE HIS HEAD ONCE RESTED ON THE CANVAS!  
"HOLY CRAP, His Brains Were About To Be Smashed Pumpkins!" Bennett shrieks, as Chris clamps his teeth down in rage that he missed.

Fright in his blood causes Crash to flight to his feet and fight. Again Chris swings, Crash dodging but accidently throwing himself off balance into the northeast corner of the ring…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND CHRIS SHOVES THE BARBS ENCIRCLING THE BAT INTO CRASH'S FOREHEAD!

"Chris Is Just Exasperating The Cuts Already In Crash's Head!" Joey exclaims.  
"HEY! DON'T DRIP YOUR DIRTY BLOOD ON MY TABLE!" Critic shouts, noting a streak of blood has run from Crash's forehead across the top rope, a droplet precariously hanging over the announcer's table below…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Chris's Glare Of Fierce Rage Fades Out Into One More Worried…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

As Crash Outpowers Chris, Pushing Down With All His Strength On Either Ends OF The Bat, Now Separated From His AND HEADBUTTS THE BAT THRICE, SACRIFICING HIS OWN FLESH IN ORDER TO TEAR UP WHAT REMAINS OF CHRIS'S FOREHEAD!

"…Oh My God!" Joey simply exhales.

"That Crazy Son Of A B*** Is Going To Reduce Both Their Skulls To Hamburger!" Bennett exclaims.

Chris Is Shoved Back Into The Middle Of The Ring, Before Being Crunched Down To His Knees By Fourth Bat Assisted Headbutt!

"CRASH IS HARDCORE! CRASH IS HARDCORE! CRASH IS HARDCORE!" The crowd begins chanting, intentionally hyping up the Orange Twister who RAKES THE BARBED WIRE BAT IN A HURRY ACROSS CHRIS'S HEAD!

"Good Lord The Speed He Discarded That Bat, A Worse Case Brush Burn!" Critic cries out.

Chris's head is held up only by it now residing in the hands of Crash, whose looking back and forth, trying to see what else he could do to the battered Psychopath in a hurry…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Crash Whips Chris Back First Into The Barb Wire Encrusted Ropes!

Joey can audibly be heard wincing at the sight, Crash's back now being torn up enough to appear identical to the bloody sheet this his torso! Chris is too bounded up to break himself free, as Crash slide sunder the western ropes to the outside. He staggers to the south side, standing just behind and below the bloodied man entangled with the wire…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

CRASH GRABS CHRIS'S LEFT ARM, TORKING HIM OVER AND YANKING HIM RIBS FIRST ACROSS THE BARBED WIRE!

"UGH! STOP, JUST..STOP!" Critic shrieks, Crash being methodically slow in tugging Chris inch by inch over the barbs.

"Look How Slow He's Taking, Letting Each Inch Being As Painful As The Next!" Joey points out.

"He's Trying To Spill Open Chris's Guts!" Bennett yells in fear, A deep red streak can be seen running from Chris's left armpit, curving across his abdomen!

"NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB!" The crowd explodes with chants off, drowning out Chris's screams of agony as the barbed wire now starts cutting into his right legs, tearing apart the cord holding his trunks around his waist. Finally Crash quickens his tugs, as the barbs keep getting caught in the fabric of Chris's trunks, pulling him clear of the wire and dropping with a ugly thud to the unprotected floor below!

"How's He Gonna Keep His Pants Up!?" Critic exclaims.

"…THAT'S what you're worried about right now!?" Joey asks in confusion.

The Orange Twister runs his hands up across his face, finally having a moment to wipe the drying blood clear of his eyes. He can see clearly now…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

And Forced To Retreat As Velvet Leads Jack & Lillian With A Steel Chair, Unfairly Surrounding Their Brother!

"Ah great, here we go again." Bennett mutters frustratingly about the flow of carnage being disrupted.

"The Houses, once more inserting themselves to give their brother a bit of a rest." Joey states…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Crash Returns, ARMED WITH A CLUSTER OF LIGHT TUBES TIED TOGETHER WITH BARBED WIRE!  
"Now Wait A Damn Minute!" Critic exclaims, the crowd's volume boosts up as the House family start to slowly back away with hands held up in panic. Crash continues to threaten them with the destructive weapon.

"We've Seen This Before! Remember WrestleWars II, Crash Used This Type Of Weapon Before!" Joey exclaims as Crash walks past the downed Chris, who's head is concealed under the ring apron.

"He Wouldn't Dare Hit Velvet With It!" Critic declares, with a inkling of fear.

"They've pissed him off enough, I think he'll do anything at this rate!" Bennett states….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT CRASH IS BROUGHT TO HIS KNEES, AS A CLOUD OF MERCURY RISES OVERHEAD FROM CHRIS SMACKING THE ORANGE TWISTER WITH A SECOND CLUSTER OF BARBED WIRE WRAPPED TUBES!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey shrieks.

"GET THE HANKERCHIEFS OUT!" Bennett exclaims. "That's Mercury In The Air!"

"Ah, He'll Live." Critic bats it off.

"I'm Talking About The Fans!" Bennett adds.

"They'll Be Fiiiiiiiiiiine." Critic uneasily slurs.

"Nobody Is Going TO Be Fine When This Is Over!" Joey shouts.

"Chris Might Have Just Ended It, Styles! Bennett suggests with shocked excitement.

The broken stubs of the tubes are discarded elsewhere, the rest now micro shards carpeting the concrete below. The crackle of the glass being shifted about with his boots his heard, as Chris & the rest of the Houses swoop in and swamp Crash in a sea of fists and kicks!

"The numbers game, ever since the damn cage lifted, Crash has been dealing with these unfair numbers." Joey states, frustration in voice.

"What? I Just See A Normal Family Defending Their Normal, NON-Crazy Brother." Bennett sarcastically quips.

"What's Wrong With That?!" Critic questions, insulted….

…

…

..

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT COCO LURCHES AROUND THE CORNER, PICKING UP CRASH'S CLUSTER OF WRIE WRAPPED LIGHTS AND DISINTIGRATES THEM OVER THE SHOULDERS OF THE CLOSEST HOUSE SIBLING!

"HEY! WHERE DID SHE COME FROM!? MOLINEAUX, WHY DID YOU STOP HER!" Critic exclaims.

"What's Wrong With That!?" Bennett snaps back.

Velvet & Jack Absorbed All Of The Glass Into Their Shoulder Blades, Sticking Into Their Clothes & Digging Deep Through To The Skin. They Collapse To The Floor In Pain, Jack's Too Is Holding His Eyes In Intense Pain…Unintentionally (But Probably Happy) Back Charging Into Coco Whose Knocked Down To The Floor!

Chris is entirely hunched over, yet busy moving weight. That being the weight of Crash, who is still limp after the vicious shot of the barbed wire wrapped light tubes. Chris's legs powers the Orange Twister in the air and under the canvas. The Psychopath now has a moment to collaborate his next recipe of carnage. Bends down, the apron puffs up once more…

…

…

…

…

…

As A Metal Trash Can Is Tossed Into The Ring!

"…metal trash can…gotta be honest, that's tame for our Innovator of Violence." Joey says, probably the first time anyone as shown some semblance of calm.

Chris rounds the southwest corner, opting to save his back from any further scarring and slithers below the 'safe' ropes. Crash is gasping for air to revive his stamina, sitting splayed out and tugging upon the northern sets of ropes.

"What's he grinning about?" Bennett questions. "Its just a damn garbage can."

The smirk Bennett refers about now is visible, as Chris picks up the can…

…

…

…

…

…

Revealing Its Insides With Coils Upon Coils Of Barb Wire!

"What The Hell! Did He Spend The Entire Afternoon Stuffing The Damn Can With Razor Wire!?" Joey exclaims. "He's Sick!"

"He's A Genius!" Critic declares.

"He's Sick! He's Sick In The Frontal Lobe!"

Chris Reels Toward His Prey, The Wire Stuffed Can Over Head…

…

…

…

…,

…

But Crash Grabs The Barbed Wire Bat, Swinging It Canvas Level Toward Chris's Foot! He Jumps, But Falls Off Balance…

…

…

…

…

…

And Now Its Crash With The Garbage Can, Entombing Chris's ENTIRE Upper Torso With A Brute Thrust!

"UUGH! Look How Much Strength It Took, The Barbs Are Squeezing Into Chris's Body!" Joey calls.

"It Could Be Going Down His Mouth!" Critic shouts…

…

…

…

…

…

But The Real Cringe Comes From Crash WHACKING THE CAN OVER AND OVER WITH THE BAT!

"STOP HIM! SOMEONE STOP HIM…GAWD…UGH….OHGOD!" Critic shrieks, devolving into whimpers at every whack.

"F*** HIM UP CRASH, F*** HIM UP! F*** HIM UP CRASH, F*** HIM UP!" The crowd chants over and over, at least 20 times Crash whacks the can and surely tearing up Chris's flesh inside in the process...

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Exclamation Mark Being An Olympic Slam, Crash Yanks The Can Off Of The Fallen Franchise And Hopes For A Successful Pin…

1…

…

…

…

2..

…

…

…

CHRIS STILL MUSTERS HIS SHOULDER OFF THE MAT!

"That Didn't Finish Him?" Bennett asks. "He Knows He Got A Edge Right Now?"

"He Does, And Wants Nothing More Than To Pin Crash Back To Back, Something He's NEVER Been Able To Do!" Critic exclaims.

Crash may be on the offensive, but it still doesn't remove the sting his shoulders still suffer from. Both wrestlers are up on their feet nearly at the same time, both through a few punches. Crash still keeps the upper hand on his side and manages to throttle The Psychotic Franchise off his feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"THREATENING TO SUPLEX HIM WITH THE NORTHERN LIGHTS!" Joey exclaims, Chris's Back Precariously Near The Razor Wire Frame…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris Pulls Himself Back To The Canvas And Hurdles Crash Back Across The Ring With A Snap Suplex!

"Where Are You Chants Now!?" Critic asks, as the crowd has reached a brief lull.

As Crash Coils Up In Pain By The Western Set Of Ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris Makes A Beeline Toward Him..

…

…

…

…

"Not Carbon Footprint, Not The Carbon Footprint, Not The Carbon Footprint!" Bennett panickily stammers…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT CRASH DUCKS THE BOOT, FLIPPING CHIRS OVER THE ROPES AND TOWARD THE BARB WIRE WRAPPED TABLES…

…

…

…

…

BUT CHRIS MANAGES TO HANG ON TO THE ROPES, HOOKING CRASH'S HEAD….

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND BOTH PLUNGE INTO THE BARBWIRE VIA THE LEMON BROOK PLUNGE, THEIR BACKS AND SHOULDERS TORN UP AS THE CENTER SNAPS AND THE TABLE ENDS FLIP UP AROUND THEM!

"OHMYGODILIVEINMYOWNEYES!" Bennett exclaims, beating Joey to the punch of the OMG bomb.

The Orange Twister Is Partial Concealed In The Rubble And By The Franchise's Body, Parts Of The Razor Coils Have Come Undone And Enmeshed Themselves Into The Combatants' Flesh & Cloth!

"THAT WAS SICK! THAT WAS SICK! THAT WAS SICK!" The crowd shouted.

"He's Done For, Joey! He's Done For, Sage! Get Molineaux Out There, Call It Off!" Critic hollers.

"He Got To Pin Him In The Ring, Doug!" Bennett snaps back.

"Can We Just Skip That Part. THINK OF PETA! Do We Want To Be Assaulted By PETA Again!?" Critic exclaims.

Chris struggles, able to at last free himself of the debris of the wired wrapped tables. Now he must use all his strength to yank Crash free from the wire. Tuffs of orange fur visible cover the tops of the barbs. Now we can see in several clear thin lines along Crash's back blood is rising to the surface of his fur, although its (fortunately) hard to see crimson against orange.

Crash's fatigued body is splayed out upon the canvas, Chris snakes in under the ropes and grapevines a leg for the cover…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

….

BUT CRASH KICKOUTS!

"OH COME ON!" Critic whines.

"Chris Probably Would Have Won, If Not For Having Those Difficulties Getting Himself & Crash Free From The Barbed Wire, This Match Will Continue!" Joey declares.

Chris is seen mouthing some, whatever it be it would probably need censors. Moments later he cradles Crash's skull between jaw and cranium, SMACKING it Hard Against The Mat!

"OOF!" Bennett grunts.

Chris keeps a firm hand squishing down the bandicoot's skull, standing himself back up to his feet. Quickly, he drops his keen into the side of Crash's jaw before hobbling away!

The Psychopath examines his surroundings, trying to find something new to give him leverage. There's the barbed wire bat, the set of ropes unrecognizable as they are still cloaked in coils of razor wire…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Chris Instead Grabs The Bolt Cutters His Siblings Had Used Earlier To Remove The Eastern Ropes.

"Good god, what does he have in mind with those?" Joey asks.

"It could be anything! He Might Try To Lob Off One Of Crash's Toes, Or…Or Rip Away His Nose Or…"Critic begins theorizing, with maniacal joy…

…

…

..

…

…

….

…

But Chris instead cuts through a segment of the barbwire over the southern ropes.

"…or that." Critic deadpans.

"He got a good bundle's worth of the wire!" Bennett points out, Chris holding up three separate strands his twisted together…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

He Yanks Off One Of Crash's Shoes And Begins GRATING THE BARBED WIRE OVER THE ANKLE!  
"NNGH! HE'S RIPPING AT THE ACHILLES TENDON!" Joey shrieks.

"It Might Not Look Like A Highlight, But He's Going To Cripple Crash! No More Crash Landings!" Critic declares.

Chris shoots to his feet, using the barbwire like bungy cords to lift Crash's foot off the mat! Gravity does the devil's doing, as the barbs since deep into the bottom half of the ankle!

"It's A Hardcore Ankle Lock!" Bennett exclaims.

Crash is grasping at imaginary straws to try and break free, as each twitch of his body only drives the barbs deeper into his flesh. Referee Molineaux hunches over, trying to see if the Orange Twister might tap out from the pain….

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Crash Valiantly Holds Together, GRABBING THE BARBED WIRE ENCASED ROPES…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cutting His Hands Is A Sacrifice Worth Making, As He Torques His Body And Stuns Chris In The Head With A Enzugiri!

"How The Hell Does He Keep Going!" Critic exclaims.

"I Don't Know, But Crash Digs Down Deep For That Enzugiri!" Joey adds.

Crash coils up in a tight ball; barbed wire dangling from his shredded ankle, his scared hands tucked as close to his abdomen as he can. Chris is bewildered, down for the moment but the crowd surely expects him to recover shortly.

Chris is too his feet, throwing a groggy punch. Crash clings to his rival's waist, in desperate need for something to balance him. Chris lobs a second fist into Crash's bloodied head, Crash clings desperately to the waistline of Chris's trunks. The Psychopath Is Pissed, Rattling His Leg In A Bid To Break Free From Crash's Grasp….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Crash Manages To Muster Enough Strength To Raise And Drop Chris Jaw First Into The Barbed Wire Covered Ropes!

"OOOh, hurts bad enough on a normal day!" Bennett exclaims. "But dropping your jaw into the barbwire…!"

Crash immediately collapses back to the canvas, heavily favoring the damaged ankle. Crash clasps the canvas, fighting and finding his forlorn shoe. His teeth clench tight from the doubling of pain as the shoe slips over the exposed wounds around the ankle.

"Well at least he wont' die of an infection from touching this gross floor." Critic deadpans.

But with Crash hunched over in discomfort, he's opened a window for Chris to regain posture. The Psychopath repeatedly retracts a hand to his jaw. Although we can't see any visible damage, that's just down to the fact for our many lacerations the man has received throughout just this second stage of the match alone. His head tilts around the southeastern post, looking down to the floor to find his battered siblings that have been giving him the unfair advantage throughout the second fall…

…

…

…

…

…

"GET ME WEEDY!" Chris shouts to whichever brother or sister doesn't have ringing in their ears..

…

…

…

…

…

"Not Now!" Bennett cries out….

….

…

…

…

…

…

Velvet Feeds The Length Black Gym Bag Out From Its Safe Space Under The Ring, Over The Ropes And Into Chris's Hands…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And The Crowd's Inner Devil Causes Them To Explode In Cheers As The Signature Weedwhacker Is Unveiled!

"Its Too Soon For This!" Bennett exclaims.

"The Most Violent Weapon In Death-match Wrestling Is Back In Johnstown!" Joey shouts. "I Remember the last time he tried to use it in this building, the fuel tank leaked out and he used the spent gas to set Henry Wong on fire!"

"Chris Brought It To The FWM For One Purpose…And That Is To End Crash's Career!" Critic declared.

A sadistic yet gleeful demeanor overrides each muscle within Chris's body, lifting the violent device up for everyone in Johnstown to see…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUT TIME HAS ELAPSED GREATLY, CRASH HAS USED THE BARBED WIRE BAT AS A CRUTCH AND WHACKS CHRIS IS THE ABDOMEN!

"Crash Was Up! He's Done Now, But Got A Good Shot In!" Joey exclaims. "Chris Took Too Long, He Took Too Long…"

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

CRASH RUNS ON SHAKY FEET OFF THE CANVAS WITH CHRIS…

…

…

…

…

…

**DRIVING THE PSYCOPATH BELLY FIRST WITH THE WUMPA TWIST INTO THE RAZOR WIRE NET WITHIN THE WOODEN FRAME!**

**"**_OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Joey Styles Shrieks._

"**_OOOOOOOOO_****OOOOOOOOOOOO**OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooh….NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB!" The crowd chants on loop, most of the Johnstown Faithful up on their feet.

"You Think Someone Whose In Excruciating Pain Wouldn't Want TO Harm Himself Anymore!" Bennett exclaims. "Crash Just Might Of Took Himself Out For The Sake Of A Highlight Package."

"…BUT WHAT ABOUT CHRISTOPHER!" Critic squeals, a take on a age old gag from his show.

Both combatants are held just slightly off the floor by the razor wire, which has sunk deep into both men's flesh! Chris is face down, who knows how many punctures along his chest and stomach…or worse, his mouth and eyes!

Crash is in just as much agony as Chris is, the only difference is that the psychopath seems to have had the wind knocked out of him. Crash meanwhile gives off a animalistic (…duh…) screech as he painstakingly yanks his own body out of the tangled web!

"Look At The Sheer Will Crash Has, Loosing Parts Of Himself In That Tangled Web Of Barbwire!" Joey exclaims.

At last, the Orange Twister is free. He drops hands first to the canvas is gasping for air. We can see over his shoulder Referee Molineaux is on the outside now (somewhat breaking kayfabe), cutting the prone Chris free from the grasp of the coils upon coils of razor wire. Once Chris drops throw the sadistic netting that is the barbwire, Crash can do whatever he wants with him…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But At This Moment, That's Simply Rolling Him Back Into The Ring And Sliding In Behind For The Cover…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

**3!**

The crowd cheers, this time with genuine joy rather than from sadistic thrills. Crash rolls flat on his abdomen, now completely fatigued by the pain. But it was worth it…

…

…

…

…

"The Winner Of The Barbed Wire Massacre, Crash Bandicoot!" Holo announces.

"..That…THAT WAS CHRIS'S MATCH! WHAT THE HELL!" Critic exclaims.

"They have one fall apiece." Bennett reminds the home audience. "The only way this will no be settled is by one of them willing to say they quit."

***2/3rds Of This Bloody Finale To NCW's Most Famous Rivalry Are In The Bucket. The Third Fall, "I Quit" Match, Will Be Coming Soon.* **


	7. Crash Bandicoot vs Chris House - Part 3

***This Is The Third And Final Fall Of This Match. Be Sure To Read Parts 1 & 2 If You Have Not Done So Already...Okay...On With The Carnage* **

"The Winner Of The Barbed Wire Massacre, Crash Bandicoot!" Holo announces.

"..That…THAT WAS CHRIS'S MATCH! WHAT THE HELL!" Critic exclaims.

"They have one fall apiece." Bennett reminds the home audience. "The only way this will no be settled is by one of them willing to say they quit."

Jim Molineaux receives a wireless microphone from the team sitting at the ragged time keeper's table, Crash & Chris are both keeping still to recuperate as much energy as they can. Molineaux quickly extends the microphone over both combatant's mouths, maybe hoping to end this before it gets any more ugly. Crash waves Molineaux away, and Chris shows the first real signs of life by Snatching The Microphone And Discarding It Elsewhere In The Ring!

"If I Was One Of Them, I'd Be Crying For The Bell Now That I Have The Chance! We've Already Seen Enough Brutality!" Joey exclaims.

"You Think Either Men's Pride Will Allow That!" Critic shouts.

"Of Course Not." Joey replies. "Because They're Not Sane!"

Chris groggily rolls over, reaching for the weedwhacker which lays just ahead…

…

…

…

…

…

Crash Claps To Chris's Calf, Trying To Prevent Him From Reaching His Tool For Destructive Victory!

But Crash Suffers Dearly, A Disgusting Poke Of The Thumb To His Eye Sends Him Scurrying Off! Chris wraps his palm around the handle of the weed-whacker. Crash knows he's in harm's way as Chris gets on his knees, another hand firmly grabbing hold of the red frame of the weed eater.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" The Psychopath shouts, standing to his feet and revving up the weed-whacker.

"YOU BETTER QUIT NOW, CRASH!" Critic exclaims…

…

…

…

…

…

But The Bandicoot Manages To Duck Low Enough Below The Spiraling Cord, tackling Chris to the ground as the weed-whacker bounces to the outside.

"Crash Is Exasperating Every Last Inch Of Stamina In Those Punches!" Bennett asserts, as Crash was on top of the Psychopath's shoulders, a fiery succession of fists that paint the knuckles of the Orange Twister in Chris's crimson. Crash's reaches his hand for the microphone, partially chocking him with one forearm and dangling the microphone with the other hand….

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

"HELL NO!" Chris shouts, Managing To Use His Good Legs To Boost Crash Away. Crash Tries To Hurry Back On The Offensive…But Collapses To The Mat When He Tries To Make A Step Forward With The Bad Foot!

"He put too much weight on it, that ankle still badly carved up." Joey points out.

"His Foot Floats In A Pool Of Blood!" Critic exclaims.

"Oh come on, Doug." Joey mutters. "We've have enough gore visuals ON screen!"

Crash has to crawl back into the corner of the ropes, its his only way of getting to his feet. Meanwhile, Chris is busy as he has dipped out of the ring and groggily feeling through the ring apron for some other deadly weapon.

"What else can be used? Haven't they used everything? In Their Series Of Matches, They've Got To Have Used Every Single Weapon In The Book!" Joey exclaims.

"They LITERALLY used the kitchen sink at WrestleWars 2! And Have Killed More Trees Than Any Duo In The FWM!" Bennett adds…

…

…

…

…

…

…

As A Small Drooping Burlap Bag Is Tossed Upon The Mat.

"what on earth could that be?" Joey asks in fear.

"Oh Don't Act Like You Don't Know Joey! Every Time A Mystery Bag Is Involved In Extreme Matches, You Know What Its Going To Be!" Critic exclaims as Chris shakily slides back in.

"Its Going TO Be Thumbtacks, Or Worse Glass, Or Worse…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris Empties The Contents Of The Sack, As Dozens Of…. Chestnuts?

"….I stand corrected." Critic says dumbfounded.

"…Chris has just covered part of the canvas in…chestnuts?" Joey asks confused.

"There Chestnuts Still In Their Evil Burr Coverings. That's Mother Nature's Thumbtacks Folks! They're Tear Up Your Lawn Mower, There A Tree's Grenade!" Bennett exclaims. A awkard silence follows for a few moments, presumably from Bennett's veteran commentators being still confused.

"…What? Never Stepped On One Of Those Things Before! It Hurts Like Legos!" Bennett declares, as Chris fans out the spiky chestnut burrs to cover a wider front.

"I Believe Anything Chris Likes Will Harm Others, Sage." Critic replies.

Crash was still in the process of pulling himself back up, he had to get on his feet before being able to do anything to stop Chris. He staggered forward, taking a fierce chop across his chest. Chris grabbed hold of the Orange Twister's right arm and powers him down to the canvas. Crash is now eye level with what could be his fate, seeing up close the terribly sharp spikes on each burr concealing a chestnut. Chris orders for the mic to be lowered to him.

"QUIT! QUIT OR I'M TEARING WHAT'S LEFT OF YOUR FLESH AWAY!" The Psychopath shouts…

…

…

…

…

…

Crash Bats The Microphone Away!

"Can The Bandicoot Even Say 'I Quit'?" Critic asks.

"He Won't, He Will Not Loose TO Chris On Their Final Night In The NCW Arena!" Joey enthusiastically declares.

"I'm Not Talking About That, I Mean Can He Literally Even Say A Word?" Critic questions.

Chris pops back to his feet, through Crash up toward the northern ropes and waits to the rebound…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AND CRASH IS POWERLESS TO STOP A BACK BODY DROP RIGHT INTO THE PILE OF SPIKY COVERED CHESTNUTS!

"OH GEEZ, OH LORD!" Bennett exclaims.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooh…you sick f***, YOU SICK F***, YOU SICK F***! YOU SICK F***!" The crowd begins chanting at Chris, we can see numerous chestnuts are clinging to Crash's back!

Chris hurries up to his feet, picking up the microphone which he had dropped earlier.

"NOW YOU GET THE IDEA! QUIT AND SAVE YOURSELF!" Chris shouts into the microphone….

…

…

…

…

No Response, Crash Starts Slowly Rolling Out Of The Pile Of Prickly Chestnuts. He's got little in the way of preventing Chris from hoisting him back up, looks like Chris might powerbomb him back into the chestnuts…

…

…

…

…

…

Crash Starts Jabbing Chris In The Head With Elbows, Chris Staggers VERY NEAR the edge of the eastern apron (those ropes having been cut down awhile ago)…

…

…

…

…

…

Crash PROPELS HIS FEET OFF THE TOP TURNBUCKLE OF THE NORTHEASTERN CORNER, Hitting A Tornado DDT That Spikes The Psychopath Into The Canvas!

"Magnificent DDT Off The Buckle!" Joey exclaims. "And I Have To Say Magnificent For That's The First Move IN a Long While That Hasn't Turned Up Any Further Blood!"

"What About Chris's Brain Cells!" Critic shouts.

"He Doesn't Have Any!" Bennett retorts.

Crash's dazed torso sits up, although his titled head demonstrates just how fatigued he really is from all that he has gone through tonight. But when he starts to partially emerge from his fog, his mind has to race to work trying to think of something that would make the Psychopath quit the fight. There's the chestnuts, still laying in a pile of in the southeastern corner….the barbed wire bat is nowhere to be found at the moment…the sliced through end of the ropes fan to the outside…

…

…

..

…

…

The Ropes!

"…Crash got a hold of one of those ropes the Houses cut through earlier…basically made this whole ring useless." Joey points out as Crash had shuffled over to the edge to acquire the end of one of the strands…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Before He Shimmied Back Over TO Chris Who Was just Starting To Come To, Beginning To Wrap The Rope Around His Neck And Right Arm…

…

…

…

…

"Now Wait Up!" Critic exclaims, As Crash Pulls The Rope Taut, Behind Chris's Army In A Freaky Stature!

"He's Trying To Dislocate Chris's Arm!" Bennett exclaimed.

"STOP HIM, MOLINEAUX!" Critic shouts as the crowd gasps, a few cheers of the diehards who have seen all the hardships Crash has endured at Chris's hands over the years.

A knee to the spine, all strength in the tugging of the rope away to bow Chris's arm further and further back. The Psychopath Is Clearly In Pain, Not Just A Cut, A Tone Of Acknowledging He's In Serious Harm!

"Do You Wish To Quit, Chris?" Referee Molineaux questions, extending the microphone as close to Chris's mouth. His agonizing gargles very clear to all in the arena….

…

…

…

…

…

"NO!" Chris shouts. In response, Crash tugs even HARDER On The Arm!

"DO YOU QUIT?" Molineaux asks again, thinking maybe Chris is going to reconsider…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

THE QUESTION NEVER ANSWERED, AS JACK HOUSE POUNCES DOWN UPON CRASH!

"Ah Come On, Not This Again!" Joey shouts in frustration, the crowd turning sour in a hurry.

"You Condone Strangulation, Joey!?" Critic questions

"What? NO!" Joey defends, Jack is stomping away on Crash who appears to have all lights dashed out.

Chris struggles to get to his feet immediately but manages to give orders to his brother. We can't hear them, but we realize them once Jack tosses Crash violently out of the ring and ribs first into the guard rail. The House sisters, staggering weakly after the vicious light tube shot they took earlier, both manage to flip their brother's rival over the railing.

"They've removed Crash from the ring….there in fact Dragging Him Away! Into The Crowd!" Joey points out, as the hard camera begins to sway away from the trashed squared circle. Security guards quickly try get ahead of the Houses, parting the ravenous fanbase ahead. Jack now takes completely control over the limp Crash, softening him up with a few smacks on the head against the cement wall of the portal out into the concourse. A faded crimson mark is left on the white painted walls, we now at last cut to a ground POV as a cameraman managed to rush to the scene.

"All there doing is prolonging this bloodbath!" Joey shouts.

"That's the POINT, Joey! The House Family Will Collectively Take That Orange Pelt Back Home!" Critic declares.

"Well, he's got to be alive enough to quit the match!" Bennett points out.

"If your that so worried, you can go and throw a white towel in yourself!" Critic snaps back.

Jack, Lillian & Velvet, all together toss Crash down the portal way and into a metal trash can in the concourse area of the arena. We briefly see Chris limping down the tunnel, and the shadow of what presumably is his weed whacker can be seen. A Handful of fans start to pour out into the concourse, Jack rams Crash back first into a metal grate covering a closed concession stand!

"There going to need to get Crash some plasma when this is over." Bennett observes, the grate being stained by blood.

"There's no hospital with enough reserves to keep him alive when Chris ends him!" Critic declares. Chris steps forward, his brother and sisters taking a few steps away. Chris yanks a few times at the rip cord, before the mechanic gnawing echoes down over the heads of the fans gathered about.

"Call It Off, Crash! Quit! For Your Own Good!" Critic shouts, as Chris manically laughs and gives a single rev…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Coco Rushes In And Tries To YANK The Weedwhacker Off Of The Psychopath's Hands!

"Oh thank goodness, Coco saving us from the wrath of the Pennsylvania Athletic Commission." Bennett sighs. "….Oh, and Crash's well-being, very important, of course."

"She's Been Trying To Level The Playing Field…." Joey states, as Coco tries to fend of the other sibling who charge in. She gets a kick off on Jack, but Lillian & Velvet both manage to swamp and throw her several times waist first into the edge of the concession's stands counter.

"But its just impossible." Joey finishes.

But even now with his path cleared for destruction…Chris doesn't reinvigorate the weedwhacker. He looks off on the horizon, looking toward a dark blue door simply labelled 'Maintenance 2'.

"TAKE HIM IN THERE!" Chris demands, his siblings doing his bidding and picking up Crash. They drag the nearly unconscious bandicoot a little ways down the hall, to the door Chris had spotted. Surprisingly unlocked, Lillian pulls open the door; a small closet full of tools for maintaining the grounds & structure of the Cambria County War Memorial.

"Well…that's one of out maintenance sheds here. This venue is multi-purpose, year around, I think they got our lawn mower tucked in their for the winter." Joey points out.

"RIP HIM DOWN TO HIS STERNUM!" Chris shouts…

…

…

…

…

…

…

As Jack, Lillian & Velvet Hurl Crash Into The Closet, Before Running In After Him! The Door Seals Tight, A Horrific Commotion Can Be Heard From Within!

"Chris Just Fed Crash To His Hounds!" Bennett exclaims.

"They Got A Endless Supply Of Weapons Of Torture In There!" Joey shouts.

"This Is It, This Is Definitely It!" Critic declares. "They can tear him to his bones, for however long they wish!"

Glass is heard shattering, shelves are heard being knocked into, dull echoes of whacks of whatever metallic to someone's flesh. The sounds and the odd dent against the door makes one's imagination run wild as Chris slumps to his knees with a grin of malice. Jim Molineaux is standing by, clearly condemning the acts but has no legal authority in this particular scenario to stop it. Chris pushes the ref away, wanting just the microphone so everyone back within the arena can hear him.

"CRASH BANDICOOT…THIS IS WHERE YOU FALL…IF NCW IS TO DIE, YOU GO WITH IT! MY SISTERS AND BROTHER SHALL ENSURE TO TAKE AWAY YOUR EYES, YOUR LEGS, YOUR ARMS…JUST YOUR TONGUE TO SUBMIT AND YOUR EARS TO HEAR THE SCREAMS OF EVERYONE GETTING TO SEE THEIR HERO TURNED TO A BLOODY PULP!" Chris hollers, gasping for air, laughing every time he pauses.

"….he's sick!" Joey affirms.

The sounds of the scuffle continues, more banging upon the walls and door…

…

…

…

…

….

..

…

…

…

…

…

Before at last, silence.

"…he's dead!" Bennett exclaims….

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

THE DOOR SUDDENLY POPS UP, CRASH IS STANDING TALL, THE HOUSE SIBLINGS LAY PRONE ON THE FLOOR BEHIND HIM…

…

…

…

**HE STANDS WITH A OLD BEATEN UP WEEDWHACKER IN HAND!**

"…Oh My God!" Joey cries.

"I've never seen so much fear in Chris's eyes before!" Critic points out, as Chris is frozen and jaw-dropped.

"I've never seen Crash so deranged!" Bennett exclaims.

Chris snaps out of his fear, possibly seeing his life flash before his eyes, grabs his poison ivy free whacker and stammers back to his feet. Molineaux is almost stepped over as Chris starts back stepping away from the rabid bandicoot. Eventually Chris's back-steps break out into full on run and Crash gives chase around the corner!

"Chris Is Running For His Life! I've Never Seen This!" Joey exclaims.

"It's the First Time Crash Has Gotten Hold Of A Weed-whacker AS Far As I Can Recall!" Bennett observes. "There's not telling what damage he can do!"

The cameraman hurries to try to catch up with the action, whipping around the corner where Chris has apparently run back into the arena. Cut to the hard camera, we're zoomed in on Chris briefly turning to face Crash at the foot of the northwestern portal between the inner arena & concourse. Its hard to make out what's really going on as fans are clustered about and standing on their feet, themselves struggling to see what's really going on. Chris seems to lunge forward with his weed whacker, but only a feint. Crash had paused, not wanting to get hit. Chris starts staggering up the edge of the stairs in the bleachers.

"Chris trying to gain some leverage in having upper ground." Critic says, initially confidently, "…or just running like hell."

Crash starts to makes his way up the flight of stairs, having to motion off fans who are encroaching upon the narrow concrete escarpments. Chris looks to hold his ground briefly, turning around without warning and letting the spiraling cord of his weed whacker fan out across the stairs. Crash ducks, his ears narrowly being cut up!

"Watch It, We Got Innocent Fans Up There!" Joey exclaims.

"I wouldn't call Johnstown innocent, Joey." Bennett deadpans.

"You know what I meant!' he snaps back.

Poor Jim Molineaux was in fact ahead of Chris. Upon Chris reaching the top of the staircase, he grabs the ref by the shirt and shove in toward a rickety white staircase. Molineaux hurries up these tight, metal stairs to avoid Chris who is in a hurry.

"…those stairs, folks, they lead up to the catwalk that goes across the length of the arena." Joey describes to the home audience, the hard camera titling up as high as it can. We're now just a little way below eye level with the action, as Chris stands tall at the edge of the catwalk. Crash got to go through a torrent of plastic cord spinning at about a 100 MPH!

"What's he going to do?" Bennett questions.

"Surrender! Its Over Crash, Chris Got The Higher Ground!" Critic exclaims, overly prideful of the reference he made.

Crash pauses, thinking his next course of action, the fans are all (literally) looking up to him..

…

…

…

…

…

He Revs Up His Own Weed-whacker, And The TWO BLADES COLLIDE!

"There Destroying BOTH Whackers!" Joey exclaims, a awful grinding sounds claps around the NCW Arena. Chris pushes forward, Crash has to step down a rung….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Crash Pushes Hard Enough, Beating Chris A Few Paces Back Along The Catwalk!

"Crash on even footing. What's Chris going to do?" Bennett questions.

Chris quickly inspects, ensures he's got enough cord still upon the blade of his weed eater to threaten Crash with. But Crash keeps stepping forward into the Shadow Of The Valley Of Death, no fear. Chris unintentionally had pushed the Orange Twister beyond his mental breaking point. Crash was exhausted of the feud, he was going to end it right now! The Weedwhackers Tap Again!

"It's The Duel Of The Weedwhacker!" Critic exclaims. "Come On Chris, You're the Master Of This Art!"

"Art? What Art Is There In This!" Joey shrieks.

IT Seems Crash Nicked Chris Up, As The Psychopath's Stumbles Back Against The Railing To Hold His Shoulder!

"Do You Want To Quit?" Molineaux asks Chris, standing behind the battered Psychopath.

"DON'T BE STUPID!" Chris shouts back, quickly crossing the rod of his weedwhacker across his chest to block Crash's advances!

With pure strength, Chris dashes the spinning end of the grass stained weedwhacker aside…

….

…

…

…

….

….

…

AND BLOODIES HIS OWN CLEAN WEED EATER WHEN HE DRIVES IT INTO THE HIP OF CRASH!

"OH GOD!" Bennett shrieks over the gasping crowd…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

CRASH THRUSTS HIS WEED-WHACKER UP AT CHRIS, SHREDDING ACROSS THE STOMACH!

"OOOOH! HE'S GONNA GET POISON IVY!" Critic cries out with bias…

…

…

…

…

…

…

CHRIS DROPS THE WEEDWHACKER LICK A BOOM ONTO CRASH'S BACK, WASHING BACK AND FORTH AND COMPLETELY TEARING UP WHAT HADN'T ALREADY!

"Dear Lord, STOP! STOP!" Bennett shouts, completely horrified by what's unfolding above their heads.

Its Only For A Few Seconds, But Seems Like Purgatory That Chris Slices Up Crash's Back! Crash Has Lost The Weedwhacker Fight, His Stomach Completely Flat Upon The Grated Flooring Of The Narrow Catwalk….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Which He's Unceremoniously Lifted Off Of **AND TOSSED OVER THE RAILING AND PLUMMETS…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

**LANDING BACK FIRST UPON THE SCOREBOARD HANGING ABOUT 10 FEET BELOW!**

"HOLY S***!" Joey audibly shouts over the airwaves, the entire Johnstown Faithful soon after repeating what the Voice of Extreme cried out.

"Chris Just Tried To Murder Crash!" Bennett exclaimed

"…then what do you call the REST OF THE MATCH!?" Critic asked.

"He Just Tried To Chuck Him To The Ground! Thank God That Scoreboard Was There To Break His Fall!" Bennett shouted.

"Barely." Critic adds. "That thing ain't meant to hold the wait of a bandicoot." …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And Now Chris Drops Down Upon The Top Of The Scoreboard, Sliding Under The Railing To Limit The Gap. The Electronic Box Hanging Above The Ring Shakes, Getting The Crowd Legitimately Worried For Their Own Well Being.

"Chris following Crash down…can that thing hold both of them?" Joey asks.

"This is suppose to be I Quit, not parkour." Bennett quips. "He doesn't even have the mic!"

"He's going to correct his error." Critic explains.

"Correct his er….Oh God, Don't Tell Me!" Joey exclaims…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris Grabs Crash By The Head, Looking To Throw Him Off The Scoreboard Toward The Crowd Below!

"NO! NO! NO!" Joey cries out…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But Thankfully Crash Catches His Toes On The Rim Of The Board, Keeping Him From Meeting A Awful Demise…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

HE HOOKS UP CHRIS'S NECK INSTEAD INTO A INVERTED FACELOCK, THE PSYCHOPATH MIGHT ME SCREAMING TO SUBMIT, BUT WE CAN'T TELL…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**AS THEY BOTH FREE FALL SOME 20 FEET, CRASH EXECUTES THE N SANE WUMPA TWIST ****_THROUGH _****THE CANVAS OF THE RING BELOW!**

Possibly the single loudest pop exhales from the mouths of all 4,000+ in the NCW Arena, many already on their feet, some appalled at what they've just seen, others in awe!

"…oh my god." Joey solemnly utters.

"**_NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB! NC-DUB!_**" The Johnstown Faithful Shout And Shout.

We cut to a grounded Point-Of-View, looking horizontally across the crater in the northeastern side of the ring….we can't see any indication of EITHER wrestler, both swallowed up by the ring.

"…did you feel the power of the air rushing out?" Critic asked, referencing the ring aprons billowing up at the moment of impact.

"….That wasn't their weight…that was from their velocity." Bennett theorizes. "They cut through the ring like a knife."

"….Now What?" Critic merely queries, as both wrestlers are seemingly comatose for the time being.

"Folks, I don't know the exact measurements….at least 20 feet…" Joey stutters.

"More like 30, 35, Joey." Bennett states.

"…Where's Molineaux!" Critic exclaims. "Get The Smelling Salts Out! Surely One Of Them Is At The Breaking Point!"

We cut back to the hard camera, again seeing the crater…again, no signs of either The Psychopath or The Orange Twister. A smattering of "Holy S***" chants break out, but as worry creeps into everyone's mind, these begin to subside into a uneasy static…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Part Of The Canvas Puffs Up From Movement…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

CHRIS'S HEAD POPS UP FROM THE CRATER!

"YES! HALLELUJAH!" Critic exclaims.

"Oh no…" Bennett stammers.

"Chris Has Emerged From The Crater…What About Crash?" Joey asks.

Chris gets a foot up out of the hole, walking right out of the crater with seemingly no problem. His eyes are wide open, his neck doesn't turn, he looks dead at the hard camera in a bit of shellshock. The only real movement is his left hand that keeps clasping shut.

"…he motioning for something?" Critic asked.

"…I think he wants…a mic?" Joey asked confused.

Eventually, we can see Holo timidly standing from the time-keepers table, placing her announcer mic into Chris's hand…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…I…Quit…" Chris stutters, collapsing face first on the canvas immediately after!

"WHAT!?" Critic asked, over the exploding crowd.

"Chris Quit!" Bennett exclaims.

"WHAT!?" Critic repeats

"He Quit! Its Over! Thank God, Its Over!" Bennett hollers in relief.

The bell rings in the end of the ordeal, Chris is prone on the mat. Crash's ears poke up from the crater, as he very slowly, very timidly, crawls out of the crater. Six trainers have hurried into the ring, anxiously waiting to check on the two deteriorating combatants as the brutal Three Steps To Hell wore on. Crash is heavily lacerated along his back and legs…Chris, well…who knows the extend of what he endured.

"In My Thirty Years Of Calling Matches…I Haver Never Seen A Feat Of Endurance Quite Like This." Joey states over "Modest", which blasts through the PA System of the NCW Arena for one final time.

"This was not a match, this was not a fight…this was a bloody grudge that had to be settled once and for all." Bennett states.

"Three times worth." Joey adds.

Crash is aided to a stance but is fine from there on to be up on his own will. Trainers try to wipe the blood away from his eyes, off of cuts. But by now, its already hardened and will need a good soaking in hot water before anymore of it can be removed. As for Chris, he's turned up right by his team of trainers to tend to his wounds. There's now major movements, but after a few minutes his eyes reopen to look up at the lights…and the scoreboard he took the decisive plummet from.

"It started August 2013….buckets of blood were spilled between these two in Orlando, Philadelphia, Green Bay….but no where else more than here tonight in the Home Of Carnage, Johnstown, Pennsylvania." Joey says. "It is the end of an era, the end of Northern Carnage Wrestling."

"…not the end of the Psychopath, make no mistake." Critic coughs in.

"No, I hope not. I hope its not the end of either of them." Joey replies.

At long last, to the relief of everyone in Johnstown, Chris is at last on his feet. He's been sat in a chair brought into the ring, as the trainer's comb his forehead to prepare for bandages. Across, the victor that is Crash leans back in his corner, looking up at the lights, pondering where he will now go that one of his home company's was now history…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And then his eyes lock with his defeated adversary.

Crash staggers toward Chris, the trainers bail sensing something ominous.

"Hold up, Crash just lunged over toward Chris…" Joey narrates.

The thought to be exhausted Chris shoots up to his feet, the two broken but still very much alive rivals stare into one anothers eyes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Before Crash offers a hand of respect between them?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris In Fact ACCEPTS The Handshake!

"Oh My God!" Joey exclaims.

"Well I'll be…who knew free falling Neckbreakers would mend rivalries." Bennett deadpans.

"…oh, alright, I suppose…he can bury the hatchet on our final night here." Critic grumbles.

The crowd applaud the rare showing of sportsmanship between the two rivals. A image for the ages, perfectly capping off the story of NCW with its greatest rivalry officially in the books…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

UNTIL CHRIS & CRASH ARE BOTH BLINDSIDED BY A MAN IN A BLACK SUIT!

"WHAT THE F***!?" Bennett exclaims.

"Who The Hell!" Joey shouts.

Crash & Chris, both fatigued, can't put up any resistance and immediately crumble to the canvas. The man grabs hold of the Orange Twister and THROWS him through the ropes and out into the aisle.

"…MY GOD, THAT'S ADAM PRICE!" Critic exclaims.

"Didn't we sign him to Heart & Soul?!" Bennett questions.

"Yeah! This Isn't Headlong!" Critic shouts.

Adam Price, The Cocky Bostonian, Dressed Right For A Banquet…Not For The Grimy Lands Of Pennsylvania's Rust Belt! He looks around the ring, eyeing up the debris from the Three Steps To Hell Match that JUST finished. He rolls his eyes, looking disgusted at the site of the barbed wire bat. He kicks it out of the ring, as well as clearing most of the chestnut burrs.

"Chris Is Defenseless! Who The F*** Does This Guy Think He Is!" Bennett hollers.

Adam Unbuttons His Suit Jacket, Tossing It Clean Over The Barbed Wire Encrusted Ropes (Caught By A Member Of The Ring Crew). He Rolls Chris Up Onto His Shoulder…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Perfectly Making Chris Pay The Price (Over The Shoulder Piledriver)!**

"Oh My God! Not TO His Head!" Joey exclaims. "The Poor Bastard Has Had Enough Things Connect To His Head, Now A Piledriver!?"

The Crowd Is Livid! They Wanted Adam's Head On A Pike! He Had Disrespected Every Single Person In Attendance And In The Locker Room Of NCW…And He Knew It! He Stands Tall Above The Lifeless Deathmatch Legend, Adam's Shirt Now Stained In Chris's Blood. Price Taps Thrice Over His Heart…

…

…

…

As The Show Fades To Black.

**"The Show Must Go On" Recap:**

**Naruto Uzumaki Def. Sokka – Singles Match**

**Miyazaki Maidens Def. Sweet Diva, Rika Nonaka & Ellen Ripley & Team Whiteout – Fatal Four Way Tag Match**

**Bolin Def. Drew Cage, Brad Carbunkle, Takato Matsuki & Zach Cage- Ultimate X Match**

**Asui Hikaru Def Joan Rivera – Johnstown Street Fight**

**Renton Thurston Def Henry Wong- Singles Match**

**Korra Def Jazz Fenton & Selena Richardson – Three Way Dance**

**Crash Bandicoot Def Christopher House- Three Steps To Hell (2 Out Of Three Falls Death-match)**

***Well...this is official it. The end of the road for Northern Carnage Wrestling. I started writing it in January of 2013 after a few prototypes, some early readers might remember EFWF and ECCW. I began work when I was still Junior High...and here I am in June of 2020, a year removed from high school. My tastes in wrestling and entertainment have changed somewhat between 2013 and 2020, that's expected. To think when I began writing NCW i had a strict 'no anime' rule, that I despised anime...and I can say with no shame today that I am one of the biggest anime nerds in my area. Yeah, i'll call myself a nerd. I'm a anime nerd, a history nerd, and a wrestling nerd. So with this chapter of my life closed, I figured it be fitting to close NCW also...of course, not without tying up some loose ends. But while this is the end of NCW, its also the beginning of Heart & Soul Wrestling, which will be more in line with my current interests of wrestling. You got a taste of it at the very end here, and you'll have to keep an eye out for HSW Headlong to see where Adam Price and the rest of this new league goes. Until then, thank you for reading, and I'd very much appreciate getting your overall thoughts on this show. What was your favorite match/moment, least favorite. I feel I've improved on my writing...hopefully...you can tell me if you feel if I'm write saying that or not. See you at HSW Headlong* **


End file.
